


The Binding of Souls

by a_lanart - the younger (a_lanart)



Series: The O'Niall Chronicles [22]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Crossover, Multi, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart%20-%20the%20younger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a trading mission doesn't go as planned, the solution to the problem is equally as unplanned - and has consequences for several of Voyager's crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Binding of Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs in what would be an alternate S4 of Voyager. If you don't like the idea of a relationship being possible between more than 2 people at a time, then don't read it.
> 
> Originally posted in 1998 to alt.startrek.creative on usenet. This version has been re-edited though nothing major has been changed

Title: The Binding of Souls  
Author: A Lanart  
ST:Voy/HL X-over, part of the O'Niall Chronicles.  
Rating:- R; it is slashy, though most of it's PG-13. Some swearing, some sex - though nothing graphic.  
Relationships galore in this one! P/K, T/f, P/T, K/f &amp; P/K/T/f! J/C implied. I think that's all.  
Star Trek stuff:- Paramount's  
Highlander stuff:- Panzer/Davis'  
Anything else, including Siannon:- mine.

~*~

The Binding of Souls

*

B'Elanna and Siannon stood with their backs to the wall of the cavernous, barn like hall, close enough to whisper to each other without being overheard, or cause a disruption to what appeared to be a very fragile state of affairs.

"Do you honestly think they can salvage anything from this mess?" B'Elanna asked curiously, trying not to crane her neck to see what was going on more easily.

"Possibly. For all this seems to be a matriarchal society, I don't think that the Captain was the best choice for these negotiations, and as for choosing Tuvok... What an absolute cock up. Even Naomi Wildman would have been a better choice than him."

"You think Chakotay would have been more suited to dealing with this lot?"

"Definitely. They seem to share similarities with the myth and story based culture that he came from. In fact, they remind me of the culture I grew up in, back in Ireland. I think it's the fact that their priests and priestesses are obviously held in great respect, but not just for religious reasons. Have you noticed that the priesthood is the source of the healing and teaching in this place? It reminds me so much of what the druids had come to represent when I was a child. Wait, something's happening." The two friends fell silent as they watched the slight commotion at the centre of the hall.

 

Tuvok and Janeway were standing, facing an obviously irate Headwoman. Janeway was talking quickly, thinking on her feet.

"Is there no way we can convince you of our sincerity? I realise we have made a mistake, but it was not intentional."

"No. These discussions are concluded. You must leave." Janeway's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat, they had really needed the minerals.

"Wait." A tall, regal figure, dressed in the grey robe of the priest-hood, stepped up to stand beside the headwoman. "There may yet be a way."   
The voice was liquid, melodic, but not obviously male or female. The figure guided the Headwoman away from Tuvok and Janeway, lowering its cowled head to whisper in her ear.

"Siannon, what do you think's going on?" B'Elanna hissed from the corner of her mouth.

"You've probably got just as much idea as I have. Why?"

"I've got a strange feeling about this."

"Now that you mention it, so have I." They moved closer to each other until their bodies were touching, the shared warmth being somehow comforting as they watched the tableau before them.

 

The Headwoman finished her discussion and returned to Janeway's side. She completely ignored Tuvok.

"The Revered One has convinced me that you are worth this chance." She raised her hand to stall Janeway's thanks, before she had barely opened her mouth. "Speak no words of thanks, this concession is not due to me, but rather to what has been Seen in your people." She turned to face   
the wall, regarding what she saw with piercing, dark eyes. "Come here, strangers, your presence is required."

 

B'Elanna felt pinned and totally unnerved by that disconcerting stare. She threw an apprehensive glance at Siannon, who merely shrugged eloquently, before taking B'Elanna's hand and moving forward. B'Elanna was about to pull her hand from Siannon's grasp when she realised the ancient woman was trembling, through apprehension or anticipation she couldn't tell, but she decided to tolerate the grip. A gap widened in the crowd between the headwoman and the two friends so they made their way towards her. With a jolt of shock, B'Elanna realised the headwoman was tiny, head   
and shoulders smaller than herself. The power that this tiny yet formidable woman radiated was palpable, especially when close to her. They stopped a short distance before her. B'Elanna's gaze flicked between the headwoman and Janeway, unsure what to expect. The tall figure stepped out from behind the headwoman to subject them to further scrutiny.

Siannon had a fleeting glance of grey eyes in a pale face and the hint of a smile under the shadow of the cowl. She released some of the tension in her body, breathing deeply to centre herself. Through the loose hold she still maintained on B'Elanna's hand she felt her friend also relax slightly. The smile under the cowl widened before the figure stepped back.

"Well?" The tiny woman glared up at the cowled figure.

"It's there." Was the cryptic reply. The only person this seemed to reassure was the headwoman. She smiled, a brief flash of light in the darkness.

"I must admit I'm surprised." At this point Janeway had had enough of all the enigmatic talk and decided to see if anyone remembered she was there.

"Would anyone mind telling me just *what* is going on here? What do you want with Lieutenant Torres and Doctor O'Niall?" Janeway threw a sympathetic glance at Siannon who had flinched at the unaccustomed use of her title, before turning her stony gaze on the headwoman. The tiny woman met her eyes fearlessly.

"It's quite simple. You still wish to trade?"

"If at all possible, yes. But you said..."

"That you have nothing we want. Well it seems that is not entirely true. You do have something we want. These women." Janeway's glare turned from merely cool to absolutely glacial in no time at all.

"That is not acceptable. These women are valued members of my crew."

"And friends too?"

"Of course."

"Then they are just what we want. Calm yourself, we will not harm them and they will be returned to you in three days. We wish them to go through one of our rituals, it is not dangerous. After this you may have all the food and mineral supplies that we can spare."

"And what if I, or they refuse?"

"They won't. But if you do, you leave empty handed, and with the extreme displeasure of our society on your heads."

"Just what do you propose?"

"They are to be Bound and Sworn. No more, no less. It is a great honour, and one that is rarely accorded offworlders."

"And entails?"

"That, I am not at liberty to reveal. You may consult with your people, but do not leave this hall. I will await your decision." With that she swept out, the tall figure remained. It stepped up to B'Elanna and Siannon who had remained silent throughout the whole exchange and whispered softly,

"Don't mind Triana, she tends to be melodramatic at times. We'll be outside. Trust your feelings." The tall figure glided out, the robe fluttering slightly around its legs. They watched it leave before turning to Janeway, who looked slightly agitated.

"I can't in all conscience ask you to do this, it's not worth it."

"Why not?" Siannon asked, facing down the resulting grey blue stare.

"Yeah, why not?" Echoed B'Elanna. "It's not as if you've never done something similar."

"But I was only risking myself. You are two of the most important people on Voyager, what if something happened to you?" Siannon smiled gently.

"You'd get by. Same as we would have done if you'd died in that shrine. We may be important to the ship, but you are it's heart and nothing's more important than that. Anyway, we have one major advantage. They don't know about me." Janeway stepped back and nodded decisively.

"Very well. If you're sure?" She looked from B'Elanna to Siannon and back again, seeing nothing but determination in their eyes. "Well then. Good luck, B'Elanna, Siannon. I must admit I'm not relishing the task of telling the rest of the senior staff about this." A tiny smile quirked one side of her mouth as she looked at the shocked comprehension dawn on the two faces before her.

"Kahless!"

"Dagda's Balls!" They shared a helpless glance before B'Elanna continued.

"If anything should happen to us - which it won't - tell Tom and Harry to remember they've got each other."

"And tell them we love them."

"I'll tell them. Although I'm sure they'd prefer it if you told them yourselves, even if it is in three days. Now remember, take care. I'll see you in three days." With that Janeway stepped back and watched her chief engineer and assistant medical officer leave through the same door as the   
headwoman and the mysterious robed figure. She turned to face Tuvok, who had said nothing. "I can only hope I'm not making a terrible mistake."

"If it is any consolation, Captain, I do not believe that there was any deception on the part of the Headwoman. I am convinced we will see our people in three days."

"A logical deduction, Tuvok?"

"Of course."

 

*

"You *what*?" Tom Paris leapt out of his chair, leaning aggressively over the desk toward the Captain. Harry stood up beside him and pushed Tom back down into his seat. He remained standing, a gentle, though restraining, hand placed on Tom's shoulder and indicated that she should continue.

"They will only be gone three days and the Hesdarians have assured me that not only will they come to no harm, but that to be Bound and Sworn is a great honour."

"Honour! It sounds barbaric!"

"Tom, calm down." Harry glanced at the Captain for permission before hauling Tom out of the chair by the desk, dragging him over to a bench on the upper level of the ready room and whispering furiously at him.

Janeway watched the low voiced exchange with interest. Harry and Tom's relationship had changed considerably since their experiences in the Akritirian prison. It had continued to grow and deepen in the intervening months, something that was good for both of them. She was particularly aware of the changes wrought in Harry after his close brush with death and species 8472, the most obvious of which was him no longer being content to remain just a follower. Never one to be overtly aggressive, Harry nevertheless managed to be both determined and assertive in his own gently implacable fashion, he was also one of the few people that Tom would listen to automatically even if he what he was saying did not immediately appear to make sense. Tom was listening now, as Harry continued to talk to him, his concern for his friends evident in every taut line of his body.   
Harry reached out to trail his fingers down the side of Tom's face and leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the forehead while Tom removed Harry's hand from his face and dropped a kiss into the palm.

Janeway almost gasped at the force of emotion that was behind the simple gestures. She was well aware of the chemistry between these two, it had been obvious since they had first met, but she had not realised the sheer depth of their attachment. Yet she knew that Harry and Tom were both deeply in love with the two women down on the planet. She turned away, determinedly staring at the floor, feeling almost voyeuristic for witnessing the intensely emotional scene.

"Uh, Captain?" It was Tom, standing back in front of the desk, Harry beside him, far closer than mere friendship dictated. She wondered how she had never noticed before. She looked up at the two men before her, smiling gently.

"Well, gentlemen. Something B'Elanna said makes much more sense now I've seen that little display. Don't worry, not a hint will ever leave this room, unless you wish it." They both looked relieved at that and she had to suppress a chuckle.

"So what did B'Elanna say?" Tom took the bait as Harry nudged him in the ribs. She didn't miss the gesture and resolved to keep her eyes on these two much more closely than she had been, for sheer entertainment's sake if nothing else. For now, she had a much more solemn task to fulfil.

"She asked me to tell you to remember you've got each other. It doesn't seem like Mr Kim needed reminding." She turned her gaze on Harry, who, much to his credit, did not flinch beneath that stern regard but returned it proudly. She allowed her gaze to soften, and smiled again. "I would appreciate having some sort of explanation about this though. Just how long has it been going on, and how much do Siannon and B'Elanna know?" She was mildly surprised that it was Harry who chose to answer.

"It was after Akritiria, once I'd stopped pushing everyone away. Tom and I... well, we finally realised just how much we meant to each other." Harry swallowed and looked at his feet, shuffling slightly, obviously uncomfortable, before raising his eyes back to the Captain's perceptive stare. "The thing is, Captain, Siannon knows exactly how I feel about Tom. In fact she knew before I was willing to admit it to myself."

"The same goes for B'Elanna." Tom added. "And they both know how we feel about them; at least I hope they do."

"And now they're down there, undergoing some weird bonding ritual."

"At least they're together."

"Yeah." During this conversation their fingers had somehow become entwined, unnoticed by either of them. Janeway, however, did but chose to say nothing at that point. She rose from her chair to move round the desk, before perching on the edge of it.

"I hope you two will be able to manage over the next three days" The two men shared an intense glance, holding each others eyes for a brief eternity. Janeway started to feel uncomfortable again. At last they turned their attention back to her. Tom gave her a wry smile.

"We'll cope. We usually do."

"Good. In that case gentlemen, you're dismissed. But first." She looked pointedly at their still joined hands and had the satisfaction of seeing them both blush, even as they grinned at her.

"Aye, Captain!" They broke the clasp, and left, proper Starfleet officers once more. She shook her head slightly, allowing herself the chuckle that she had not while they were in front of her. This was not a situation she had foreseen. Tom and Harry, Tom and B'Elanna, Harry and Siannon, Siannon and B'Elanna, the whole thing was enough to give her a headache. Still, even a pyramid had four sides…

*

Siannon and B'Elanna left the main hall to find the two mismatched figures waiting for them in the porch. The taller of the two stood.

"I knew you would accept," it said in its melodious voice. "Let me take you to the Sanctuary, where I will explain what is to be expected of you."

"That's all very nice of you, but I really would appreciate a little less secrecy and a little more honesty here." B'Elanna said. The headwoman laughed.

"Spoken like a true warrior. Less secrecy, hmm? Well, my name is Triana, what are yours?"

"B'Elanna Torres."

"Siannon O'Niall."

"And I am Ruyen." The tall figure drew back its cowl to regard them all with almost colourless eyes. Its skin was pale gold, its hair iron grey but still neither of the two women could tell whether it was male or female. "I am one of the Ashkrahin, the ones without gender. We are born like this; most of us tend to gravitate toward the priesthood." There was a discrete cough from Triana's direction. "With notable exception upon occasion, as Triana will no doubt tell you if you listen. Now, if we may proceed?" Siannon and B'Elanna both nodded their consent and followed Ruyen across the paved square to a small door set in a rather imposing wall.

"This is one of the side gates, I'm sure you would rather avoid the main entrance." Ruyen knocked on the door in a certain pattern, paused, then repeated the same pattern. The door swung open. Ruyen stepped back, gesturing the two women to precede it into the entrance. "Welcome to the Sanctuary, my friends. Enter, and be at peace. Here there is no strife save for what we carry within ourselves. Enter, and be free."

Siannon felt barriers she always kept up simply melt away. This was truly Holy Ground, ancient and undefiled, the aura so palpable she could almost feel it tingle in her bones. She turned to B'Elanna in surprise, only to find her staring in shock. The door closed behind them, leaving them in silver lit dimness, the source of light not obvious to the eye.

"Siannon, this place. It feels... alive." B'Elanna's voice sounded hoarse, and her hand reached out in search of Siannon's. They were both surprised by the tinkle of musical laughter that emanated from Ruyen.

"That's because it is alive, in a fashion. This place has been Holy from time immemorial, for a very special reason. It is that you can feel. Your reactions merely confirm what I suspected; your spirits belong here, in a way you will never find anywhere else. Once you are Bound and Sworn, you will understand. Come, let us go in."

The Sanctuary, like everything else they had seen on the planet, was a strange but surprisingly homogeneous mixture of both ancient and modern.

"The most ancient part of the Sanctuary is underground," Ruyen explained, "But you will not be allowed there until the time of the ritual, tomorrow at sunset. In the mean time, apart from that, you are free to go where you please as long as you do not leave the Sanctuary grounds. Any of my brothers and sisters will be happy to guide or direct you; all you have to do is ask. Our home is yours."

"Thank you. Will we be allowed to contact our ship?" Siannon asked, both her and B'Elanna more anxious than they would admit about they answer. Ruyen smiled at them, its colourless eyes shining.

"Of course you will. We would prefer it if you did not communicate in front of us, but other than that there is no restriction. I shall show you to your room, where you can contact your people in privacy." The two women breathed quiet sighs of relief and followed Ruyen as it moved through the corridors.

The room was simple, but clean and well kept. The floor and walls were panelled with honey coloured wood, the furniture consisted of two beds, a clothes press and two over stuffed chairs by the window, with a small bookcase between them. Siannon picked up a book, thumbed through it. Of course she could not read a word but the text still looked oddly familiar. She put the book down and went to stand beside B'Elanna at the window. The window overlooked what could only be a garden, it was filled with a riot of colour and a profusion of greenery, with the glint of water visible here and there.

"It's funny you know," Siannon said, as she turned around to lean back against the wall, watching B'Elanna's thoughtful face, "I thought I'd be chafing at the bit with having to stay here, but I'm not. This whole place is weird, it's so..." she waved her hand in exasperation. B'Elanna turned her head to smile at her.

"Gentle? Insidious?"

"I suppose you could say that. It's still weird though."

"Mm, know what you mean. Chakotay would be in his element, he loves places like this. I think he's going to be jealous when we tell him about all of this." They shared a wide smile at the thought of their XO.

"He's going to kick himself for not insisting on coming down himself, isn't he? Talking of Chakotay, we'd better contact Voyager, let them know we're okay."

 

Much later, Siannon was alone in the garden. She sat on a bench by one of the silvery pools of water, breathing in the peace, enjoying the kiss of the breeze on her skin and the warmth from the last rays of the sun on her face. Her feet were bare as she wiggled her toes in the blue-green stuff that passed for grass. She had not realised quite how much she missed the feel of the earth beneath her feet or the sun on her face. She wished she could share it with Harry, but that was physically impossible. She sat for a few minutes longer before moving to tap her communicator, there was no-one around.

"O'Niall to Kim."

"Siannon! Gods, Siannon. Is everything all right?" She could hear the love and anxiety in his voice.

"Everything's fine. I was just watching the sunset and I missed you. Sunsets are meant to be shared, especially in a place as beautiful as this. Oh Harry, I wish you were here with me."

"*I* wish I was there. I'm bothered about tomorrow, I know Tom is too. Do you really have to do this?"

"It's not just a question of having to do the ritual now. I think we really need to, for ourselves, for us all. Don't ask me to explain, I can't, but B'Elanna feels the same way."

"That place has certainly gotten to you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, B'Elanna's fine. Honest. Don't forget, we find out more about what's going to happen in the ritual, tomorrow. I won't be able to tell you about it, but I should be able to talk to you again, and I'll see you sometime the day after that."

"That's two nights too long."

"Stay with Tom, misery loves company."

"Don't you think that's being a bit unfair? We're worried about you, both of us."

"I know. I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. I think you'll need each other. I know what you two are like, remember. This is not your fault. You can try and convince Tom, and he can try and convince you."

"I'm sure we'll manage. By the way, the Captain knows about us now. Tom kind of overreacted when she told us you had to stay down there for the ritual and..."

"You had to calm him down."

"Something like that, yeah."

"Oh well. Do you mind?"

"Not really. She had to find out sometime. I think she found it funny, actually."

"She would." Siannon heard footsteps on the gravel path close by. "Harry, I have to go. Someone's coming and I'm not supposed to talk to the ship in front of the Hesdarians. Goodnight, acushlah. I love you."

"And I love you. Take care."

"I will. O'Niall out." She did not think that whoever was approaching would have heard their whispered goodbyes and she relaxed in the scented darkness for a while before returning to the room, and B'Elanna.

*

The next day they spent mostly with Ruyen, who gave them what details it could about what to expect that evening, leaving them with little time to contact Voyager to let them know what they were expecting. Sunset approached all too fast, and with it the preparations for the ritual.

 

The two women regarded each other. They were both clad in simple brown shifts that fell to their ankles, Siannon's hair flowed unbound down her back in loose curls and soft waves. They were barefoot.

"You know Siannon, brown really isn't your colour. You look ill."

"That's because I feel ill. I've not done anything like this before, and I *really* don't like that feeling."

"Never?"

"Certainly not in the last 1800 or so years anyway. I had to do some pretty strange things when I was training as a bard, the druids liked ritual you see, but once I left Ireland I tended to avoid mysticism as it made me uncomfortable. Still does, actually, and I don't really know why. There's probably something way back when that I've blocked out because I didn't want to remember, or maybe I wasn't supposed to remember."

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel any better or not."

"Sorry." They heard the sounds of footsteps approaching the door.

"Looks like it's time."

They were both pleased to find that their guide was to be Ruyen, it calmed their frayed nerves somewhat.

"B'Elanna, Siannon, are you ready to start your journey?"

"Yes."

"Then follow me." Ruyen led the way deeper and deeper into the Sanctuary until at last they were actually underground. Before them was a pool. The water had a strange silvery iridescence to it. On the other side was a grotto, where a robed and cowled figure waited in silence. Ruyen led them right to the water's edge.

"Here is the Heart of the Sanctuary, the blood of time and knowledge that never sleeps, the water of life and love that is ever present, the giver of peace. You must pass through the Heart to start your journey, bearing nothing but yourselves, your trust and love for each other." Another figure approached, one with an alarming likeness to Triana, except for the height. This woman had a wickedly sharp looking knife lying across her outstretched palms. Ruyen hefted it in one hand, murmured something unintelligible and slit the shifts from neck to hem. The cut material fluttered to the ground leaving Siannon and B'Elanna standing naked. Ruyen exchanged the knife for a brush and pot of some paint-like substance.

"B'Elanna Torres, these are the signs of who you are." The symbols were painted on her forehead, her chest and her abdomen, and shone faintly purple in the silvery glow from the water. "Warrior, traveller, maker, sceptic; this is who you are, accept and be true." She shuddered as the weight of the words sank in, the symbols burning trails of icy fire across her skin. She stared into the colourless eyes.

"I accept." Ruyen then turned to Siannon, again painting her with symbols.

"Siannon O'Niall, these are the signs of who you are. Immortal, healer, bard, believer; this is who you are, accept and be true." Siannon felt panic threaten as her heart pounded; she had no idea *how* they knew she was immortal for she certainly hadn't told them. Ruyen said quietly, "Be calm, little one. The Heart sees all." She stifled her words, but she couldn't stifle the thoughts that verged on the irreverent; she hadn't been called 'Little One' in centuries. Trembling, all she said aloud was,

"I accept."

"Then start your journey, together and in peace." Ruyen laid a hand on each of their heads and murmured a blessing, before stepping back. Hand in hand Siannon and B'Elanna entered the strange looking pool.

 

Siannon was pleasantly surprised, the water, if it was water, was pleasantly cool against her skin without being cold. The floor of the pool was rock, but was covered in a thick layer of fine sand which her feet sank into with every step, cushioning her from any sharp edges. The water swirled around her in sensuous eddies, reminding her of the touch of Harry's fingers on her skin, caressing her as she moved deeper into the pool. She braved a quick glance at B'Elanna, finding a similar thought echoed in the brown eyes. Moving forward, the water soon came up to her waist, then it was lapping at her chest, her neck, her chin. Holding onto B'Elanna tightly she let the water wash over her face and then her head. Just as she was wondering when she would next be able to breathe they reached a step, another. Gasping, their heads broke through the surface of the water. They slowly climbed the steps to find themselves in the grotto, the robed figure barring their way.

"Who comes from the Heart?"

"B'Elanna Torres."

"Siannon O'Niall."

"Enter in peace and be welcome." The figure stepped aside, letting them pass. They stopped by a low stone altar. There were four items on the altar; a large crystal bowl, full of water, which cast a weird shadow over the rest of the altar, a knife, a strip of white silk and a small bronze bowl that looked remarkably like a quaich to Siannon. They turned to face each other, letting their hands fall to their sides.

 

Siannon stared at B'Elanna as if she was seeing her for the first time. She looked proud and beautiful, the painted symbols making her think of the Pictish warrior women who had fought naked alongside their men, and just as ferociously by all accounts, to protect their homes and families. She was like a panther, sleek, graceful, beautiful and dangerous. The iridescent drops of water made her skin gleam golden in the strange silvery light. The sight quite took her breath away. For the first time she fully understood Tom's fascination with this strange, wild creature who was her friend.

B'Elanna found herself equally mesmerised. With her long hair looking almost black from its immersion in the water, and dripping down her back, she felt Siannon ought to look bedraggled. Instead she looked fragile, otherworldly, like she had stepped from one of the old tales about the seal people who could wear human form for only a short time. Her pale skin was lustrous in the strange light, making her look as if she was carved from mother of pearl. She was like one of her swords, all silvery shining beauty with the strength of pure steel. The sight took her breath away. For the first time she fully understood Harry's enchantment with this strange, ethereal creature who was her friend.

"You're beautiful." The words were uttered as one, but from two hearts, with two voices. A third voice interrupted their reverie.

"Now that you truly see each other, it is time to bind yourselves together." The knife appeared between them. Siannon took it, and cut deeply into her own right palm, down to the bone. The blood ran freely down her arm as she held her hand up, palm outwards, facing B'Elanna. B'Elanna took the knife and slashed into her left palm before placing it gently against Siannon's still bleeding hand. Their mingled blood dripped from their hands to be caught in the quaich which was held by the priest. Replacing it on the altar he took up the strip of silk, binding their cut hands together, palm to palm, intoning as he did so,

"As I bind you palm to palm, blood to blood; may you be bound heart to heart and soul to soul. Women and more than women, sisters and more than sisters. Let no longer deception and guilt keep you apart. In this you are one." He repeated this twice more as he continued to bind their hands. At first B'Elanna did not take much notice of his words. Her hand was on fire, burning. Slowly she became aware of a tingling, like static electricity, along the line of the cut and the pain diminished. She began to concentrate on the words. As he entered the last repetition she had such a great feeling of peace surge into her that it was almost shocking. This time he continued, "As one, swear to the Great Light that guides and preserves us." They looked at each other, lost in eyes of green and brown and recited,

"We give ourselves to you, heart and soul, flesh and blood, for evermore." Smiling gently, the priest pushed back his cowl.

"Well then, my sisters in spirit, are you ready to continue?" They both nodded.   
He picked up the quaich in one hand and reached over to scoop a handful of water from the crystal bowl. Holding the quaich carefully he slowly dribbled the water onto the mixed blood. A white, misty light began to rise up from the quaich. He dipped a finger into the mixture and traced another symbol, first onto Siannon's right, then onto B'Elanna's left shoulder blade. "May your loved ones watch over you and guard your backs while you go on your journey." He took up the quaich and dashed its contents on the floor.

 

As the light rose up to engulf them in an incandescent flare of brightness Siannon grew progressively more unnerved, until she became aware of a familiar, beloved presence behind her and the gentle, ghostly touch of a well known pair of hands on her shoulders.

"Harry?!" Then all there was, was light.

*

Tom did not really need to be at conn that shift, same as Harry did not need to be at ops, but they were both desperate for something to do, to take their minds off the two women on the planet below. Luckily enough both Janeway and Chakotay understood, though they were both glad that Voyager was in a stable orbit and did not need any fancy flying or tweaks to her systems to keep her going, as neither Tom or Harry were performing at their best. Janeway was watching Tom's discomfort with a mixture of concealed glee and worry. Glee at seeing him finally knocked out of his stride; worry about him, Harry, Siannon and B'Elanna. She hoped they were all right. Suddenly his back stiffened and he went deathly pale. She was up out of her seat in no time and was the only one close enough to hear his whispered,

"B'Elanna?!" as he crumpled to the floor. She whirled around at the sound of a dull thud behind her to find Harry had also collapsed.

"What the hell is going on down there?!" She was livid. Chakotay put a calming hand on her shoulder, trying to ground her.

"You can find out once we know Tom and Harry are going to be all right... Bridge to sickbay."

"Go ahead, Commander."

"Prepare for emergency transport of Mr. Paris and Mr. Kim." Chakotay could have sworn he heard a muttered 'Not again' from down in sickbay.

"Initiating transport." Chakotay watched the still forms of Tom and Harry disappear in the transporter beam. "Transport complete, Commander. I'll keep you informed of their condition as I obtain more information. What happened by the way?"

"I wish I knew Doctor, they just collapsed."

"Simultaneously?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm. Sickbay out."

*

Janeway and Chakotay were both in her ready room when the Doctor called back.

"I'm pleased to say that I can't find anything physically wrong with either Mr. Paris or Mr. Kim, their vital signs are all perfectly normal and stable. However." Janeway and Chakotay shared a worried glance before returning their attention to the Doctor.

"Go on."

"However, mentally they just seem to be... elsewhere. I can't rouse either of them, and there's no indication of them coming round spontaneously. I can only surmise it has something to do with that ritual that Siannon and Lieutenant Torres are undergoing. I really think you need to speak to the Hesdarians."

"Thank you Doctor, I had every intention of doing that anyway, I was just waiting for your report. If I learn anything that may help, I'll tell you."

"Thank you, Captain. Sickbay out." Janeway leaned back in her chair, resting her head against Chakotay's body where he stood behind her. She felt his hands on her shoulders, and relaxed under the familiar touch.

"Well, Kathryn, I think it's probably time to contact the Hesdarians. Do you want me to stay?"

"Please." It did not take long to get through and the screen soon cleared to show the figure of Triana, looking mildly annoyed.

"Captain Janeway."

"Headwoman Triana."

"If this is regarding your people, I'm afraid I can't help you. They are in the Sanctuary at the moment, performing the ritual."

"Well, it is and it isn't. I am concerned about two of my officers who collapsed a short while ago, for no apparent reason."

"What has this to do with us?"

"I was wondering if it might have anything to do with the ritual."

"I doubt it... unless..." Triana frowned. "These two officers - are they involved in relationships with B'Elanna and Siannon?"

"Yes they are, actually. But..." Triana's bright eyes flicked sideways for a moment.

"Damn, we should have thought of this. I'm sorry Captain, you should have been warned that this may occur."

"Can you explain? And will they recover?"

"Oh yes, they'll recover. They should wake once they are no longer needed."

"Which will be?"

"Sunrise, probably. As for explaining, there is only so much I can tell you."

"I understand. Please, continue."

"Part of the ritual consists of a...spiritual journey, I suppose. Before they set out the priest entreats their loved ones to watch over them and guard their backs. Nothing usually happens physically unless there is a particularly close and loving bond, and then the guard or guards will generally feel the need of their loved ones and find a way to reach them in spirit. It is not something that can be controlled consciously, if it's going to happen, it happens, that's unavoidable I'm afraid. That this has occurred now, to two off-worlders, is most surprising, but the only after effect that I can think of is that these four people will be much closer than before."

"Thank you, you've been most helpful. Janeway out." She leaned back in her chair again, chuckling to herself. Chakotay pushed the monitor out of the way to sit on the desk, regarding her with a faint air of amused puzzlement.

"What?"

"I don't think the Hesdarians have ever met anyone quite like those four before. I'm not sure if it would be possible for them to be closer than they already are."

"Meaning?"

"Do you know about Tom and Harry?" Janeway asked. Chakotay shifted slightly, flashing her a rare grin.

"Being lovers? Yes I do, actually. They ..er.. forgot to put the privacy lock on the holodeck one evening. I walked in on them. I don't know who was more embarrassed, them or me."

"Chakotay! Why didn't you tell me?"

"They asked me not to. And I didn't interrupt anything, not really. They were just a lot closer than they would have been if they weren't more than friends." He gave her another quick grin. "A hell of a lot closer." Janeway let out a hoot of laughter.

"I can imagine. I got a small taste of that myself yesterday, when Harry was trying to calm Tom down. It seems that B'Elanna and Siannon are very understanding."

"They'd have to be. From what I saw you could no more stop those two from loving each other than you could make Klingons like Tribbles."

"That's all very well, but it doesn't give me a solution to this situation."

"Kathryn, I honestly don't think there is a solution apart from letting everything follow its course. By tomorrow everything should be resolved."

"Should being the operative word. You're right, of course, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I just wish there was something I could *do*. I hate this inactivity." Chakotay slid off the desk to wrap his arms around her, and whispered in her ear,

"You wouldn't be my Kathryn if you didn't, but you can't be in control of this situation, it's out of your hands."

"And in the very capable hands of those four." She rubbed at her temples. "Will you speak to the Doctor for me, please? I think you might find he'd appreciate your views on rituals and spiritual journeys."

"Chicken."

"I'm the Captain, remember. I'm delegating." They shared a quick but heartfelt kiss before Chakotay left.

*

Towards sunrise, local time, the Doctor noticed a change in the condition of his patients. Whatever force had kept them unconscious appeared to be decreasing its hold on them. Tom was the first to surface completely, the first word spoken the same as his last.

"B'Elanna?!" He sat bolt upright, swinging his legs over the side of the bio-bed. The Doctor was at his side immediately, restraining him gently with a hand on his chest.

"She's still on the planet, as is Siannon." Tom stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment, before his gaze began to clear. He glanced towards the other bio-beds.

"Harry?"

"Has not come round yet, but it shouldn't be long now." As if to confirm his words there was a gasp from the bio-bed behind him as Harry reacted in an almost identical fashion to Tom. The Doctor stepped back to regard them both as they perched on the edges of their bio-beds, staring at each other, the air almost crackling with the intensity of their gaze.

"Do either of you remember what happened?"

"Sort of."

"It's a bit unreal, but yeah, I do," added Tom.

"Please try and remember, the Captain is going to want to hear this. I'll let her know you're both awake and she should be down presently."

 

By the time she arrived at sickbay, with Chakotay in tow, Tom and Harry had moved to share one bio-bed. Tom had an arm around Harry's shoulders while Harry had his wrapped around Tom's waist, though their expressions were still rather strained. The Doctor appeared slightly disgruntled at this display of affection but showed a rare display of tact and said nothing. Janeway shared a small grin with Chakotay at the sight of the two men so close together, wiping all expression off her face as three pairs of eyes turned to face them.

"Well then, can either of you gentlemen offer some explanation as to what transpired yesterday?" She fixed Tom and Harry with her 'I'm waiting' glare. Tom gave her a rueful smile.

"We can certainly try," he said, sharing a quick glance with Harry, who continued;

"...But it might not make much sense."

"At this point I'm not bothered about sense, I just want *some* idea of what's going on down there, and at the moment you two are my only chance of getting it." Harry and Tom resettled themselves slightly, letting their arms fall, only to link their fingers together instead.

"Well." Tom hesitated slightly, glancing at Harry, who nodded for him to continue.

"You know how worried we've been about Siannon and B'Elanna."

"We could hardly miss it." Chakotay said wryly, smiling slightly. Tom looked a bit embarrassed at that.

"Sorry... All I really remember is suddenly being aware of *her* anxiety, rather than just my own. I could almost feel her beside me. Next thing I heard her call out, 'Help me'. I heard it in my head, clear as day and all I could think of was how much she needed me, so I answered. I kind of reached out for her and she was there, in front of me. I could see Siannon, with Harry behind her, and then...and then there was this bright light, all around us, surrounding the four of us, almost binding us together." He paused, screwing up his eyes in an effort to remember more, shook his head as he opened them again. "That's all I remember. The next thing I was aware of was waking up here." Janeway looked disappointed.

"I'm afraid that's not much help, Tom."

"I know. Sorry." She gave him a gentle smile, and reached out to pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. Have you anything more to add, Harry?" She turned her attention to him, as he looked up at her.

"Nothing much. I could tell that we were in some sort of underground cavern, by a lake I think; and that there was someone else there, one of the priests I imagine; but apart from that I can't really add anything to what Tom's already told you. That's the way I felt too, as if I was being called." He shrugged and gave her a regretful smile. "I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for Siannon and B'Elanna to come back to find out what was going on." Janeway sighed, she hated waiting. Behind her she felt Chakotay move to perch on the bio-bed opposite Tom and Harry.

"And don't forget, Kathryn, they may not be allowed to tell you either. Most rituals seem to have an element of secrecy around them; the Hesdarians are probably no different." She turned to place a hand carefully on his arm, as near to a caress as she would allow herself when she was being 'Captain'.

"I'm well aware of that. Don't worry, I won't push." With a last smile at all of them, she swept out of sickbay. Chakotay smiled, shaking his head slightly, before turning to face the two men sitting opposite.

 

"Are you absolutely *sure* you don't remember anything else? Impressions, feelings, *anything* about the experience in general."

Tom shook his head emphatically.

"Sorry Chakotay, it's all a complete blank. The one overriding impression I did get was that we were only there as support, as anchors; lending our physical strength to them but precious little else. That's probably why I feel so tired." Chakotay noticed then, for the first time, just how washed out they looked. He felt rather guilty, but it did not stop him asking,

"Harry?" He realised that Harry was lost in thought, staring with unseeing eyes at his and Tom's joined hands, using his other hand to toy absent mindedly with Tom's fingers.

"Harry?" This time he said it a bit more forcefully. Harry started, nearly jumping off the bio-bed.

"Sorry. I was thinking. I remember voices." Chakotay was concerned, remembering Harry's uneasy comments about the experiences that followed his brush with species 8472, including his treatment and recovery.

"Voices? Similar to when you..." Harry interrupted quickly; he was determined to think about that particular part of his life as little as possible.

"No!...No, nothing like that. This seemed almost friendly, but I couldn't understand anything. It was as though I was listening through a door or a wall, I could hear everything. I just couldn't understand it. I could feel... presences, too." Tom turned to regard Harry with a bemused expression.

"Presences? You mean other people?" Harry shook his head, causing his hair to flop into his eyes. He brushed it back with an impatient hand before looking back up at Chakotay.

"Not people. I don't know what they were, but they were there, around us. It was such a strange feeling. I could feel Siannon in front of me and it seemed that through her I could feel B'Elanna and Tom; we were being drawn closer and closer together. Then the light got brighter and brighter and the strength just seemed to be pouring out of me. Next thing I remember was waking up here."

"Sounds like you two have had quite an experience." Tom snorted at Chakotay's wry comment.

"That's one way of putting it, but it's an experience I think we could do without repeating. Right Harry?"

"Definitely." Tom smiled gently at Harry and squeezed his hand.

"Well then, I'll leave you two to the Doctor. You've got the rest of today off, probably tomorrow too. Get some rest." He turned on his heel and left, sickbay seeming much larger after his departure. The Doctor regarded them both sternly.

"If you two gentlemen go back to your quarters to rest, and eat, then I see no reason why I should keep you here. I'm not going to be able to do anything more for you."

"Okay, Doc. We promise. Before you go though, do you know where our uniforms are?"

"In my office." With that, he shimmered out of existence. Harry gave Tom a mischievous grin.

"You know, we don't have to put our uniforms on. You look very fetching in Starfleet pyjamas."

"Maybe, but have you taken a good look at yourself? Blue just is *not* your colour, Harry." Harry chuckled and aimed a playful swipe at Tom's head.

"Come on, helmboy. Let's go."

"Uniforms first?"

"Uniforms first."

*

 

Deep underground, the sun never reached The Heart. Yet as the sun rose over the outer precincts of the Sanctuary, the pool began to glow with its own unearthly light. The light grew, and brightened, until it merged with the swirling incandescence surrounding the figures in the grotto. The light shimmered in the air, a bright and shining thing, shot through with a purplish iridescence that almost seemed to breathe with the two women and their wraith-like protectors. Then, with one last blinding flash, it was gone, leaving a curiously bell-like sound hanging in the cavern.

*

Siannon was completely oblivious of the passage of time; the light surrounded her, suffusing her being. At the centre of the light was an... Awareness. She could not think of it in any other way. Drawing strength from Harry she reached towards this awareness, grasping for understanding, touching B'Elanna's consciousness in a way that she had never touched anyone before. She could sense B'Elanna reaching out for her in a similar way as she drew strength from Tom. They were fully open to each other; in this strange existence it was not possible to hide anything. Soulbound, together, they embraced the presence in the light without reservation, holding nothing back. To Siannon it seemed that she was part of a melody of incomparable sweetness and joy. With a start she realised that the presence she felt was in fact the Heart, or more accurately, some strange sort of energy beings that lived *in* the Heart that had unwittingly been given consciousness by contact with the first Hesdarian priests, Ashkrahin all, to discover the place.

 

With a kind of shining delight, the Heart told its story; from the time that it was first understood that the Ashkrahin priests had awoken something extraordinary, to the way matters stood now.   
The Ashkrahin in general remained uniquely sensitive to the Heart and its needs, were able to sense if someone was capable of binding with it, imparting some of the essence of their own consciousness to it, each receiving something different in return. Non-Ashkrahin usually needed a partner, and sometimes an anchor, to reach full communion with the Heart, and then remained intrinsically bound to both partner and anchor for the rest of their lives. Complete understanding flooded through Siannon and B'Elanna, just at the moment when Harry and Tom's strength abruptly gave out. With a last lingering touch on their joined souls, the Heart-beings withdrew from them.

 

The sudden absence of light made the darkness in the cavern seem more complete. Not a threatening, chilling darkness; but a comforting, soothing darkness similar to what a child would experience in utero. As the light returned to its usual ambient level the crumpled forms of the two women in the grotto became visible, the attending priest hovering over them. Gently he reached out to touch each of them on the forehead, tracing a sign. In a short while they began to stir.

 

Siannon and B'Elanna experienced some difficulty in struggling to an upright position as their hands were still bound together. Neither woman asked for the binding to be undone, they knew instinctively that would come later. Kneeling, they stared into each others eyes, trying to perceive the depth of what they had shared, trying to communicate without words. With a fond smile, the priest softly touched them both on the shoulder to gain their attention.

"It can be a little startling, hmm? I remember how I felt, even though it is many years ago now. Come, we must finish what we have begun." He assisted them both to stand, guiding them to the pool-side and down the steps, totally ignoring the fact that his robe was getting soaked in the process. Once they were chest deep, he stopped them, before moving to the step below. Holding their hands below the level of the water, he began to carefully unwind the silk that bound their hands together, chanting in a low voice. As the last of the silk fell away into the water and his waiting hands, he smiled beatifically at them.

"Let this always be a sign of the binding of your souls." He tore the strip of silk down the middle until it was ripped on two. Then he loosely wound a piece of the silk around each woman's wrist. The silk, once the white of new snow, was now as red as their combined blood. Breaking their hands apart, he took one in each of his own and led them back up the steps. "Ruyen will take you back now; there is much you need to reflect upon before tonight." They were steered toward a flat bottomed boat that had approached silently across water while they were unaware of what was going on around them. They took Ruyen's outstretched hands and were assisted into the boat, to find themselves wrapped in soft brown robes by another silent figure in the grey of the Hesdarian priesthood.

 

Neither of them said a word to each other while they were gently and silently led to a room, still underground, furnished with a couple of low couches, an equally low table, and piles of rugs and blankets. Again, the source of light was indiscernible, seeming to emanate from the very walls in a soft silver glow.

 

B'Elanna appeared to see none of this. She threw herself down onto one of the couches, staring at the palm of her left hand, fingering the strip of red silk around her wrist. There were no traces of   
Klingon fierceness in her now, she looked shocked and bemused by the turn in events, she looked *small*.

 

Siannon watched B'Elanna with concern for a minute or two, and when she did not move, cast her eyes around their new surroundings. Nothing in the room suggested any function other than relaxation. After another worried glance in B'Elanna's direction, she went to kneel at her feet, resting back on her heels. Gently, she took B'Elanna's left hand in both of hers, to try and discern what had so fascinated her. Across her palm ran a thin, silvery line; all that was left of what should have been a very angry scar from the knife cut.

Siannon's heart began to beat faster. This was important. With some trepidation she inspected the palm of her own right hand.

Cutting across the lines that had been there all her life was a faint, silvery scar. A scar, by all rights, she should not have.

 

She laid her hand, palm upwards, side by side with B'Elanna's, resting them on B'Elanna's leg. She whispered to her friend, trying to reach her from whatever place she had shut herself.

"B'Elanna." There was no acknowledgement that she had even spoken, never mind that she had been heard. Siannon tried again, louder, but still softly.

"B'Elanna. Come on B'Elanna, look at me." Slowly, sense returned to the warm brown eyes. Siannon breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Siannon?" The brown eyes searched the face before her, apparently finding what they were looking for as she relaxed. "Siannon. What happens now?"

"I'm not sure, but I think there is something you should look at." B'Elanna's eyes narrowed slightly in puzzlement. "Our hands."

"I looked. There's hardly any scar. I don't understand how."

"It's more than that. Look again. At mine as well as your own." B'Elanna obliged.

"Yours is the same. But what does that prove? I still don't understand." Siannon drew a deep breath, let it out slowly.

"You're forgetting one very important thing."

"I am?"

"Have you ever seen me cut my hand before?" B'Elanna closed her eyes while she thought, trying her hardest to remember.

"Yes, yes I have. The day you first arrived on Voyager. At the staff meeting you cut your left hand." She grabbed Siannon's left hand as she said this, turned it over to examine the palm. There was nothing there.

"...To prove I was immortal. Exactly. I *don't* scar. Or I haven't before anyway."

"But..."

"What does it mean? I have no idea."

"No, I wasn't going to ask that. It's just that when our hands were bound together I felt something along the line of the cut."

"Sort of like a tingling burn?" B'Elanna raised her head, tossing the hair back out of her face, and met Siannon's eyes.

"Something like that, yes. Is that significant?" Siannon gave her a crooked smile.

"It could be. That's the sort of sensation I get when I'm healing." She picked up both of B'Elanna's hands, holding them in her own. "Every immortal carries round a lot of energy within themselves.   
We call it the Quickening. Nobody, even after thousands of years, is entirely sure just what you can do with the quickening. It seems to be what halts our ageing at the time we first died, and what   
powers our healing ability. It's what we sense when we feel another one of us is near, and is transferred from one immortal to another when we take a head. But there are some other, little known functions of the quickening. Most of these are pure rumour and hearsay, but one thing for certain, it's a definite source of energy. I think that those... things... that live in The Heart may have tapped into it, and used it to link us somehow."

"I hope this doesn't mean I'm going to live forever, I certainly don't feel any different."

"No, I don't think you need to worry about that. It's just..." Siannon unwound herself so she was in a more upright kneeling posture. "Look, I want to try something. This may or may not prove, or even *do* anything but... Give me your left hand. Like that, yes." Siannon was only inches away from B'Elanna as she knelt in front of her. Gently, she placed her hand against B'Elanna's in an echo of what they had done earlier. "Now I want you to think about me, carefully. The way I look, the way I feel, even the way I smell. I'll be doing the same about you. Tell me if you feel anything."

For long minutes, they stayed in that position; B'Elanna perched on the low couch, Siannon kneeling before her; palm to palm; still; quiet; eyes closed. If they had been watching carefully they may have caught sight of a faint purplish spark arcing between them. Suddenly; B'Elanna gasped, and her eyes flew open. She stared wide eyed at Siannon, not breaking contact for a second.

"What did you do? I can feel you. In... in... my *head*."

"What am I thinking?"

"I don't know, I can't tell. You're just *there*. Like you're holding my hand. It's like, it's like..."

"When we felt Tom and Harry before. At least that's what it feels like to me."

"Yes, that's it. I can almost feel them still. This is amazing. Siannon, what did you do? I didn't know ESP was an immortal thing."

"It isn't. And I didn't *do* anything. I'm more certain than ever that ceremony linked us in some way. Maybe this is what they meant by 'bound' when they told us we were to be 'Bound and Sworn'."

"I can live with this. It kind of feels... comforting almost. I wonder if it'll last when we leave here." B'Elanna wound her fingers around Siannon's, pulling her closer.

"I don't know. I don't even know what to do now." Siannon gazed into B'Elanna's eyes, trying to read what she saw in them, trying to understand what she could feel pulsing between them. B'Elanna smiled at her seeming indecision.

"I know what *I* want to do now." Her breath puffed against Siannon's skin.

"What?"

"I want to kiss you," she whispered. Siannon smiled.

"What's stopping you?"

"Nothing, now." Carefully, tentatively, their lips met. It was a kiss of sharing, of love rather than passion, an affirmation of their link.

With an air of wonder, Siannon gently kissed B'Elanna's brow ridges, slowly making her way down the rest of her face, her neck, her body. It was a gentle exploration, something she was unsure would ever happen again.

 

B'Elanna returned the kisses and caresses in kind, more gentle than she was wont to be. She deeply felt, with all her being, that this fragile thing that was between her and the immortal woman should not be broken with unrestrained passion. The peak, when it hit them, was like the rest of their lovemaking, a gentle ebb and flow of sensation, not a torrent of desire, but one that left them both gasping nonetheless. Wrapped around each other, they fell asleep on the floor amongst their discarded robes and the heaps of blankets.

*

B'Elanna and Siannon remained totally oblivious to everything for quite some time. So much so, they were completely unaware of Ruyen and Triana entering the room some time later. Watching the two entwined figures, Triana smiled up at her taller companion.

"It seems you were right. A strong link indeed. What about the others, on the ship?"

"I don't think you need to worry about that. If I'm reading things correctly..."

"Which no doubt you are..."

"Then, I think that we're looking at ideal candidates for Na'hachera'amin." Ruyen bent to cover the sleeping women with another blanket, carefully brushing a long fingered hand across their heads.

"The Fourfold Vows? Are you certain? That's an awfully big commitment to make."

"It's one I feel that these four people are close to making anyway, I'm just not sure if they're ready yet. You know how long it can take to reconcile yourself to a path you were not expecting to take, no matter how much you really wanted it." He smiled at the small woman next to him.

"Only too well. We should go, Ruyen, and let them sleep a while longer. We can send their clothes down here, I'm sure they would be more comfortable in familiar things. And if you're resolved in suggesting Na'hachera'amin, I need to contact the ship. You're determined to make sure my life is not easy, aren't you." They turned to leave, with a last, fond look at the two sleeping women.

 

"Captain. We're being hailed by the Hesdarians." Janeway sighed, and put down the padd she had been working on. Circumstances seemed to be conspiring against her ever reviewing the staff reports. "They want to speak to you specifically." She smiled to herself, the crewman at Ops did not sound very happy about the situation. She was very glad of the privacy of her ready room at that moment.

"Patch it through to my ready room, Mr. Geron."

"Aye Captain." She took a quick swig of her ever present coffee and turned the monitor toward herself. The screen cleared to show the by now familiar countenance of Triana.

"Headwoman Triana." The small woman gave Janeway a smile.

"We can dispense with that formality now, Captain. Triana is perfectly acceptable. We don't use rank much in Hesdaria."

"Very well, Triana. Have you any news for me? My people are safe?"

Triana chuckled slightly.

"Oh, they're perfectly safe. Recovering; but safe. Their experience of the Ritual and it's aftermath were a little overwhelming I think. It happens. Your two officers on the ship, are they all right?"

"Perfectly. I think they also found the experience 'a little overwhelming'." Janeway examined the face on the screen before her. "What do you *really* want, Triana? You didn't contact me specifically just to enquire about my officer's health." The face on the screen lit up with a wide smile.

"You're right of course. What I want to discuss with you involves something of a much more personal nature, one that could have a great effect on all four of your crew. I really need to discuss this with them, but I felt I had to ask your permission first. You are the head of your community, Captain, as I am, but you do not have the support and resources that I do. This will affect you all."

"Go on."

"It involves something we call the Na'hachera'amin, the Fourfold Vows. It is a variation on the usual conclusion of the Ritual, and one that only occurs in the rarest of circumstances. These circumstances exist here, between your four crew members, whether they are aware of it or not." Janeway was intrigued.

"Please, explain."

*

Chakotay could have sworn that the Captain's voice sounded strange when she requested his presence in her ready room. Shrugging it off as his imagination, he left the bridge under Tuvok's command and made his way to the ready room.

"Kathryn, is everything all right?" He asked with some concern as he entered. Her head was pillowed on her arms, and her shoulders were shaking. It was only when she raised her head that he realised she was laughing. "Kathryn, what did the Hesdarians say?"

"Oh, Chakotay. I'm not sure you'd believe it. I'm not sure I believe it myself." She waved at him to sit down. He took his usual spot on her desk.

"Well?" She took a deep breath.

"It seems that Tom, Harry, B'Elanna and Siannon are only a hairsbreadth away from being married by Hesdarian Spiritual Law."

"Married?"

"In a manner of speaking. To each other."

"All four of them? By *Spiritual* Law? They have more than one?"

"Yes. To be married by Civil Law would formalise the relationship. I think she's going to offer them that option as well."

"What!"

"It's true. According to what Triana told me, it's because of their reactions during the Ritual. It's also very rare, she said, and a great honour. She wanted my permission to ask them herself, in person."

"Oh Spirits. Married? Tom and B'Elanna?"

"And Tom and Harry, and Tom and Siannon, from what I understand."

Chakotay could not restrain himself any longer, and let a great hoot of laughter. Almost immediately, he managed to control himself.

"Sorry." He grinned at her before continuing, "I know they're close, but married? I'm not sure that they're ready for this." Janeway shrugged a little.

"Neither was she, which is why she wanted to ask my permission first." Chakotay picked up her hand from where it rested on the desk, rubbed his thumb across the back of it; she smiled up at him.

"Are you going to let her ask them?"

"I don't see why not. There are so many undercurrents between those four; this may just make them look at want they want a little more carefully. I honestly don't think it will affect their work no matter what they decide. It's up to them, now."

 

Janeway made her way down the corridors in a pensive mood, surprised in a way that the two men had ended up in Siannon's quarters, of all places. She pressed the chime, waiting for an answer. She did not hear anything, but the door slid open so she took this as an invitation and stepped inside. The first thing that hit her was the dim lighting, then the smell. She sniffed appreciatively; orange and cinnamon she identified with little difficulty, but there was an underlying, woody aroma that she couldn't place. Peering through the candle lit gloom she could just make out Tom and Harry in a heap of cushions by the couch. Tom was sprawled untidily on the floor with Harry draped across him, fast asleep. He looked up to see who had entered.

"Captain!" He struggled into a more upright position. She raised a hand to stop him.

"It's okay, Tom. Don't wake him just yet."

"It's too late," was grumpily mumbled from the vicinity of Tom's lap. Janeway raised a hand to try to cover the involuntary grin that had risen to her face as Harry blearily struggled into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes. She almost laughed outright when she saw the shock spread over his face when he realised he was speaking to the captain.

"Captain!"

"Don't worry about it, either of you. I just came to ask you something. Do you mind if I sit down?" She indicated the couch next to them. Tom recovered his poise first.

"Please, feel free." She sat, surprised at the softness of the couch. Surely Starfleet issue wasn't this comfortable. In fact, the whole quarters were probably the most un-Starfleet rooms she had ever been in on the ship, all except for the airponics bay. Someone had raised the lights to a more comfortable level, though they were still low, so she glanced around herself appreciatively. Almost every available wall was covered; in photographs, musical instruments, hangings and a couple of things she didn't know what to call. There were cushions and rugs scattered throughout the room with candles and oil burners placed at strategic intervals on the remaining free surfaces. Then it struck her. Siannon had made this room very much her own, it was her home, and it reflected the stamp of her personality in the way she had created it.

"So, what can we do for you?" She turned her attention back to Tom and Harry. It was Harry who had spoken, still looking rather rumpled, but obviously much more awake now. She noticed, with some amusement, that Tom had not let go of him. How she had missed their obvious attachment to each other, she did not know. Though on reflection, she realised she *did* know. They had not wanted her to. She was glad they were not hiding it any longer, so many things had become clearer now she knew. She smiled at them both.

"I've just spoken to Headwoman Triana. Everything's fine down there, don't worry. It seems she would like to speak to you in person. I think the four of you have surprised a few people in Hesdaria. I have an idea of what she is going to tell you, but all I'll ask is that you consider this very carefully. This is very important to all of you. Triana will meet you in an hour, at the Sanctuary."

"What about B'Elanna and Siannon?" Tom asked.

"They'll be there too. Like I said, this involves the four of you, and you're the only ones who can make this decision. I'll meet you in transporter room two in an hour. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain." She got up to leave, waving them back into the cushions on the floor.

"I'm perfectly capable of seeing myself out. You two better get yourselves ready. An hour, gentlemen." She swept out of the room without a backward glance.

 

Tom gave Harry an enthusiastic hug.

"What do you suppose all that was about?"

"I've no idea, but we'll find out soon enough anyway. I'll be so glad to see Siannon and B'Elanna; Gods, I've been worried about them." He turned in Tom's arms to give him a quick kiss. Tom smiled, and brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes.

"You're not the only one. I'm just glad you weren't down there too, I don't know what I would've done then."

"You would've coped, you always do."

"Maybe; but not always that well without you, Harry."

"You're just saying that." Harry grinned to take the sting out of his words; he knew there was more than an element of truth in what Tom said. They had been there for each other often enough to realise it. He struggled up out of the comfortable cocoon of Tom's arms. "We need to get ready. I don't know about you, but I'm going to have to get back to my own place to sort myself out. I need another uniform."

"Yeah, know what you mean." Tom reached up a hand and allowed himself to be hauled up to a standing position by Harry. They made their way around the room, blowing out the burners and candles before they left. Harry left Tom at his door with a hug and a kiss, making his way to the turbolift and his own quarters.

 

Less than an hour later, they were in the transporter room. Janeway was waiting for them. She smiled to see every trace of the rumpled, drowsy lovers that she had disturbed earlier, submerged under proper Starfleet demeanour. Then she noticed that they were holding hands.

"Tom. Harry. Are you ready?" Harry shot her a nervous smile.

"Considering neither of us know what we're getting into, yes." She patted him on the arm, with what she hoped was a reassuring touch. He still seemed so young sometimes.

"It won't be that bad, I promise, just a little unexpected, that's all. Don't forget to give it some serious thought before dismissing the whole idea out of hand. That goes for you too, Tom. Now go. You don't want to keep Triana waiting, believe me." She pushed the both of them in the direction of the transporter pad, before turning to the console.

"Ready?" She received nods from them both. "Energising."

*

Triana had decided to meet the two men in the garden. She had noticed the fascination both women had seemed to have for it, and hoped their menfolk would have a similar reaction. She needed everyone as relaxed as possible for what she had to tell them. It was not long before the tell-tale sparkles of the transporter appeared, she watched eagerly to see what their reactions would be. To her surprise and delight, the two men were actually holding hands as they arrived. She had not wanted to openly air her doubts, but knew Ruyen would have been aware of them through the soul-bond. She watched as two pairs of eyes flicked warily round their surroundings. The fair one of the two tapped his communication device.

"Paris to Janeway. We're down and safe, Captain."

"Acknowledged, Mr Paris. Let me know how matters proceed. Janeway out." When he had finished Triana stepped forward.

"Now that's out of the way, let me introduce myself. I am Triana, Headwoman of Hesdaria. And you are?"

"Tom Paris."

"Harry Kim." She smiled brightly at them both.

"I am very pleased to meet you. I know you must be worried about Siannon and B'Elanna, so if you would please come with me?" She led the way deeper into the gardens, noticing out of the corner of her eye that neither of them had relinquished their hold on the other. She was both relieved and troubled by this; just how dependant were these two men on each other, and how did the women fit into the equation? She was concerned that Ruyen's desire to offer Na'hachera'amin had blinded it to all the possible ramifications of such a commitment, though in deference to Ruyen's usual good sense, that was being a little unfair.

"I want you to realise that Siannon and B'Elanna have been deeply affected by their communication with The Heart." Harry picked up on her intentional slip immediately.

"The Heart? Communication? Excuse me for asking, but has this *Communication* anything to do with what I heard during the Ritual?"

Triana stopped dead in her tracks, whirled round to face him, and stared.

Harry felt very uncomfortable being subjected to such intense scrutiny; the tiny woman in front of him made him feel about ten years old. He received a reassuring squeeze on his fingers from   
Tom, and relaxed slightly. Triana walked right up to him, tilting her head back slightly so she could look in his eyes. There seemed to be a mixture of awe and amusement on her face. He returned her gaze with the utmost solemnity.

"They spoke to you?" She whispered. Tom looked bemused.

"They?" Harry shushed him with a gesture.

"I heard them," he answered, "But I couldn't understand." Triana stepped back, hands on hips, grinned at them both.

"Well," She said. "It seems that Ruyen is right, as usual. No wonder I didn't make the priesthood. I don't think this will be a problem after all." With that enigmatic remark, and another bright smile, she marched off without waiting to see if Tom and Harry were following. Tom glanced at Harry, eyebrow raised questioningly. Harry shrugged.

"Maybe we should just follow her and find out."

The place Triana had decided to use for their discussions was partly a Summer house and partly a place for seclusion. As such, it was hidden away from curious eyes, but light and airy, and surrounded by rich and verdant plant life. A small fountain played outside the door, the sound of falling water an aid to relaxation and meditation. It was Triana's favourite place in the whole of The Sanctuary, perhaps in the whole of Hesdaria. Everyone who knew about it simply called it The   
Garden House. Casting a glance through the large windows, she could see that the two women had fallen asleep again, curled around each other on a low couch. She noticed that they both wore their red silk knotted into a kind of bracelet around the cuffs of their uniforms. She wondered what Tom and Harry would make of the situation. Perching on the edge of the fountain, she settled down to wait for the two men to catch up.

 

Tom and Harry approached the fountain with some trepidation. Triana was seemingly oblivious to their approach. Tom shivered.

"Tom, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... She makes me nervous." Harry flashed him a quick smile, as much to reassure himself, as Tom.

"I'm glad it's not just me. She makes me feel like a kid that's been caught doing something he's not supposed to, " Harry said. Tom snorted.

"Know what you mean. She reminds me of one of my dad's relatives, great-aunt Bo; although I think she was actually his second cousin, not his aunt. Formidable woman. She'd had some sort of medical problem when she was younger and was less than one and a half metres tall, but God, did she make up for it with presence. I rather liked her, she couldn't stand my dad, thought he was 'wishy-washy'. It was great-aunt Bo who encouraged my aunt Rian to go off and do her own thing. She's dead now, much to my dad's relief; she kept on dragging skeletons out of the closet to regale all of us kids with. I think I miss her more than anyone else back home."

"Sounds like one hell of a woman. One thing though..."

"Yeah?"

"Bo?"

"I think it was her mother's idea of a joke. Her name was Boudicca, after the queen of the Iceni tribe. It means 'victory' apparently. Victoria's been a Paris family name for generations but great-aunt Bo's mother was slightly eccentric by all accounts and wanted to name her daughter something different while keeping with the Paris tradition. I don't think the rest of the Paris' were best pleased."

"Oh, what a pity. I wish I could have met them."

"You'd have loved great-aunt Bo. She used to play the trumpet, taught me to play the piano, too. She used to terrorise everyone in the whole family, just by being alive. I've never met anyone who reminded me so much of her before."

"It's ironic that you end up on the other side of the galaxy just to find someone who does, isn't it?" Tom smiled wistfully.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." He gave himself a mental shake. "Come on, Harry. I think we'd better get this over with." In silence they came to stand beside Triana at the fountain's edge.

Tom glanced around for any sign of B'Elanna or Siannon. Not seeing either of them he turned his gaze on Triana.

"Where are they?" The fear and concern he had suppressed over the last two days came boiling up from deep inside him, giving his words a cutting edge that he had not intended. He glowered at the seemingly indifferent woman before him, shaking off the gentle hand that Harry laid on his arm.

"Tom..." Tom ignored him, reached out to turn Triana to face him.

"I need to know. Where are they?" Triana merely smiled at him, and removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Use your eyes, young man. They're not that far away. But be quiet, they're still sleeping." She waved in the direction of the house, smiling as Harry pulled Tom after him in a flurry of activity, anxious to see them for himself. They ground to a halt by one of the windows and cautiously peered in. The wave of relief that swept through Harry at the sight that met his eyes startled him in its intensity. He leaned his head against the cool glass-like substance of the window with a breath of thanks, only to turn again at the sound of a strangled sob from Tom. He was obviously fighting for control, trying not to cry.

"Oh Tom." Harry pulled Tom towards him, held him close, and as tightly as he dared.

"They're all right. Oh God, *she's* all right. I thought... I thought..." Tom's words were muffled against Harry's neck.

"It's okay Tom, it's okay." They stood like that for a few minutes, holding each other, while they tried to gather the last shreds of their composure before they entered the room.

 

Triana sat watching the scene unfolding before her with interest, unsurprised when Ruyen silently appeared beside her.

"I'm beginning to think your instincts were correct on this one. Everything I've seen and heard so far just seems to confirm it. I'm still reluctant to offer the Civilian joining, but I think it needs to be done if you're going to suggest Na'hachera'amin, to give them that option." She turned her attention back to the house, to find the two men had entered. "Shall we?" She asked Ruyen, accepting the hand that was proffered in assistance.

*

Siannon woke to a gentle touch on her shoulder. She struggled to open her eyes.

"Harry?" The fingers moved from her shoulder to her face, gently stroking her hair back from her cheek, to be replaced by a pair of soft, familiar lips. "Harry." The word was just an acknowledgement of his presence, a caress. Then with a start she realised he shouldn't be there. "Harry!" She snapped her eyes open, only to be lost in the warm intensity of Harry's gaze. He was smiling.

"We were invited," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. It was then, and only then, that she realised that Tom was also there and had pulled B'Elanna onto his knee. He was in the process of covering her face with kisses as if he had been worried he would never see her again. Siannon clung to Harry with a desperation she had not realised she possessed; she could hardly believe he was here. Strangely enough she could feel the relief pulsing through all of them; her own,  
B'Elanna's, Harry's, even Tom's. From her position in Harry's embrace she examined the scar on the palm of her hand again. It showed no sign of fading. She tilted her face up for a kiss, needing to feel the heat of Harry's lips against her own, the sensuous delight of his tongue twining with hers. The first touch of his lips sent a shock through her, as if she had never experienced his kisses before. Eventually he raised his head.

"Wow... I take it you missed me?" Siannon groaned inwardly. Tom's sense of humour was definitely rubbing off on Harry. She grinned at him.

"And you obviously missed me. Gods, Harry. I'm so pleased to see you, so much has happened I don't know where to start." He hugged her. Hard.

"As long as you're all right. How's B'Elanna?"

"I think we're both okay. It was a pretty intense experience. Harry, I don't know how to say this..." She pulled away from him slightly. "We shared everything in that ritual. Hopes, dreams, fears. Everything. And now..."

"Now we think we're linked." Harry and Siannon turned together to face B'Elanna. She was still in her previous position on Tom's knee, but, like Siannon had pulled away slightly from them.

"Linked?" Tom echoed.

"By my quickening, I think." B'Elanna and Siannon held out their hands.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Harry asked, uncertainty colouring his tone. He was starting to feel decidedly uncomfortable.

"The scars, Harry." B'Elanna said softly, aware of his discomfort. Harry looked. Tom looked. They looked at each other. Harry turned his eyes back to Siannon's face.

"But you don't scar. I remember that time that you... that you..." He stared at her helplessly, the memory of holding Siannon's lifeless body in his arms was one of the worst of his life. "You just *don't*."  
Siannon reached out to take one of his clenched hands in her own, carefully unfolding the fingers and dropping a kiss into the palm.

"I did this time, and it's not faded at all. The thing is, I don't just think it's me and B'Elanna who are linked. I can *feel* all of you, like I did during the ritual." Tom stifled a gasp.

"You knew we were there?" B'Elanna kissed him gently on the cheek, reached out to touch Harry's face.

"We would never have completed the ritual without you. You gave us your strength, your determination. I think this is a side effect."

"But I don't feel *anything*!" Harry almost wailed. B'Elanna smiled at him.

"Apart from uncomfortable?" He gave her a tentative smile in return.

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it." B'Elanna wriggled off Tom's knee.

"I have an idea. Take my hand, Harry. You too, Tom. Give your other hand to Siannon. Both of you." They sat on the couch, hands clasped loosely. "Do you feel this is the right thing to do?" B'Elanna's brown eyes searched out the truth in Siannon's green ones. She nodded tightly, before continuing.

"This is sort of what B'Elanna and I did before. Close your eyes. Concentrate on the touch of our hands, the heat you can feel in our touch. Listen to the sound of our breathing, remember we're together in this." Siannon let her voice fade into silence, concentrating on the differences and the similarities in the touch of the two hands in hers. Suddenly, like a door slamming open, the link flared into life.

She felt Tom's fear and distress, his respect and love for her and the faint regret of things that had never happened; Harry's unacknowledged ambivalence and, what was that?... Jealousy? Of her and B'Elanna? She saw it, and accepted it as if it were her own, feeling as she did so his chagrin that he could not hide it from her, and his guilt for feeling like that in the first place. Unexpectedly, she felt a pulse of unconditional love surge through the link, touching and reassuring him, realised that it came from Tom and B'Elanna both. They had seen, and understood, and had known what to do instinctively. She felt B'Elanna's fierce protectiveness, of all of them she realised, not just Tom, the deep and abiding love she had for them, but especially him, and her delight in what she had shared with Siannon that day. And lastly, Siannon recognised herself reflected back from their minds, her love for them all, and her determination to enjoy the life they shared while she had the chance. A life and love that was oh so fleeting, but sweet, and more than worth holding onto, to be remembered and savoured in times far distant.

 

Overwhelmed with sensation, they lost their precarious hold on the link, and fractured into their component parts, no longer joined. They collapsed into each others arms, laughing and crying without knowing or caring where one began or the other ended.

*

Triana turned to face Ruyen, who was standing behind her in the doorway, at the sound of a muffled chuckle.

"What?" Ruyen smiled at her.

"They've just done part of my job for me. By instinct. Oh I wish we could keep these four with us."

"But you know you can't."

"No. They belong with the stars. No earthbound spirits, these, Triana. None of them. It's such a delight to feel them echo within the Heart-sense."

"I know, you're running over with it soul-sib. But you'll still have the memory of them within The Heart, even when they're gone."

Ruyen sighed.

"I know. It's just not the same, though."

"Maybe not, but it's all we're going to have. Right now we have a job to do..." With a smile, she turned her attention back to the main room and gave a discrete cough. Four heads swivelled in her direction, almost identical expressions of surprise on their faces.

"I think it's time for Ruyen and I to do some explaining," she said. Ruyen produced two more chairs from the further reaches of the room. She smiled her thanks, and sat down. "Much of this will be rather surprising, but I'm sure if you pause to think carefully about what we are saying, you'll see the truth behind it." She tried to gauge the potential reactions of the four people before her as she watched them settle themselves more comfortably, while still managing to stay in physical contact with each other via the touch of a hand, or a leg, or an arm. Ruyen took the seat next to her, drawing their attention away from her as effortlessly as breathing. The melodious voice dropped into the charged silence with an air of inevitability.

"It has not escaped our notice that the four of you are very close, and with the Ritual, have bound yourselves even more tightly together. We feel, in your case, that the only satisfactory conclusion to the Ritual would be to undergo the Na'hachera'amin, what we also call the Fourfold Vows, rather than the more simple rite that is usually the case. However, it must be understood that this is a most solemn commitment to be undertaking, and will probably affect you for the rest of your lives together." Ruyen paused, regarding them with colourless eyes, and met their questioning gazes with a soft smile. "This is what the Na'hachera'amin involves..."

Triana watched avidly as Ruyen held them spellbound with the magic of its voice. Used to her soul-sib's presence, she herself was unaffected, and so could concentrate on how the words hit those four unsuspecting people. To her eyes it seemed that they had already had some idea of what would be involved. Mentally she berated herself; of course they would have if they'd managed to initiate a link themselves. She wondered if they would take her suggestion of the Civilian Joining in quite the same composed manner, somehow she thought not. Eventually she realised the room had lapsed into a thoughtful silence. Four pairs of eyes; two brown, one green, one blue, were fixed on her and Ruyen.

"Do you understand what we're asking of you?" She queried gently. They all shared a glance, but it was the dark haired man, Harry, who answered.

"We think so."

"Would you like some time to think about this? Ruyen and I can come back later. There is something else I need to say, but it can wait until we've heard your decision about the Na'hachera'amin, this is not something to rush into impulsively."

"We'd kind of realised that. I think we would like some time to think about this, please." Triana smiled at them all, but with extra warmth at the earnest young man with the dark hair and eyes. She gave them all a nod, and rose from her chair.

"Very well. We'll return later." Ruyen also stood to go.

"Er, if you don't mind me asking, how will you know when to come back?"

"It's hard to explain, but I will know. I think B'Elanna or Siannon could probably answer that." Triana and Ruyen swept out without another word.

Total silence reigned for a couple more minutes while all Tom, Harry, B'Elanna and Siannon could do was stare at each other. Tom broke the silence, with a nervous smile tugging at one corner of his mouth.

"This is not what I had in mind when the Captain said Triana wanted to speak to us all in person." Siannon gave him a crooked smile of her own.

"Worried, Tom? Scared of letting us all too close maybe?"

"No!" B'Elanna continued to stare at him, her eyes eloquently saying everything that she did not articulate. Tom squirmed, obviously ill at ease, his eyes darting around the room but looking everywhere except at the other three. Unnoticed by him they shared a quick, exasperated glance. Siannon rolled her eyes, while B'Elanna tried not to smile. Harry's face stayed strangely expressionless. When Tom finally let his eyes settle on them to pin each of them in turn with his clear blue gaze, their expressions were the very essence of sobriety.

"Well, maybe. Just a bit." He caught sight of the trace of a hastily stifled smile on Harry's lips, the slight twitch at one corner of his mouth being a dead give-away. "Look, this isn't easy for me, you know. Commitment never really figured that much in my personal life up until the last year. I'm still getting used to it. You changed that," he paused, letting his eyes roam over his two lovers for a minute, before turning to meet Siannon's penetrating green gaze. He reached out to touch her hand. "All of you; and it's something I'm very glad about. But this..." He shook his head slightly in disbelief, and buried his face in his hands. "Oh God, I wasn't prepared for this."

Harry reached for him, his instinct to comfort Tom, to soothe away his distress with a touch and soft words almost overwhelming, despite his own reservations. He was stopped by B'Elanna's restraining hand and a small but decisive shake of Siannon's head. His eyes hardened visibly as he glared at Siannon. She met his eyes without flinching, the look in her own almost a challenge.

"Perhaps this isn't such a good idea," he said. "I don't think any of us are ready for it." The words were spoken almost for Siannon alone, and as such she answered.

"Are you so sure about that, Harry? Look at us. Even before we came here our relationships with each other were unusual to say the least. How many people do you know of that can conduct a stable, loving relationship on two fronts..." B'Elanna interrupted with a snort, as Tom raised his head and met her eyes with a rueful smile.

"I don't think I'd call mine and Tom's relationship exactly *stable*, Siannon." Siannon grinned.

"Whatever. You know what I mean. And now... now we've touched each other on a deeper level than I think any of us ever imagined. In a way I feel something like this was kind of inevitable." Harry still did not look convinced.

"Yes, but..."

"Dagda's Balls, Harry. It's not as if they're asking us to *marry* each other. What's the problem?" Harry stared at her wide-eyed, looking for all the world like some sort of wild animal mesmerised by a bright light. The glance he threw at Tom was desperate, almost pleading, and a silent communication seemed to pass between them.

Tom cleared his throat experimentally.

"It's you two." He inclined his head in B'Elanna and Siannon's direction. "Harry and I have always been on equal terms in our relationship, more or less. From the very beginning he knew how I felt about you, B'Elanna and it wasn't until *after* he became involved with Siannon that I began to realise what I felt for him went far beyond the normal bounds of friendship." He flashed Siannon a quick smile. "For which I will be eternally grateful, believe me." He reached out to squeeze Harry's hand gently. "What's happened here sort of... complicates... things. You two have always encouraged us to follow our instincts, our feelings for each other every step of the way. Now the roles are reversed it's kind of difficult to cope with." He caught Harry's eyes again, only to feel himself almost cut the core by the sheer desperation in the brown gaze. Turning back to the women, he whispered; "This is far more than just simple jealousy." He paused, running his hands nervously through his hair. "God, I don't know how to put this..."

"Oh I don't know, you seem to be doing fine so far."

"B'Elanna. *Please*..."

"Sorry. If what you're feeling is more than 'simple jealousy', then what is it? Envy and guilt I can understand. We *all* felt that." She regarded her discomfited friend with the sort of gentle solemnity that was his trademark, and not what was expected from her. "What's the real problem Harry? What are you managing to hide from us?"

 

Harry raised stricken eyes to B'Elanna, then lowered them again quickly before he had time for more than just a glance at both her and Siannon, convinced that they should be able to hear the turbulent nature of his thoughts, and more than a little grateful that they could not. He hated this. It seemed to be something that he had no control over whatsoever; and that lack of control, allied to the fact that he couldn't help but feel it was all rather trivial to be so hung up about, made him feel like he was drowning in a sea of guilt and despair with only the love of the others keeping him afloat, while unintentionally compounding the problem. He buried his face in his hands, reluctant to face any of them, even Tom, who he *knew* understood how he felt. He had to say *something*, but what? He took a deep breath. Another. Tried to reach within himself for some semblance of calm.

 

Siannon could almost feel the misery radiating from Harry in waves. Her green eyes locked with Tom's over the lowered raven head, silently begging an explanation. Tom's eyes flicked sideways to briefly touch on B'Elanna, before he shook his head gently. He knew this had to be Harry's decision. When Harry finally raised his head he fixed his gaze on B'Elanna.

"I don't want to fall in love with you, B'Elanna." He turned his troubled eyes to meet Siannon's. "And I don't want you to fall in love with her. I couldn't bear it. It's just really *hard* living with feeling like that." B'Elanna shifted slightly, starting to feel decidedly uncomfortable herself.

"Let me see if I've got this straight, Harry... You're unhappy about going through the Na'hachera'amin because you don't want to fall in *love* with me?" Harry gave her a tight, unhappy nod. It sounded worse than he'd expected put that bluntly. She continued. "If you don't mind me asking, why is that a problem? You're in love with Tom and Siannon, what's the difference? I don't understand."

"I think I'm beginning to, though." Siannon's voice was almost a whisper. "Oh Harry." She reached out a gentle, long fingered hand to cup his face, tenderly brushing her fingertips across his cheekbones, wiping away the traces of his tears. Carefully, as if he might break, she tilted his head slightly so she could meet his eyes. "I don't think it's the Na'hachera'amin or even the link in and of themselves that bother you, is it?" She didn't wait for an answer, but ploughed on regardless. "*I* think it's because you feel that if you fell in love with B'Elanna she couldn't help but be second best, in a manner of speaking. And as for me and her, that's understandable. I suppose it's rather like one of the constants of the universe changing. Am I right?" If she hadn't been cradling his face the nod would have been barely perceptible. She let her hand fall. Harry lowered his eyes again. B'Elanna reached out to take one of his hands in hers.

"You feel like this because you know you'd never love me as much as either Siannon or Tom?" He gave her another miserable nod.  
"Why?" This time he actually looked up at her.

"Because you deserve better. But I can't give you that, I know I can't, and that wouldn't be fair on any of us."

B'Elanna pulled Harry into a hug. He gave her surprisingly little resistance.

"Then we'll just love each other whatever way we can." Harry felt a touch of deja vu at those words, he had said something very similar to Tom once. He let himself relax. "There's no 'second  
best' about it, Harry." He felt her move slightly. "And you Tom, do you feel like this too?"

"Me? Hell, no. I love Siannon dearly, but not like that. I like to think that she loves me, too, and understands." He threw a half smile in Siannon's direction. "Although I may have been prey to the odd regret once in a while that we've never had more, I wouldn't change anything. Anyway, there's a difference. Yes, I love her, but you two," Tom wrapped his arms around B'Elanna and Harry both. "You two make me *burn* with it." After bestowing a passionate kiss on each of them, he pulled Siannon into the embrace too, until they could get no closer to each other.

Harry's face was pressed against Tom's chest so his next words came out muffled.

"So what do we say?" Siannon disengaged herself from the tangle of arms and legs, to regard each of them with thoughtful eyes.

"I don't think we have a choice anymore. We say yes. The Na'hachera'amin is a spiritual, emotional thing, we aren't going to have to deal with the logistics of the four of us being bound by the more formal ties of marriage. We can just enjoy the new connection between us and take it from there. Agreed?" B'Elanna and Tom nodded without hesitation. Harry remained silent. "Harry?" He pulled away from Tom, sitting himself up straighter, before looking at each one of them in turn. Thoughtfully. Deeply.

"Harry?" This time the gently query was Tom's. Harry met his eyes, and then turned to Siannon. He nodded at last, giving them all a shaky smile.

"Yes."

*

Ruyen and Triana were sat some distance away, beside one of the pools. She had been weaving garlands from some of the flowers scattered around them, keeping her hands busy, when suddenly Ruyen's head flew up.

"They've decided."

"And?"

"They're going to accept Na'hachera'amin. But Triana?"

"What?"

"You must *not* offer them the Civilian Joining. By all means tell them the option is there if they want it, but please tell them it is something you don't recommend."

"Oh. Problems?"

"The acceptance of the link was more problematic than I anticipated. The soul bond between Siannon and B'Elanna is as strong as ever, but linking in the other two seems to have caused some difficulties. To push them in the direction of a Joining when they aren't ready to go that way would shatter the link, with a possibly disastrous outcome for us all." Triana drew in a deep breath, and let it out as a sigh.

"In that case Civilian Joining is definitely off limits. I can't say I'm terribly disappointed about it, you know I had my reservations about all of this in the first place. Should we return now?"

"No. We need to leave them a while longer. They need some more time together."

 

Later, when they finally did return to the Garden House, Triana could sense the emotionally laden atmosphere in the main room. It was palpable enough to almost make her hair stand on end. She hated to think what it must be doing to Ruyen who was so much more sensitive to these things than her, though there were no signs of discomfort on the strangely calm and ageless face, and the mind was closely shuttered.

"You have decided." It was a statement, not a question. The four people shared a soul searching glance with each other. Triana did not miss it, and she was certain that Ruyen had not either. She suppressed a snort. Surprisingly enough, to her anyway, it was B'Elanna who answered for them.

"We have. We'll undergo the Na'hachera'amin tomorrow, like you asked." She smiled up at Ruyen. "But you knew that already."

"And I knew it was a difficult decision to make. These things by their very nature always are. You have my admiration in managing to overcome your difficulties."

"Thank you." B'Elanna turned her eyes towards Triana, it seemed she was still the spokesperson for the group. "Triana, you mentioned that there was something else you needed to say. What was it?" Triana gave a non-committal gesture.

"That's not really important now. What is important is..."

"We want to know." Triana could hear the steel in B'Elanna's voice, and felt herself regretting the fact that these people had to leave, though with an entirely different motivation than Ruyen did. "I don't care whether you think it's unimportant or not, I think you should let *us* be the judges of that."

"Very well, if you insist." She drew in a deep breath, this would not be easy for them to hear. "After undergoing Na'hachera'amin some people feel it necessary to formalise the bond, and choose to go through with a Civilian Joining, what you call Marriage, if I understand it correctly." The tension level in the room shot up alarmingly as B'Elanna, Tom and Harry were stunned into silence and Siannon could only manage an undignified squeak.

"Marriage!? All four of us?"

"Yes. Though in your case, Ruyen and I don't feel this would be appropriate. Which is why," She glared at B'Elanna, "I wasn't going to mention it." Siannon's nerves wouldn't let her leave it at that.

"So you're not suggesting that we should..."

"No." The four of them breathed an almost audible sigh of relief. Triana silently thanked Ruyen for the timely warning. Ruyen gave them a kind smile before commenting,

"The Na'hachera'amin is a solemn enough undertaking of itself for those not of our world. We could not, in all conscience, ask any more of you." Triana nodded in agreement.

"Especially when all of this was totally unexpected."

Tom smiled wryly.

"You can say that again. So. When do we go through with the Na'hachera'amin?"

"Two hours after sunrise. In the meantime, you are perfectly welcome to stay here. There's plenty of room, more than enough for you all to be comfortable."

"What about if we want to return to Voyager?" Tom enquired casually.

"If you and Harry would prefer to go back, you can, but I'm afraid Siannon and B'Elanna must stay in the Sanctuary until tomorrow."

"No! I mean... uh..." Harry darted a glance at Siannon, who was valiantly managing to repress the smile that wanted to break out. He didn't dare look at Tom. "What I meant to say was... If they stay, we stay. I'm sure Tom feels the same." At this point he did dare a glance at Tom, who nodded.

"Understandable. In that case, make yourselves at home. If you need anything the communications system is through there," she indicated a door. "On its present setting it will put you in touch with whoever is on duty in our communications centre. You may also contact your ship from here, to let them know what you've decided, though I think you'll find your Captain won't be surprised. She knew what we were going to ask you here, and I think she suspected what your decision would be."   
She paused as the musical toll of a bell could be heard outside. "I'm afraid Ruyen and I must leave now, but we'll see you tomorrow." Triana gave the four of them a warm smile. Ruyen nodded gravely.

"Until tomorrow, then." They both turned to leave.

"Triana, Ruyen." The voice was Siannon's. They turned back. "Thank you." At her words, they both gave her an encouraging smile in acknowledgement before they swept out of the door. She followed them across the room and watched their departing backs for a while from a position by the window.

 

Turning to face the others, she leant against the wall, letting her breath out in a rush. Much to her chagrin, she realised she was hungry.

"Does anybody else want something to eat?"

"You're *hungry*?" B'Elanna was incredulous. Siannon grinned.

"Absolutely starving." B'Elanna shook her head and started chuckling. Just at that moment, there was a loud growl to her left. Tom looked rather sheepish as everyone stared at him. Siannon snorted. "Sounds like I'm not the only one. Come on Tom, let's go raid the kitchen and leave these comedians to it." By this point Harry was also laughing. Siannon ruffled his hair and dropped a quick kiss on his forehead, brushing a gentle finger across B'Elanna's cheek before disappearing with Tom through a door that was partially screened by foliage.

 

Tom watched with amusement as she riffled through the cupboards in search of something to eat.

"Aren't you nervous about tomorrow?" He asked. She spun round to face him, her hands full of bread and cheese.

"Nervous? Not really. Not any more. I think the swearing is going to be little more than a formality. We laid the groundwork today when we forged that link between us. I didn't expect that to happen, I must admit." She grinned at him as he passed her a plate, on which she deposited the food before laying it aside. He answered with a wry grin of his own.

"You didn't?! I don't think any of us did. Certainly not me or Harry anyway." He moved to stand beside her, folding his arms and leaning one hip against the cupboards. "This is going to change things between the four of us, there's no doubt about that. Everything seems so... so *intimate* now. Even though they're in the next room I'm still aware of B'Elanna and Harry, there on the edge of my consciousness. It feels really weird. And as for you... to me you feel like the glue that's holding us all together. I don't think this would work without you." Siannon looked long and hard into his eyes, pushing the hair back from her face in a reflexive gesture.

"Funny, I would have said exactly the same thing about you." Tom gave a short bark of surprised laughter.

"Oh come on."

"No really, I'm serious. It's probably because we both know where we stand with everyone else. B'Elanna and Harry have got an awful lot of rethinking to do about each other."

"They'll get there."

"In time." She gave Tom a bright smile, one that made her green eyes sparkle. "You know, I never realised you thought quite like that about me." He gave her a wicked grin of his own in return.

"Why wouldn't I? You're an attractive woman, Siannon and I'm only human for God's sake. On top of that, the one and only time I've done more than kiss you, I barely remember. If that doesn't strike you as unfair I don't know what would."

"Hey, I don't remember you complaining about it at the time." Tom's grin widened.

"That was Harry's fault. You know what he's like in the morning." Siannon drew a deep breath and let it out with a sigh.

"Oh yeah. Don't I just." She beamed at him. "Mind you, you don't catch me complaining either."

"You'd be insane if you did."

"Mmmm."

"Siannon!"

"Sorry." She gave him a totally unapologetic smile. "You shouldn't have mentioned it. Thinking about Harry can be just a tad *distracting* at times."

"Know the feeling. Er Siannon? Don't you think it's gone awfully quiet in there?" Tom wandered over to the door and pressed his ear against it. "I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they're fine. We would have heard something if B'Elanna had decided to kill Harry." She opened another cupboard.

"You've got a point there." He was interrupted by another growl from his stomach. They both burst out laughing. "So, what have you got to feed the starving millions?"

"Bread, cheese, fruit and this stuff." She waved the pottery jar she was holding at him.

"What is it?"

"The Hesdarians call it jhatta. It's sort of chocolatey coffee. You'll love it. Now if I can just find a pot for it I'll make enough for all of us."

 

They were still bantering cheerfully when they finally left the kitchen, Tom preceding Siannon through the door. She ran into him as he stopped dead in front of her.

"What the hell?..." She peered at him to find him staring open mouthed at whatever scene confronted him. Peeking round him she managed to see it for herself. Harry was giving B'Elanna a foot massage, she was almost purring under his ministrations.

"You never do that for me, Harry." Tom sounded almost mournful. Harry looked up at him with a smile.

"That's because you've got ticklish feet. The last time I tried to give you a foot massage you nearly broke my nose, remember."

"Um. Ah. I guess I'd kind of forgotten about that." Siannon giggled, she couldn't help it, and shoved him out of the way so she could move past him. She hauled a table closer to the couch and dumped the tray of food on it. B'Elanna sniffed appreciatively.

"Siannon, is that jhatta?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Great. Come here, Tom and make yourself useful." He wandered over and found himself being hauled in for a resounding kiss. B'Elanna released him with a smile. "*Now* you can pour out the jhatta. And mind you don't spill any."

"Your wish is my command." He intoned gravely, the effect spoiled by the wide grin on his face. "I exist only to serve." Siannon nearly dropped her cup as she exploded into fits of laughter.

"You! Don't make me laugh, I've never met anyone less subservient in my life. Well, not recently anyway."

Tom shrugged, still grinning.

"Hey, I just call it a healthy disrespect for authority; keeps me sane."

"And drives the rest of us mad in the process," Harry muttered, trying not to smile himself. Tom's grin was infectious.

"Side effect. Live with it, I'm not going to change now." Harry tried his best to look hurt, and did not succeed very well.

"Did I ask you to? Did any of us ask you to?" Tom's grin softened into one of his heart warming smiles.

"Now that you mention it, no."

"And we never will." Siannon patted his arm. "You may drive us up the wall, but we love you just the same. All of us."

"Not that you deserve it, of course. But..." B'Elanna shrugged eloquently, saying everything with the gesture, and the expression in her eyes that she did not say aloud, and meaning every word of it. After that, they settled down to eat in comfortable, amicable silence.

 

It did not take long for the four of them to clear up after they had finished.

"So, what now?" Tom asked as they trooped back into the main room. Siannon looked out of the window, with an air of distraction around her.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I want to go outside for a bit. Feel the grass between my toes, watch the sun go down, that kind of thing. Any takers?"

"Yeah, I'll come. I remember you said 'sunsets are meant to be shared' the day before yesterday. I know I couldn't be with you then, but I'm here now, and I'd love to." Harry smiled at her, taking her hand gently, caressing her fingers.

"Tom? B'Elanna?" Tom shook his head, resettling himself on the couch. B'Elanna joined him, nestling up to his side as he wrapped one arm around her.

"I'll pass too. You two go and enjoy your sunset, we'll see you later." Fingers entwined, Siannon and Harry made their way to the door. "Have fun!" B'Elanna called after them. They shared a brief grin before Siannon threw back over her shoulder,

"I rather think I should be saying the same thing to you. Try to keep him in one piece, B'Elanna; we're going to need him tomorrow." They ducked the cushion that she tossed after them and left the house giggling like children.

 

B'Elanna sighed, shaking her head with an exasperated smile.

"Those two are almost as bad as you are."

Tom snorted in disbelief.

"Impossible!"

"I said *almost*."

"That's alright then." Tom gathered B'Elanna into his arms, gently kissing her ridged forehead, before gazing down at her, blue eyes sparkling with hidden laughter. "I think we should put our unexpected privacy to good use though."

"Really?" She purred. "And just *what* do you propose we do?"

"Have fun?" Tom answered, grinning fit to split his face. With another glance at her, he sobered. "Amongst other things, of course."

"Like what?"

He hugged her close and kissed her again. "Like me showing you just how much I missed you, how much I was worried about you." She opened her mouth to interrupt him but found herself stopped by the gentle weight of his fingers against her lips.

"Shh. Let me finish. I know you can look after yourself, you and Siannon both. But if it hadn't been for Harry keeping me together, I don't know what I would have done up on Voyager for the last couple of days. You've gotten right under my skin, B'Elanna Torres. You're the most beautiful, intelligent, exasperating woman I've ever met, and I love you." B'Elanna stared at him, startled by the force of emotion behind his words and in his eyes. Tom usually had as much trouble as she did in expressing emotions, and it brought home to her just how deep his feelings for her ran, more so than actually sensing them through the link had done. She gave him a peculiarly soft, un-Klingon like smile.

"And you're the most arrogant, infuriating and *convoluted* man I know. But you're also one of the most loyal and unselfish people I've met, besides being far too good looking for you're own good, and I don't know what I'd do without you now. Sometimes I don't know whether I want to kill you or kiss you, but I do love you. Probably more than both of us deserve." His answer was simple.

"Good." He brushed his fingers across her ridges and softly moved them over the contours of her face. "Then I suggest we get reacquainted while we've got the chance." Their lips met in a kiss that spoke in equal volumes of passion and of love.

*

Siannon and Harry sat curled around one another, resting against a smooth barked tree, strangely reminiscent of a Terran Silver Birch. From their position on a low hill they'd found, they had a clear view of the sun setting over the gardens, casting long shadows and causing the water in the scattered pools to shimmer in the last fading rays of sunshine. Harry gave a contented sigh.

"You were right, it is beautiful."

"It's even better now that you're here to share it." She snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Flatterer," he whispered, nibbling her ear lightly.

"I mean it. I really missed you the other night, I knew you'd love it here. It kind of... Oh I don't know..."

"Touches your soul?" She smiled up at him.

"Something like that. I'm so glad that B'Elanna and I went through the Ritual, and that we're all going through with the Na'hachera'amin tomorrow. In a way it means we'll never leave this place behind, we'll always carry part of it within us."

"I guess I never thought of it like that, but it's true though." They sat in the warmth of a shared and loving silence for a while longer, watching as the last sunlight faded from the sky and the first stars sparkled into life. Eventually they moved to lie on the grass, facing each other.

"You know, I really miss this."

"Watching the sun go down?"

"In a way. All of this, actually. The wind in my hair; the sun on my face; the earth under my feet; the smell of life, of growing things drifting on the breeze, and funnily enough you know what I miss most of all?"

"What?"

"Rain. Not the torrential Winter downpours that you get in Caledon or Eriu on Albion, but the Summer rain you get in Ireland; gentle, soft, *warm* rain. The sort that soaks you to the skin without you realising, which always makes me glad to be alive. I wasn't meant to live on a   
Starship Harry, constrained by space, I was meant to live free under the sun, under the stars, and for nearly two thousand years I have. Even working for Starfleet and Freedom Flight hasn't stopped me being based planet side. I love travelling through space, among the stars, but I always want to get my feet back on the ground. It's where I've always belonged." She sighed. Harry propped himself up slightly on one elbow to stare thoughtfully at her.

"You've kept this very quiet, I never realised you missed it all so much." Siannon gave a self depreciating chuckle as she rolled over onto her back, flinging one arm over her eyes.

"Oh just listen to me! The way I'm blathering on, anybody would think I had nothing to look forward to. I know only too well I'm not happy staying in one place for long, I've always suffered from chronically 'itchy feet'. This place has got to me. Take no notice of this old woman, Harry, she's being maudlin again. The plain truth is, I'm happier than I've been in years. I miss my friends; Cha'len, Amanda, Ross, Duncan, Richie, Methos..." Her voice broke slightly, before she managed to control it. "But at least I know that most of them should still be alive when we get home, no matter how long it takes. The rest of you don't have that luxury. What I've found out here with you, and Tom, and B'Elanna is something I wouldn't have missed for anything. Not in a million years. This is special. Unique. A once in a lifetime opportunity."

"I don't think you'd have an argument from any of us on that point, especially not now we're in this situation. And to think we could have ended up married because of all of it! It's a little hard to take in."

"That's an understatement if ever I heard one! When she said that, I near died of fright. Mind you, I don't think she was entirely wrong."

"What do you mean?" She moved her arm, turning her head so she could see Harry's face, a patch of light in the thickening darkness, the expression in his eyes unreadable as they were just deeper shadows than those that surrounded them.

"Think about it, and then tell me you can't see it ever happening. You, me, Tom, B'Elanna. A four-way marriage." Harry stared at her, even the darkness not hiding his stunned expression.

"You're actually serious," he whispered, the shock all too apparent in the tone of his voice.

"You bet your bloody life I am," she said fiercely. "Oh I can't see it happening this year, or any time soon for that matter. But in another three or four? The longer we stay out here in the delta quadrant, the more likely it is to happen, there's no denying it, unless something radically changes between us." The silence between them drew out longer and longer as Harry pondered what she had said. Eventually he answered,

"Maybe you're right, but the thought still terrifies me." He settled down to the ground again, lying on his back next to her. His hand sought out hers, entwining her fingers in his own. He sighed. As long as they had this, he could cope with anything she threw at him. Never mind that it was unexpected, the whole damn situation was unexpected. The fact that he had *two* lovers was unexpected, and that they both loved him was the most unexpected thing of all. And now? He would just have to wait to see what happened. He still had misgivings, but they were starting to fade in the overwhelming tide of his friends' and lovers' opinions.

They lay quietly, staring at the sky for a while.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you ever used to try and see what constellations you could make out in the stars for yourself?"

"Actually I did. Used to get teased about it in school."

"Well, tell me what you see now when you look at that one." She raised her free hand, and pointed. "The Hesdarians call it the Great Bird, or something like that anyway. But I see something completely different. Can you guess?" Harry looked for a while.

"I sure as hell don't think it looks like a bird. You know what it reminds me of more than anything else?"

"Go on."

"Voyager."

"That's what I thought." Harry chuckled, levering himself upright and throwing his arms wide.

"A sign! A sign!" Siannon could not help but laugh herself.

"Get away with you, you daft sod." He let his arms drop, but reached down to pull her up into a sitting position beside him, grinning.

"Well it is a coincidence."

"That we should see the same thing? Are you *really* sure about that? Couldn't it just be a case of 'great minds think alike'?"

"Rather than 'fools seldom differ', you mean?" He was laughing as she pushed him over, none too gently at that. "Sorry, I couldn't resist that."

"You and Tom are *definitely* spending too much time with each other."

"Talking of whom, I suppose we'd better get back."

"I wouldn't worry. Right now, he and B'Elanna are probably really glad that we're *not* there at the moment."

"Mmm, I bet you're right."

"No bet, I'm afraid. Tell you what, though."

"What?"

"I really fancy a swim."

"A swim? Now?"

"Why not?"

"The water's probably freezing, that's why not."

"Where's you're sense of adventure, Harry?"

"Inside the house, where it's warm."

"Oh come on." Her tone was wheedling, and although he couldn't really tell, he was sure she was grinning.

"Well..."

"Please."

"I'm going to regret this."

"No you won't, I promise." She scrambled up, dragging him after her and picked up her boots in her other hand. He grabbed his own as she pulled him off down the hill.

"So where are we going?"

"The woods behind where we're staying. There's a nice secluded little pool there, away from prying eyes. It's perfect." Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this."

"It's because you love me."

*

By the time they reached their goal the first moon had risen, casting it's almost lilac glow over everything. The light had improved with the rising of the moon as it was almost full, so the clearing in which they found themselves was surprisingly bright. Harry had changed his mind about the late night swim being a bad idea, it really was a beautiful night, and the moonlight played across Siannon's skin in a way that artificial light, or even sunlight never did, highlighting the angles of her face with its pearly iridescence.

Siannon turned to smile at him, only to catch him staring. The smile widened into a grin of lazy sensuality, her green eyes sparkling mischievously. She watched his tongue dart out to moisten suddenly dry lips, noticed the convulsive tightening of the muscles in his neck as he swallowed, and met eyes that were suddenly black with his need for her. Unwilling to tease, and in truth more than a little aroused herself, she deliberately began to strip, aware of his hot eyes following every movement. Once naked she stood there, staring at him for a minute, the moonlight washing over her body, her hair a mass of tumbling shadows.

"Don't take *too* long," she said, as she turned and slowly waded out into the shimmering water. Harry was not an idiot, and certainly was not going to turn down an invitation like that, so lost his clothes in double quick time before following her into the pool.

*

B'Elanna stretched languorously, enjoying the sensation of skin against skin. She ran her fingers through the soft fuzz on Tom's chest, smiling at the soft gasp this elicited.

"No more, B'Elanna, please. I'm worn out." She chuckled at him.

"Don't worry, I've had enough of you for now." Tom gingerly rubbed his cheek, where she had bitten him, giving her a rueful smile.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that."

"I thought you wanted to get *reacquainted*."

"I did. I guess I didn't think about how much *you* wanted to."

"Poor baby. Let me kiss it better."

"As long as it is just a kiss." She smiled, and gently brushed her lips across the bite.

"I suppose we ought to contact Voyager, let them know what's going on."

"You can do it."

"Why should I? You're the senior officer as I seem to recall you mentioning a time or two."

"I can't speak to the Captain looking like this!"

"And what's wrong with the way you look? *I* think you look thoroughly..."

"Debauched?"

"That wasn't quite what I had in mind, but I suppose you do. And very nice it is too. All right, I'll do it." She stretched again, this time with more energy, and got up off the couch to make her way over to the door that had been indicated earlier.

"Um, B'Elanna. Don't you think you should put some clothes on before you contact Voyager? Not that *I* don't appreciate the view, but I don't think the rest of the crew are up to seeing their Chief Engineer naked." Laughing, she said;

"I suppose you're right," and reached down to snag one of the uniform jackets from the floor. Pulling it on, she wandered over to where the communications system was hidden. She did not notice that it was Tom's jacket she had picked up, but he did; and chose to say nothing, instead admiring how good she looked in red.

 

The conversation with Voyager did not take long. She appeared in the doorway and stared at him pointedly from her position.

"You could have told me."

"Did the Captain say anything?"

"Not a lot. She just smiled at me and said 'I see you met up with Tom'. And then just before I was about to go she told me I suited red."

"But you do."

"Hah! Well you can have it back." She shrugged off the jacket and threw it at him before heading back across the room to sit next to him, wearing nothing but a smile.

"Fancy going skinny dipping?" The question startled Tom completely.

"What?!"

"Skinny dipping. Would you like to go?"

"Skinny dipping?"

"Yeah. There's a pool in the woods behind the house. Private. Quiet."

"Sounds tempting. What about Harry and Siannon?"

"I'm sure they can amuse themselves."

"That's not what I meant."

"Look, nothing will happen to them here, we're still within the Sanctuary."

"Can't you, you know..." Tom waved his hand in the air.

"I can feel Siannon out there somewhere, but I don't know where. I can't get any sense of *what* she's feeling either. Although that's not surprising considering the use we've been making of our time." They shared a grin, in Tom's case it was more of a leer. B'Elanna swatted him across the head, the leer turned into a chuckle.

"Okay then, skinny dipping it is." They pulled on their uniforms quickly, Tom grabbing a blanket on the way out as he followed B'Elanna. He shrugged at the look she gave him. "It might get cold." She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

 

When they reached the pool in the woods they discovered Siannon and Harry had beaten them to it. All Tom and B'Elanna could do at first was stare. Harry was chest deep in the water, with Siannon clinging to him for all she was worth, legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he supported her hips against each thrust he made into her.

"I think we should go." B'Elanna whispered, although her voice sounded a little strained. Harry and Siannon remained completely oblivious, engrossed as they were in each other. Tom was about to comply when he caught a glimpse of Harry's face.

"Wait."

"Wait?! But they can't be far off..." He silenced her with a gesture, intent on catching another glance at the expression on Harry's face. Concerned, he saw what he'd first suspected.

"*Shit*!" He started to rapidly tear off his clothes.

"What do you think you're doing?" B'Elanna hissed at him. Tom didn't pause in removing his clothes, but answered all the same.

"I *know* that expression, I've seen it before. When Harry comes he's going to pass out."

"Harry passes out?"

"Occasionally."

"So?"

"If you hadn't noticed, they're over a metre deep in water. If he passes out, he'll drown. And I don't think Siannon will be capable of doing anything about it either, by the look of it." Leaving his clothes in a heap, Tom almost ran out into the pool.

"Shit!" B'Elanna echoed, and started to rip off her own clothes in a bid to follow him as quickly as possible, but even though she was hurrying she noticed what Tom could not, and what Siannon obviously had not, for whatever reason. The water was home to the same type of energy beings as the Heart, not as many, and not of quite the same consciousness, but B'Elanna recognised the tingle against her skin as soon as she entered the pool, felt the press of them against her mind. What was more disconcerting was the touch of Siannon's mind, and Harry's through her. B'Elanna struggled to keep some distance between her mind and those of the others, but felt herself steadily being swept away on the tide of their shared passion.

 

Tom had reached Harry, but was careful not to touch either him or Siannon, not yet. B'Elanna battled her way through the erotic fog threatening to take over her brain and made her way to Siannon's side, reaching her just as she and Harry screamed their release. Gasping, B'Elanna managed to push aside the sensations that threatened to overwhelm her, and held onto Siannon as best she could as her friend became a dead weight in her arms. She was glad of the buoyancy of the water, it made Siannon easier to support. She raised her head to look at Tom, who was cradling Harry against him, catching a look of the utmost tenderness on his face as he gazed down at Harry's unmoving form. Settling Siannon more comfortably in her own arms, she waded back towards the edge of the pool. Tom followed her silently.

Almost as soon as she left the support of the water behind, B'Elanna stumbled, depositing herself, and Siannon, rather ungracefully on the ground.

"You're heavier than you look." She remarked to Siannon, who was still dead to the world, and began to dry her off with her uniform. Tom carefully set down Harry next to them, his breath escaping with a rush.

"She's not the only one." He commented. B'Elanna stole an appreciative glance at Harry's nicely muscled body, which Tom caught. He smiled to himself, she would never be able to regard Harry in quite the same way again. He followed her example and used his uniform to dry Harry as best he could.

"What did you do with that blanket you brought out?" B'Elanna asked. Tom looked up at her with a smile.

"I dropped it over there somewhere, I think. Told you it might get cold, didn't I?" B'Elanna retrieved the blanket, and came back to where her two friends were still out for the count.

"Somehow, I don't think this is what you had in mind."

"Not exactly." Tom finished drying himself off and settled Harry and Siannon into more comfortable positions before covering them with the blanket. Harry began to shiver. "Dammit." Tom shared a worried glance with B'Elanna, who shrugged helplessly. "Ah, what the hell." He said,   
and scooted under the blanket himself, curling up beside Harry. B'Elanna grinned at him.

"That's one way of making sure we don't have to struggle with carrying them back to the house. Is there enough room under there for another one?"

"Plenty." She settled down next to Siannon, and hoped that the heat from herself and Tom on either side of them would be enough to stop them from becoming chilled. Her fingers met Tom's in a loose clasp, their arms draped lightly over Harry and Siannon.

 

With the close contact between the four of them, she felt a strange lassitude creeping over her. Half aware that it was feedback from Harry and Siannon, she tried to ignore it, but was finding it increasingly difficult. With an effort she fought it off, using the one the one feeling of her own that would be of any use. Her curiosity.

"I would never have believed Harry was the fainting type. He doesn't strike me as being that... um... *uninhibited*." Tom wriggled a bit closer so he could lay his head on Harry's chest, and therefore see B'Elanna more clearly. He smiled at her, knowing she had wanted to quiz him for ages about the physical side of his relationship with Harry, but had been held in check by Siannon.

"Believe it. You've just seen the proof for yourself. And as for being uninhibited... Well, he could certainly give you a run for your money." He chuckled slightly. "He tends to be more careful with me than with Siannon, says I mark up far too easily, but when your lover is immortal there's not an awful lot you need to worry about. Keeps a regenerator stashed in his room. For emergencies, he says." B'Elanna chuckled herself.

"Sounds familiar. But when does he pass out? It's been more than once from what you said."

"I can't believe you want to know all the personal details."

"Call it scientific curiosity. I've asked, but Siannon never says anything, just glares at me, and Harry gives me this enigmatic grin and tells me to ask you. So I'm asking... Please..."

"You know, I think you're a voyeur at heart." B'Elanna tried to look insulted, and failed. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"No I'm not, I just like to know how things work." Tom snorted with hastily suppressed laughter.

"That's one way of looking at it, I suppose." She gazed at him with the best pleading expression she could manage. "Okay, okay. Details. Relatively minor ones only... We've got the right to some privacy you know. Ask away."

"When was the first time he passed out? And what did you do? You can't have been expecting it, it sure as hell surprised me when you did that time."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting that either. As for Harry... It was after that situation with those ex-borg we found, the ones that styled themselves 'the new co-operative'. He was really cut up about having to shoot Chakotay, and Siannon was busy with the Doctor. So we kind of... distracted... each other. He didn't pass out until I... it was the first time that I actually... you know." He broke off, his cheeks decidedly pink.

"Fucked him." B'Elanna supplied helpfully, with a big grin.

"Yeah."

"And?" Tom couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across his face at the memory of Harry in total surrender to his ardour. He didn't think it was something he'd ever forget, it was so vivid.

"He liked it. A lot. A hell of a lot." He shifted uncomfortably as his body reacted to the memory as it always did. "Look, can we talk about something else please? I don't want to talk about sex any more, not when I've got the three of you naked and within reach. It's giving me ideas that I probably shouldn't be having."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"They're still out of it, that's what's wrong. It's getting a bit worrying, Harry should have woken up by now." It was B'Elanna's turn to blush.

"I've got a confession to make. It's not just normal reaction that's done this to them. They were linked by mind as well as body out there, and they damn near pulled me in too. I'm not surprised they both passed out. Going by what I was feeling, it was pretty intense, and I was fighting it as hard as I could."

"Oh. But what caused it? Nothing like that happened between *us*, when we..."

"It's this pool. Those energy beings we mentioned... well, they're some in this water. I felt it as soon as I stepped in, and I don't know why Siannon didn't. If she had, she would have realised that it wasn't the most sensible place to have sex, for this very reason. Mind you, she probably wasn't thinking straight if my reaction to you was anything to go by. And now, they're still dragging me in."

"How? They're sleeping."

"That's the problem. Their exhaustion is pulling at me, it's getting harder and harder to resist. If I shut my eyes for one second, I'll lose my own hold on consciousness."

"Does that really matter?" Tom caressed the back of her hand with his thumb, and smiled gently at her. B'Elanna returned the gaze with uncharacteristic solemnity.

"You'll still be awake, and worrying about *all* of us, instead of just Harry and Siannon. I know you, remember." Tom felt his heartbeat quicken. He had no idea how she would react to his suggestion, but he knew, without really knowing why, that this was important, that it *had* to happen. Unfortunately it was dependant on how she viewed the situation.

"There is one way round that."

"What?"

"Take me in with you. As you said before, this is still part of the Sanctuary grounds. Nothing's going to happen to us."

"I'm not sure you know what you're asking." Tom knew he had to convince her and realised that only total honesty would be enough to do that.

"I am. Nothing, *nothing* in my life has ever made me feel like I did when we were linked before. To know beyond certainty that you're accepted unconditionally for who you are is kind of intoxicating. This is important, B'Elanna. Please."

"Intoxicating? Yeah, know what you mean. Okay then, I'll try." They shifted as close to each other as they could with Siannon and Harry between the two of them, and wrapped their arms around them both, and each other.

 

Tom felt a silent touch on his mind, almost a caress. As he relaxed, the touch became more confident and he could recognise it as uniquely B'Elanna's. He relaxed even more, consciously letting down his barriers, embracing her with all his being.

 

Suddenly he was no longer alone in his mind. She was there with him, and he could feel the irresistible urge to sleep, to let go that was emanating from Harry and Siannon. As B'Elanna wholeheartedly embraced them, inside and out, he felt their underlying joy that he and B'Elanna   
had joined them. Linked, they all plunged into oblivion.

*

Siannon gradually clawed her way back to reality. The first thing of which she became fully aware was the sensation of being surrounded by warmth, both physically and mentally. The physical warmth was easily enough explained; she was nestled against Harry's side with the comforting presence of someone else behind her. That someone being B'Elanna, she realised as she felt the gentle pressure of breasts against her back. There was also an extra arm around her, Tom's she   
surmised. Drawing her attention away from the physical reality, she savoured the lingering touch of Harry, B'Elanna and Tom on her mind. It wasn't until she had roused a little more that she realised she had no earthly idea of how she had ended up on the ground, under a blanket and tangled up with the other three. Her last clear memory was of battling the waves of desire that threatened to engulf her as she watched Harry undress, before finally losing herself in the magic of his kisses.

 

There was a soft chuckle from the other side of Harry, and an image flashed into her mind of just what she *had* been doing. She opened her eyes carefully, to meet Tom's blue, sleep dazed glance over the expanse of Harry's chest.

"What happened?" She whispered. Tom smiled gently, and answered just as quietly,

"You passed out. Both of you. It was a bit unexpected to say the least." Between them Harry began to stir. They shared another smile as they felt his sleepy delight at having the two people he loved most wrapped around him. It seemed ages before he managed to get out a drowsy

"Mmm," and finally opened his eyes, hugging Siannon and Tom closer.

 

B'Elanna took longer to surface to full consciousness than anyone else. As she began to rouse, Siannon rolled more onto her back, pulling the half-Klingon woman into a close embrace until B'Elanna was almost lying on top of her, and kissed her soundly. Through their soul bond she sensed B'Elanna's drowsy pleasure and her satisfaction that they were all still linked. What surprised Siannon most was what she received from the periphery of the link; from Tom and, more importantly, from Harry. Along with the image of her kissing B'Elanna being reflected back to her through the link, she sensed the first stirrings of desire, now totally unfettered by jealousy; even on Harry's part. Siannon was unable to contain the surge of joy that flooded through her and reverberated along the link. It was enough to jolt B'Elanna fully awake.

"Kahless! What the hell caused that?!" She shot bolt upright, dislodging the blanket and elbowing Siannon in the midriff in the process. However, once she was upright, one hand still rested on Siannon's arm, B'Elanna being curiously reluctant to break the contact. She searched Siannon's face for the answer, but saw nothing untoward in the sparkling green eyes or the ridiculously happy smile on her face. Understanding dawned on B'Elanna as her mind was bombarded with images and feelings from Siannon and the two men. "Oh." A slight frown clouded her features. "That's all very well, but how? I mean you were still pretty unsure about all of this of this before."

Harry gave her the best shrug he could manage while still lying wrapped around Tom and Siannon, along with a faintly bemused smile. The more involved soul bond between her and Siannon flared into full life, with what passed between them too complex and too fast for either Tom or Harry to make head or tail of it. "...Ah. *Now* I understand." She announced, with a faint smile.

 

Tom sat himself up, pulling Harry with him, leaving Siannon to haul herself up using B'Elanna's arm. He shared a puzzled glance with Harry after noting the near identical expressions on Siannon and B'Elanna's faces. He had sensed the rapid exchange of information that had just taken place, but the sheer depth and complexity of it left him feeling rather in awe of the two women.

"Would one of you please explain all that? It's making our heads ache." Tom's gaze flicked from B'Elanna to Siannon and back again.

"We think..." B'Elanna glanced at Siannon who indicated she was to continue, ducking her head slightly as her cheeks reddened slightly but not losing a centimetre of her smile. "...That the... um... creatures that live in the water might have, in effect, given Siannon and Harry a 'thank-you' present."

"A *thank-you* present? For what?" Harry was still puzzled, his thought processes still not fully engaged after the total sensual overload of the experience he had shared with Siannon. Which, unknown to him, was exactly the point B'Elanna was trying to make. Tom, only having been involved on the periphery, caught on to B'Elanna's unspoken reference straight away, smothering the snort of laughter that threatened to escape until it emerged as a rather strangled cough. He found it impossible to suppress the laughter in his eyes however, or the smile that crept across his face.

"For being... uh... uninhibited, I think," he said, glancing quickly at Harry.

"*Uninhibited*?"

"Well you weren't holding anything back from what I saw. Either of you." Tom's smile widened as Harry blushed, meeting Siannon's eyes with an embarrassed but happy smile of his own.

"It wasn't exactly difficult, you know." He commented, the smile colouring the tone of his voice.

"I gathered that." Tom gently brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes, before lightly kissing him on the forehead. "So, where were we?" Siannon met his grin with sparkling eyes.

"Harry and I are in the water, being *uninhibited*, with you and B'Elanna being voyeurs."

"We weren't! Well, not much." B'Elanna was also grinning, curiously mirroring Tom's expression. She addressed the rest of her comment to him "As to what happened, Siannon and Harry opened themselves up so much that they nearly overwhelmed the poor creatures with emotional energy, far more than they've been given in a long time. They had to counteract it somehow, so..." She broke off, trying to find the words to explain.

"Go on." To Tom's surprise, it was Siannon who continued. He mused that he was going to have to get used to them finishing off each other's sentences, but it would not be easy.

"Opposites. Negative cancels out positive. Harry's jealousy and my fear were taken to balance our... um..."

"Ecstasy?" Siannon frowned at Tom. He shrugged. "Well you both looked fairly ecstatic to me." She swatted him on the arm.

"Ah, you. I suppose it's as good a way of describing it as any."

"Thought so." Tom's smile had decidedly smug overtones to it, that faded as he turned his attention to Harry. "The important thing is how do *you* feel about it?"

"Me?" Harry smiled, a near incandescent grin that lit his whole face. "Wonderful. Relieved. *Free*." He glanced around at all of them. "And I think we should acknowledge it for the gift it is."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me you're going back in there with Siannon, just to say *thanks*. For God's sake Harry, they nearly blew your damn brains out. And Siannon's. Don't you think you're being a bit reckless?" Tom asked, even though he knew he was a fine one to talk about being   
Reckless. He was perfectly willing to take risks on his own account, but if it involved people he loved Tom automatically protested, whether it made sense or not. And he had to admit he didn't make sense an awful lot of the time when Harry was around.

 

Harry, of course, knew, understood and accepted this. He reached for Tom's clenched hand and tenderly pried open the tense fingers, squeezing them gently as they relaxed.

"That's why you and B'Elanna are going to come in with us." It was said in a completely down to earth tone, but still shocked Tom into incredulity.

"What!!" Harry glanced at Siannon, grinning as he watched her trying not to laugh at the expression on Tom's face. She managed to get herself under control in a surprisingly short length of time, and he winked at her. She gave him a brief nod, and continued;

"He's got a point, Tom. With the four of us linked, we have extra stability. We shouldn't be quite so overwhelmed by their presence." Tom snorted.

"Shouldn't?"

"Hey, I'm no expert; all I've got to go on are my feelings. And this feels *right*." Tom still was not convinced.

"B'Elanna?"

"I've got to agree. Instinct is screaming at me to do this." She had kept quiet while Siannon explained their theory of what happened, and when Harry had made his suggestion, not wanting to push Tom in a direction he did not want to go. But with him asking for her opinion, she had to give   
it in all honesty.

 

Tom drew a deep breath. Exhaled carefully, and gave everyone a slightly nervous smile.

"Okay then. Lets go say *thanks*." He stared appreciatively at the view as Siannon and Harry scrambled to their feet and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard B'Elanna's voice in his head comment quite distinctly,

//He's got a gorgeous butt, hasn't he?//. Of course Tom had to agree, which meant he stared some more. Siannon burst out laughing.

"I *heard* that!" Tom and B'Elanna both blushed as they absorbed themselves in helping each other up.

"Heard what?" Harry asked curiously, glancing between the three of them.

"Those two were ogling your behind. Not that I blame them, it's a very nice one." It was Harry's turn to blush as Siannon gave him a playful pat to said part of his anatomy. Harry was used to Siannon making comments about what she liked about him, and was getting used to Tom's deliberately offhand remarks about what he found attractive, but to be the subject of a *discussion*, silent or not, was discomforting to say the least. In self defence, he brought the subject back to the matter at hand.

"Let's get this over with." Harry grabbed Siannon with one hand and Tom with the other, B'Elanna was on Tom's other side. Slowly they made their way back into the pool, leaving their clothes and the blanket scattered behind them.

 

As soon as the water touched their skin Siannon and B'Elanna gasped at the shock.

"How in all the seven hells did I miss this?!" Siannon was incredulous. B'Elanna was pretty startled herself.

"It wasn't like this before," she explained. "They feel so much more vibrant, alive." She gave Siannon a wide smile. "I think you and Harry woke them up."

"You can say that again. Dagda's Balls! I wasn't expecting this."

"Should we forget it?"

"I honestly don't know." They stopped at ankle depth, oddly reluctant to go further, and just as reluctant to leave.

"Tom, can you feel anything this time?" B'Elanna was curious to know if her perceived increase in vibrancy of the creatures was transmitting itself to the others or whether it was just affecting her and Siannon. He gave her an odd look.

"Damn right I can. You know, I think they're pleased to see us. What do you think Harry?" Harry was unresponsive, staring transfixed at the water. "Harry?"

"We need to go deeper," was all he said, to none of them and all of them at the same time. B'Elanna frowned, crinkling up her ridges.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." She started to shift her weight in preparation for turning round and leaving. She was stopped by Siannon's voice ringing out.

"B'Elanna, wait! He's right; can't you feel it? Just *listen* for a minute." They held themselves in absolute stillness for a few moments. Reaching out, listening, connecting. B'Elanna nodded.

"Okay, we go deeper." Step by careful step they waded further into the centre of the pool, huddling closer together in a subconscious attempt to provide support for each other. They were completely unaware of the iridescent haze rising from the surface of the water. By an unspoken agreement they stopped when they were approximately waist deep.

"Now what?" Tom asked, his voice almost shaking with the anxiety he was trying not to show.

"We say *hello* and *thanks* and get out of here." B'Elanna replied with a squeeze to Tom's fingers. Siannon and B'Elanna tightened their hold on the link, drawing Harry and Tom further in. The depth of their internal communion seemed so much greater than before, which B'Elanna found a little startling until she realised that they were all adding the stamp of their individuality to something that had been tenuous at first, making it into a much more cohesive whole. Instinctively they moved to close the circle of their hands, their positions mirroring their relationships with each other: Tom between Harry and B'Elanna, which put him opposite Siannon and B'Elanna between Siannon and Tom, which meant she was facing Harry. The link was both reassuring and invigorating, and filled them with a calm inner strength that they would not have been able to call on when alone.

 

Siannon felt Harry's increasing conviction that perhaps this was meant to happen and despite her reluctance to believe in fate, she had to agree with him; a belief that was echoed by all of them. She was amazed at how easy it was becoming to link together, as the obstacles they had to overcome in order to do so were surmounted with greater rapidity every time they tried. She found it humbling to think that although when separate they had a lot to offer each other; linked together, it was all this, and so much else besides; far, far beyond anything she had ever experienced in all her long life.

 

They were completely exposed to each other; at that particular moment there was nothing left to reveal. They felt everything, including the gentle invasion of their consciousness by the energy creatures surrounding them. The thought that it would be impossible to feel much *more* than this, flowed between them in the link, causing a reaction in the creatures. The last thing any of the four remembered with clarity was the air of amused disagreement emanating from the creatures around them. It was almost like someone saying 'I wouldn't be so sure of that'.

 

Harry woke to that strange combination of comfort and discomfort that meant someone, or several someones judging by the various aches, had made love to him *very* thoroughly. Without rousing himself too much from the comfort side of things, he began to catalogue those aches. The throbbing discomfort inside him that spoke of not enough lubricant used as he tried to shift, wincing slightly at the tenderness that shot through his ass. The steady ache at the base of his neck from an over enthusiastic bite; the tender patch on his hip from being gripped too hard and the sting from the numerous scratches that covered his lower body - some of which had bled quite profusely, sticking him to the sheets. He did a mental double take. If he was stuck to the sheets that meant he was in a bed. A bed he had no recollection of landing in whatsoever. He surfaced a little bit more, becoming aware that the person in his arms was not one of the two he was used to being entangled with in the mornings. He carefully cracked an eyelid to find a pair of eyes as brown as his own only centimetres away from him, and staring.

The other eye flew open in shock.

"B'Elanna!" Guessing who it was and finding your guess confirmed were two entirely different ball games Harry decided. "How did you get here?" He asked rather inanely. B'Elanna grinned at him, a somewhat startling expression at such close quarters.

"Same way you did, I expect."

"Which was how?" Harry honestly could not remember anything, least of all why he was wrapped up in bed with B'Elanna. Naked.

"Don't ask me, I don't remember." He breathed a sigh of relief, at least it wasn't just him whose brains had been scrambled. He realised at that point that he was alone in his mind. It felt curiously empty. He shifted slightly, coming into contact with the familiar sprawl of Tom behind him, but did not break his hold on B'Elanna. For some reason, he didn't want to let go of her and she seemed content to remain in his embrace. He mentally did a quick tally and came up one short.

"So what happened? And where's Siannon? One minute we were standing in the pool, and then *wham*. Nothing. Until I wake up hanging onto you for dear life." B'Elanna stretched against him, giving him a quick grin.

"I told you, I don't remember. At least not much anyway. I think Siannon knows, or at least has an idea, but I can't feel anything more than a vague sense of annoyance from her this morning. And as for you and sleeping beauty over there, you're like closed books. I'm beginning to think the link between all four of us just doesn't function unless we're in reasonable proximity to each other." Harry unwrapped his arms from B'Elanna and wriggled further up the bed until he was leaning against the pillows. B'Elanna curled up against Tom, still facing Harry, and made herself comfortable.

"So, any good ideas as to where Siannon's disappeared this early? You were awake before me."

"Not by that much, Harry. Actually, I think she's gone to get our uniforms. She was muttering something about non-corporeal life forms having no sense of propriety on her way out."

"Knowing Siannon, it was a hell of a lot less polite than that."

"You can say that again! She really did *not* sound pleased; that was what woke me up. I've never met anyone who curses quite so much in my life, she's worse than me and Tom put together."

"She's getting better. She doesn't swear in sickbay any more."

"That's only because the Doc threatened to behead her with a laser scalpel if she didn't shut up. Slowly. I wish I'd seen that..."

"You and me both. So what's she up to besides finding our uniforms?"

"I think she may have taken it into her head to have words with those energy beings." Harry was bemused, and it showed.

"And just how is she going to accomplish that?" B'Elanna shrugged.

"Damned if I know. But if she thinks she can do it, she will. She's as stubborn as I am." He smothered the laugh that escaped, not wanting to wake Tom just then.

"I hate to disappoint you, but I think she may be worse!"

*

At that moment, the object of their conversation was sitting beside the pool with her knees drawn up to her chest, keeping well away from the edge of the water. Siannon had wrapped herself against the morning chill in the blanket that had been abandoned along with everything else the previous night and was pondering her options. With a smile, she glanced at the pile of uniforms that were folded as best she could manage though they still looked rather the worse for wear, and the regenerator she had managed to persuade out of the Doctor with broad hints and promises of details at a later date. She knew the other three would be very glad of that regenerator later.

 

She let her thoughts wander aimlessly for a while, trying to remember what she could of the previous night, without much success beyond vague memories of heat and skin and sweat and overwhelming love. Dragging her mind back to the problem at hand, she laid her cheek on one of her knees wondering just how the hell she was going to accomplish what she needed to. The whole idea of communicating what *she* wanted to the energy beings seemed rather over ambitious now she had finally arrived, and calmed down. Even so, she was determined to try as she was not entirely sure the Hesdarians would appreciate the intensely sexual nature of the energy that now infused the creature, and therefore the pool.

 

Siannon was convinced that she had to do this alone, more than half certain that involving the others would just lead to a repeat of the previous nights experience, which was something she wanted to avoid at all costs this morning. The only way she could see around this was to use her quickening and possibly the link with the Heart as a buffer somehow, but even so she was unsure exactly how to proceed. She sat, still and silent for a while longer, before throwing the blanket off in disgust and surging to her feet, giving herself a scathing comment in the process.

"Dagda's Balls! Siannon Fionuala Aislin O'Niall, will you stop dithering and *do* something. Sitting here woolgathering is *really* going to achieve a lot. You decided only you could do this, so *do* it!" She stretched and shook out the kinks that she'd gained from sitting too long in one position. Eventually she moved closer to the water and knelt at the edge, still careful not to touch   
it, holding her hand palm downwards about ten centimetres above the surface. She used her right hand, the scarred hand, her sword hand. It seemed appropriate.

 

With a couple of deep breaths, she centred herself, one last fleeting thought   
going through her mind. Did she really know what she was letting herself in for? She knew the answer only too well; it was all to do with the impulsiveness that two thousand years of life had not managed to quell and the sheer bloody-mindedness she tended to display when faced with a problem.

Siannon turned her awareness inward, focusing on the sensation of her quickening, the underlying tingle that all immortals sensed with the approach of another of their kind. At the same time she held onto the now ever present touch of B'Elanna in her mind and reached to establish her connection with the Heart, unsure if she would actually accomplish anything.

 

The sudden infusion of strength and wisdom of a type she could in no way comprehend startled her, making her hand jerk in response. Briefly she touched the water, only mildly surprised when a spark left her finger tips to be absorbed by the swirling energy currents she could now perceive. Concentrating, she visualised all the connections - to her quickening, to B'Elanna, to the Heart - as bright strands and wove them around herself in a web of protection. Once she felt she had done all she could, she let her consciousness move from her body, in the way that usually only happened when she lost herself completely in music.

 

As she had hoped she found herself lightly submerged in the consciousness of the particular energy beings that inhabited the pool before her, but protected by the presence of those in the Heart from the link with her quickening. Carefully, she framed in her mind what she wanted to put across to them, realising she had to do this quickly or she would not have the strength to continue. If anyone had been watching, they would have recognised the twitch of her lips as a sign that she was in no way about to give in. With the smile still lightly in place, she opened her thoughts.

 

Harry and B'Elanna were chatting easily about their pet theories; she still nestled against Tom, Harry curled up by the pillows. He chuckled softly to himself. If anyone had told him he'd be naked in a bed with Tom *and* B'Elanna, and talking about engineering problems of all things he would have accused them of being three types of lunatic and seriously delusional besides. Actually finding himself in that situation was surprising; he felt totally at ease, completely comfortable with himself, and her, and Tom. He cast appreciative eyes over Tom's sleeping form, unable to prevent the grin that automatically crept across his face at the sight. Sleeping beauty she'd called him, and Harry had to agree. The conversation had fizzled out, but they were happy sharing the silence, listening to Tom mumble in his sleep. Harry was surreptitiously admiring her, and trying his best not to compare her with Siannon, when she jumped as if she had been shocked.

"Shit!" She also said several somethings in Klingon that Harry was very glad he could not understand.

"What the hell?..." Tom complained drowsily, then did a double take as firstly it registered just who was in bed with him and secondly that he ached in an awful lot of places.

B'Elanna was rigid, staring into space. Worried, Harry shuffled forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her a gentle shake.

"B'Elanna?" He breathed a sigh of relief as sense returned to her eyes. It unnerved him to admit just how frightened he had been for those few seconds. Frightened for her, for Siannon, for himself, and for Tom. "What's going on? Is Siannon okay?" Harry was pleased when his voice sounded steadier than he thought it would. B'Elanna drew a deep breath, nodded, and gave Harry and Tom a rather shaky smile.

"She's fine. I've no idea what she just did, but it sent a shock wave right through the soul bond. As far as I can tell, she's having that 'chat' with those creatures now. Kahless! She could have warned me!"

Are *you* all right?" Tom was still blinking drowsily, but had levered himself up enough to drape an arm around her. She grinned at him.

"Never better. A bit sore in a couple of places, but then..."

"Aren't we all," Tom concluded with a smile, running a hand through already messy hair and half admiring the scratches on his arm.

"Except for Siannon," Harry groused. "Being immortal is a distinctly unfair advantage." B'Elanna and Tom stared at him. "Well it is. I can't ever tease her about going to work with a hickey, or about how bad the last case of rug burn was, as they're always gone in the morning." B'Elanna looked rather shocked at Harry's statement, Tom just burst out laughing. Soon they were all laughing uproariously, helpless in each others arms.

 

Siannon broke in on their laughter, her arms full of uniforms and her face wreathed in a huge smile.

"And a good morning to you," she announced before carefully placing the uniforms down on a chair. Harry caught sight of the other item she had brought in.

"Is that..."

"A regenerator? Yes. I called up the Doc."

"The Doctor? Have you lost your mind?" Siannon grinned at Harry's obvious embarrassment.

"Actually, I thought I was being rather sensible. Don't forget, I got a good look at you all this morning. There's no way you can go back up to Voyager like that. You three look like you've been..."

"To an all night orgy?" Tom interrupted, giving her a mischievous grin, then he flinched as he hit a tender spot when he moved. Siannon let out a bark of laughter.

"Now you mention it, yes you do. And I suppose it was in a way. Hallelujah for immortal healing, with skin like mine I'd hate to see the state I'd be in. Now, who's first?" She grabbed the regenerator and brandished it menacingly, still grinning.

*

Once Siannon had healed their various contusions and abrasions, they made themselves as presentable as possible. The Doctor was duly contacted again and the regenerator sent back, with effusive thanks from all of them. It was while they were occupying themselves with breakfast that Tom noticed the knotted strips of red silk that B'Elanna and Siannon were wearing.

"I meant to ask you about them yesterday," he said, indicating their wrists. "What are they?" Siannon threw a quick glance at B'Elanna, the unspoken question flying between them. Smiling gently, she turned her attention back to Tom.

"The silk is from the Ritual, but the knotwork is a sort of combination of Irish and Andean knot-lore. Each knot has several meanings, kind of like Chinese characters or runes, and the combination means something entirely different than each knot does separately." She carefully unwrapped the silk from her own wrist and laid it on the table. "Here, I'll try to explain..."

 

They were discussing the symbolism of several different cultures and religions when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Harry leapt up to answer it, and waved Ruyen and Triana into the room. Triana was almost sparkling with laughter, while Ruyen looked rather discommoded. Siannon took one look at their faces and blushed furiously. Triana laughed outright.

"Don't worry about it, Siannon. If we had remembered to advise caution in the first place your somewhat... unorthodox... measures would not have been necessary." She paused, still smiling. "By the way, they worked." Ruyen managed a somewhat tentative smile.

"And the Heart approves. The Ashkrahin have been chided for their thoughtlessness, so this will not happen again."

"You hope. I hate to inform you, but rumours are flying thick and fast and I think the priesthood is going to be inundated with petitions from childless couples and the like." She shook her head, sending her multiple braids whipping round her face. "You four certainly livened things up around here. Now, are you ready? You can leave all this..." She waved at the breakfast dishes, "The novices will jump at the chance to say they've picked up after you. You needn't worry, you won't meet any of them. We'll make sure of that." The four friends breathed a collective sigh of relief. They were used to Ruyen and Triana by now but were not sure how they would cope if they were confronted with a lot more people. Triana noticed, and patted Harry's arm in reassurance. "We'll hardly meet anyone. The Sanctuary is still fairly quiet at this time. Shall we go?"

 

She ushered them out of the house and proceeded to march off at her usual blistering pace, Ruyen matching her shorter stride but seeming to glide along beside her. B'Elanna charged off after them with Siannon following close behind, after a quick glance back at Tom and Harry. They followed more sedately, but had no problem keeping the others in sight. Tom flung an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Makes you kind of glad she thought of the regenerator, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Even so..." The rest of the sentence hung between them unspoken. Harry's arm tightened around Tom's waist, Tom squeezed Harry's shoulders.

"Know what you mean." They paced after the faster moving figures in silence for a while.

"Do you think anything like last night will ever happen again?" Harry asked, his tone of voice almost wistful. Tom smiled gently at him.

"I wish I knew. I hope it does, I really do."

"You do?" Harry could not conceal his surprise.

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"Well..." He met Tom's eyes with a faint smile. "Yes, actually."

"There you go. Where's the problem?" Tom sighed. "Apart from about seventy metres in front of us, of course."

"I don't think Siannon or B'Elanna would find it a problem. It's the rest of Voyager I'm concerned about. The Captain. Chakotay. *Tuvok*. How the hell are they going to understand when I don't really understand it myself?"

"Fuck them."

"Tom!"

"I mean it, Harry. Our private life is just that. Private. If the four of us want to make mad, passionate love to each other then it's no-one else's business but our own. Besides, I don't think the Captain would have a problem either, and if she doesn't then the others can't say anything."

"So speaks the father of her children." Tom spluttered with laughter.

"Harry, don't make me laugh. I was a *lizard* for God's sake."

"So? It's still true."

"Yeah. Right. You know, I hope we do."

"Do what? Make mad, passionate love to each other?"

"Uh-huh. Every time something the least bit out of the ordinary happens; like last night, or the night of Vorick and B'Elanna's Pon Farr, I don't seem to be able to remember much at all. It's not fair."

"I hadn't realised."

"What? That I didn't remember?" Harry nodded.

"I thought you just didn't want to talk about it. I mean you weren't exactly expecting Siannon and I to seduce you and then fuck you into insensibility, were you?"

"No, but... Look at it this way; what I do remember about that night is very precious. If it wasn't for Siannon I don't know when I would have managed to make love with you alone. For all I know we *still* might not have managed to get over my hang-ups. I don't regret it, no more than I regret coming down here and what happened last night. Happy now?"

"I guess so."

"You know what, Harry?"

"What?"

"You worry too much. I love you, remember. And so does Siannon. In fact you can probably, add B'Elanna to that list now, too."

"Maybe." He gave Tom a tentative grin. "I think I'll have to add her to mine as well. She's kind of..." He waved his free hand around in the air, lost for words. Tom chuckled.

"I know exactly what you mean. I wonder if we'll argue less, now this has happened?"

"I doubt it. You'll just have to wait and see, won't you."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." They burst out laughing at each other.

"Hey Harry. You up to a run? I think we should try and catch them up." Harry grinned his assent, before letting Tom go and tearing off after the women. "Cheat," remarked Tom to thin air, and set off after him, with his deceptively long, distance eating stride.

 

By the time they had reached the Sanctuary buildings they were all together; four people in non-pristine uniforms. The few people that they came across never turned a hair, for which they were all inordinately grateful. Silently they followed Ruyen and Triana deeper into the Sanctuary. Eventually they were led to a small room in the older part of the Sanctuary, which meant it was underground. There was no door, no furniture whatsoever in this room - the only obviously man made items being piles of rugs and cushions. The focus of the room was a spring, the water bubbling up gently into a natural depression in the centre of the room before running over the   
lip, into a channel and disappearing under the wall. B'Elanna, Siannon, Harry and Tom stopped dead, to stare open mouthed around themselves, unconsciously feeling for one another's hands. The power of the place sang through B'Elanna and Siannon's nerves, making them feel decidedly uneasy, which Tom and Harry started to pick up. The four of them flashed a helplessly apprehensive glance at Ruyen and Triana. Ruyen gave them a reassuring smile.

"This is one of the springs that supplies the Heart, it is here that you will be sworn. To each other, to the Heart and to the Great Light. After this, Siannon and B'Elanna will always have a connection with the Heart and an affinity for beings of a similar kind. As a group you will always have the connection with each other, but it will be strongest between Siannon and B'Elanna as they share the soul-bond, as do Triana and I. By both Spiritual and Civil law, this makes you family to each other, whether you are related by blood or not. Soul-sisters, I think you would say. As for the link between the four of you, once you have left us I do not know how it will progress. For some the link becomes stronger, for others weaker. What I do think you will find is that you have to activate the link consciously, which will become easier with time I'm sure." After Ruyen had finished speaking, Triana regarded them with her bird-bright eyes, her expression more solemn than they'd seen it that day.

"Something you must remember, all of you, is that even though you are linked, it's no substitute for discussion. Don't forget to *talk* to each other. Your bad habits will still irritate each other, and misunderstandings can so easily happen. Your relationship with each other has changed, and down here you're still sheltered from the reality of what that is going to mean in your everyday lives. Relationships need work to keep them fulfilling; and the more complex the relationship, the more work you need to put in. If you only remember one thing, remember that." She paused to let the earnestness of her words sink in a little. "Now, do any of you have questions before we continue?" Triana was bombarded with a chorus of 'no's'. "Good. Right then, get yourselves something to sit on and gather round the spring." Ruyen gave them a small, far away smile as they approached and began to position them with gentle precision.

It was with some surprise that Siannon recognised that they were being directed to take up the Cardinal points - North, South, East and West. She wondered if they meant the same sort of things to the Hesdarians as they did to her and let the familiarity of ages past lull her into a state of calm expectancy. Tom was moved first, to take up position in the East. Siannon almost laughed. For her, East represented the element of air, more than appropriate to someone to whom flight was so important. It was also the sign of healing, and she knew Tom made a better med-tech than he let on. In fact Siannon was one of the few people who knew that if Tom's urge, his *need* to fly had not been so great he would have considered transferring to medicine. It was not something that he wanted people to know about.

B'Elanna was second, and took up position in the South; the representation of fire, the sign of the Warrior. And yet she thought it fit B'Elanna's human side too, as fire represented intuition and B'Elanna's innovations in Engineering were nothing else *but* intuitive at times, despite what she said to the contrary.

Siannon waited with anticipation for what she instinctively knew was going to happen. West. The element of water, the only element that could be the sign of immortality by it's association with the Everlasting Cup of legend; Ceridwen's Cauldron and The Holy Grail of Arthurian myth amongst others. When she felt Ruyen's hands guiding her gently into position she was completely unsurprised. Ruyen's hands fell away, leaving her standing in mute contemplation of what was needed to complete the circle.

Earth; the element of balance and the sign of learning, sensation and touch. Who else but Harry fit that picture? Siannon remembered the countless times he'd stayed up 'til all hours because his precious Ops systems had come up with something he was not sure about, the calming pleasure of his touch, his fascination with her hair and Tom's skin, and the innumerable times he had gently defused arguments with a few carefully chosen words. Oh yes, Harry was definitely an earth person.

 

While Siannon had been musing on this, they had all been positioned to Ruyen's liking, and Triana slowly made her way among them. She stopped by each of them, taking one of their hands in her own and murmured a few words before moving on. It wasn't until Triana reached her, that Siannon realised she was carrying a tiny, but wickedly sharp knife, and had been quietly asking permission to take a few drops of their blood. Siannon agreed without hesitation, watching as her blood mingled with that of the others in the carved stone bowl that Triana bore round the circle. After Harry's blood had been added to the bowl, Triana moved toward Ruyen who poured a measure of wine into the bowl. She returned to the circle, gently swirling the contents of the bowl to mix them thoroughly. Again, she moved between them, bidding them all to drink.

"This is a physical symbol of the sharing of your minds. Drink, be at peace with each other." As she finished, she placed the bowl on the floor and stood behind B'Elanna as Ruyen moved to stand behind Siannon.

"Make yourselves comfortable, and link your hands above the spring, like this." She demonstrated with B'Elanna. There were slight shuffling noises as the four complied in as much silence as was possible. Once they were all seated, she smiled at them. "Good. Now relax, and open to each other." Ruyen began to chant softly, a gentle counterpoint to the silence. The link between them flared to life, a subtle lighting of embers rather than the vast conflagration that had so overwhelmed them at first. Their minds wove in and around each other like a complex piece of music or tapestry, until they were barely aware of their surroundings. B'Elanna and Siannon were aware of the featherlight touch of hands on their shoulders, but that was all. "Slowly lower your hands into the water; keeping them linked, as you are linked." They did so, marvelling at the near caress of the water on their skin. Triana's voice took over the chant, while Ruyen began to intone a prayer.

"Great Light, whose names and faces are as many as the stars, look down with favour upon these four people, brought here by the intercession of your L'Crisch..." They found themselves no longer listening to Ruyen's words, but to the musical cadences of its voice, almost a prayer in and of itself. The sound of their names startled them out of the unreality in which they had found themselves. "Siannon, B'Elanna, Tom, Harry; you must now answer with honesty, strength of heart, and the courage of your convictions. Do you understand?" The answer was one voice, from four mouths.

"Yes."

"Do you swear to be true to each other, to never use that which you share for personal gain or for harm. To help, and guide, and love each other through good times and bad, remembering that together you are stronger than you could ever be apart?"

"We do."

"Do you swear never to hurt or belittle anyone merely because they do not perceive the Light in the same way you do?"

"We do."

"Each of you has a fourfold commitment to make. To each other, to the Heart, to the Great Light, and to your Lives outside of this Holy place. Do you pledge to uphold this commitment with all of your being?"

"We do." Ruyen's hands left Siannon's shoulders as it bent to pick up the bowl from the floor, mixing water from the spring with the remnants of the blood and wine mixture.

"I therefore declare you joined by the Na'hachera'amin. May you be judged no more harshly than you will ever judge yourselves," Ruyen said, pouring the liquid over their joined hands. If they had thought they were open to each other before, they suddenly found out differently as any and all barriers were swept away in one blinding flash of light. Images flooded in thick and fast, some of them recognisable by B'Elanna and Siannon from the Ritual, most of them incomprehensible. They had the overwhelming feeling they were not alone; that they would never be alone, no matter where they went - even back home. Then as quickly as it had begun, it stopped, leaving them dazed and gasping.

They stared incomprehensibly at Triana as she lifted their hands from the spring and carefully dried them, gently separating them from each other. Tom was the first to react in any way at all, managing to get out,

"Oh God," before fainting dead away, with only Harry's swift actions preventing him from ending up face down in the spring. Triana and Ruyen found themselves summarily ignored, and took the opportunity to leave. Tom came round to find his head pillowed on someone's lap. B'Elanna's, he realised.

"Tell me I didn't just pass out?" He mumbled.

"Sorry hotshot, no can do." He blearily opened his eyes to find B'Elanna staring down at him, her gaze awash with tenderness.

"This means you can't tease me about it any more, either." Tom could not see him but he felt the gentle brush of Harry's fingers through his hair and across his face. Tom shifted until he could see everyone, unwilling to remove his head from its resting place. He fixed his eyes on Siannon, not quite a glare, but definitely heading in that direction.

"I thought you said that this was just going to be a formality?" Siannon cleared her throat.

"Um. Well. I also said, if you recall, that I was no expert." Harry chuckled.

"Touché," he said. Tom frowned at him.

"Whose side are you on, Harry?"

"Er... mine?" He answered brightly.

"Anyone got any good ideas about what we do next?" B'Elanna changed the subject, before Tom and Harry got into full flow. She was met with a series of shrugs.

"The easiest thing to do would be to go find someone and ask, I suppose. I don't mind going." Siannon scrambled up from her position on the floor and wandered over to the entrance of the room. She had barely stepped out, when a figure detached itself from the wall. It was Ruyen, smiling gently.

"Triana had to go. I did not think you would be that long, so I waited. How do you all feel?" Siannon grinned, and shrugged expressively.

"Whew! That's a bit difficult to say really, I don't think we know, yet. We were just wondering about what happens next."

"That depends on you." They stepped back into the room together. Siannon's first irreverent thought was that they all looked rather like the three wise monkeys sitting in a row, as they were. She realised that B'Elanna at least had caught the thought when she started to chuckle, then laugh outright, burying her head in her lap as she succumbed to her mirth. Tom and Harry shared an exasperated glance over her shoulders that said:

"*Women*!" Louder than any words ever could.

"Sorry," B'Elanna muttered apologetically as she managed to get herself back under control. Tom mock glared at her.

"I should hope you are. I don't think we look anything like monkeys..."

"Shut up, Tom," Harry said with affection, before turning his attention to Ruyen. "So what do we do now?"

"What do you want to do?" The four of them looked at each other for a heart searching moment, finding their feelings were pretty much alike.

"Go back to Voyager." It was Tom who answered, but he answered for them all. "And sleep," he added with a grin.

"If that is what you truly wish, then you leave with our blessings and our thanks. No doubt your Captain will be in touch with Triana regarding the trading she wished to do, so your ship will be here for some days yet. Please, come to say goodbye before you leave for the last time."

"If we can, be certain that we will." Ruyen guided them back outside, into a secluded part of the gardens, and embraced each one of them.

"I am not sure you realise what you have done for us all. Travel well, and together, my friends. I hope to see you all again before you resume your journey." Ruyen stepped back. With a final lingering glance around her, Siannon tapped her communicator.

"O'Niall to Voyager."

"Voyager here. Siannon, it's good to hear your voice again. What can we do for you?"

"Bring us home, Commander. Four to beam up."

"Standby." They moved closer together, unconsciously reaching for each other as the transporter beam sparkled around them.

*

Siannon had never in her life expected to feel so happy about returning to the confines of a Starship. The relief that flooded through her, through all of them as the familiar sight of the transporter room took shape around them, had to be felt to be believed. The door swished open just as they stepped down from the transporter pad, still holding hands. To her credit the Captain did not turn a hair at the sight of her four officers looking rather dazed and rumpled, and hanging onto each other for dear life.

"It's good to have you back."

"Believe me, it's good to be back." Siannon tried to stifle a yawn, not entirely successfully.

"You're obviously tired. The four of you are off duty for the next two days. That includes you, B'Elanna. Engineering can cope without you for a bit longer."

"Thank you, Captain." Janeway squeezed B'Elanna's shoulder gently, and smiled.

"I understand we have to thank *you*. Now go and get some rest. I'll speak to you all tomorrow, after the Doctor has checked you over." With a last pat to various arms she swept out of the transporter room. Gingerly, the other four followed.

 

It seemed strange to go to their separate quarters after having spent the last few days so close, both physically and mentally, but they each felt the need to assert themselves as individuals, even though it meant they could not keep the link between them intact. Tom and Harry in particular were surprised by how much they missed the presence of each of the others in their minds. It was a loss that they felt keenly, almost as if it was a physical deprivation even though it was something that they would never have expected to be sharing just three days before. B'Elanna and Siannon still had the comforting awareness of each other, but found the absence of Tom and Harry left them feeling curiously bereft.

 

Harry puttered around his quarters, bone tired but too wired to sleep. He'd tried all his usual methods of relaxation; shower, hot chocolate, music; but still found himself unable to settle. It was then he discovered that if he concentrated *really* hard, he could just make out a faint touch, a   
mere whisper of presence on the edge of his consciousness. There was no way he could differentiate between who was who like he could when they were fully linked, but that hint of someone else spoke of all of them, and made him feel much better. However, he still could not sleep.

 

B'Elanna paced her quarters. She hated being ordered away from engineering, even though she knew the Captain had a point. She was too tired, too strung out from the events of the past few days to be of much use down there. But even so... She growled out a few choice Klingon curses. It hit her mid stride that there *was* something she could do. Look over the engineering logs. She settled in at her terminal and began punching in codes.

 

Siannon wallowed in the bath, aware of B'Elanna's irritation as she tried to check on engineering and found herself locked out. She chuckled to herself as she realised it must have been the Captain who authorised it, no-one else would *dare* to keep B'Elanna away from her engines. Siannon   
tried to consciously tune B'Elanna out, until she was merely *there* in a nebulous sort of way. It had taken far longer than she thought as the water had become uncomfortably cool and her skin had wrinkled up. She stepped out of the bath and quickly dried herself off, wrapping herself up in a green velvet robe. Perching on the edge of the bed she diligently brushed three days of neglect from her hair until what had become an unruly mass of knots and tangles was back under control. She settled onto the couch with her guitar, unable to face going to bed and idly tuned it up, half heartedly picking out chords. She soon put it down, recognising at last that she felt so *alone*, despite the faint touch of the others. Apart from B'Elanna they were just too remote for her to feel anything much from them.

 

Tom had actually got as far as settling into bed after enjoying a leisurely, if lonely, shower. He tossed and turned for a while before coming to the conclusion that trying to sleep, no matter how tired he felt, was a futile gesture. Though always one to guard his privacy with fierce intensity, letting few people close to the *real* Tom Paris, he decided he was lonely. Unsure whether he could cope with either B'Elanna's ferocity or Harry's intensity, he decided to indulge in an old habit, and spend some time with Siannon. He pulled on the first clothes he dug out - an old pair of jeans and a comfortable sweater. It was rather baggy on him, being one that Harry had left in his quarters last time he spent the night. He didn't bother putting anything on his feet, after all Siannon's quarters were not far away. Whistling tunelessly to himself, he headed off down the corridor.

 

Siannon sat curled up on her couch, trying not to think about the events of the last few days, and what it already meant to her to have the sort of mental intimacy that they had shared, when her door opened and Harry stepped in. He was barefoot, wearing black jeans and what looked like one of Tom's sweaters from the way it clung to his body. He hadn't bothered trying to fix his hair, and it kept on flopping into his eyes.

"I couldn't settle. Do you mind?" He looked so young, so vulnerable that she couldn't help but smile.

"Actually, I'd be glad of the company. I don't know what possessed us to try and settle on our own. All we need now..." The door chimed. "Come in!" It was Tom, also in jeans and sweater although Siannon recognised it as one of Harry's and hastily supressed the laugh that threatened to erupt as the two men noticed each other's attire.

"So that's where it got to. I *knew* I hadn't left it here. Looks good on you, Tom." Tom grinned in reply.

"Likewise." He looked tentatively at Harry and Siannon.

"Oh come on in, Tom. We don't bite," she said.

"Much!" Added Harry, with the mischievous grin that relatively few people had ever caught on his face. Tom met Harry's grin with one of his own as he moved further into the room.

"I'd disagree with that, I had the bruises to prove it this morning. And they weren't all off B'Elanna's teeth, either." Siannon snorted.

"We all had the bruises to prove it this morning."

"Except you."

"Not Fair! I can't help being the way I am. Sometimes I wish I didn't heal so quickly, those bruises meant an awful lot. That's why I'm glad I've still got this." She indicated the scar on her right hand. Harry took it in his, tracing the faint silvery mark.

"I still can't get used to you having it. I've seen you *die* and this is still the only scar you've got."

"And probably the only one I'll ever have. Come on you two, make yourselves at home."

 

After ten minutes of unsuccesfully trying to gain access, B'Elanna was feeling irritated to say the least. She slammed away from the desk with barely contained fury.

"That bitch! She's locked me out!" She was about to start throwing things when she saw the funny side of the situation, and laughed instead of shrieking. She decided what she needed was some company.

"Computer; is Lieutenant Paris in his quarters?"

"Negative."

"Location of Lieutenant Paris?" She was selfishly hoping he was not with Harry. Much as she would like to, there was *no* way she would impinge on their time alone together.

"Lieutenant Paris is in the quarters of Siannon O'Niall." Good. Comfortable as he was with Siannon, it still meant that he would be talking rather than anything else. B'Elanna smiled when she realised that Siannon must have backed off at some point as although she could still feel her, the more intimate mental contact was gone. Already in a much better frame of mind, B'Elanna set off for deck four.

 

Siannon had settled herself comfortably next to Harry, watching curiously as Tom sat in a position that she was accustomed to - at Harry's feet. It was strange seeing someone else get the same attention that she usually did, she could almost feel Harry's strong and talented hands on her own   
scalp and neck and shoulders.

"You know, I'm glad you two arrived. After the last few days of constant company, I felt so lonely on my own." Harry stopped what he was doing, which caused Tom to make a wordless protest.

"I think we all felt a bit like that. I'm surprised that B'Elanna hasn't turned up."

"She'll turn up."

"What?"

"She's already on her way. I can feel her getting closer."

"Oh. What the hell." Harry turned his attention back to Tom. If B'Elanna protested, he'd just offer to give her a back rub too.

 

Siannon began to concentrate on the increasing sense of B'Elanna. It was like a tide coming in, the relentless surge of her nearness steadily mounting. It reminded her of a place she had visited once on Earth, Lindisfarne. The place had still used a tidal causeway; a strange thing, even as far back as the twentieth century. One minute there would be a navigable road there, the next a swirling, churning mass of water with all the power of nature behind it. That was how it felt to her as she   
came closer and closer, as her mind opened fully to the complexity and contradiction that was B'Elanna. She was almost physically aware of the sensation of B'Elanna stopping outside her door.

"She's here," Siannon whispered, just as the door swished open and the fourway link flared into life. Their minds entwined and caressed each other with that peculiar intimacy that they had begun to get used to down on Hesdaria. B'Elanna took a step into the room. Another. In a flurry of activity she found herself being dragged the rest of the way to the couch and laid across three sets of knees. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said.

 

As the startling intensity of their reconnection began to settle Harry asked,

"Is it always going to be like this?" B'Elanna smiled up at him from her prone position.

"I only wish I knew. At the moment your guess is as good as mine."

"Imagine if we were all on the bridge at the same time?"

"We'd never manage to do *anything*."

"It'd certainly open a few eyes."

"The Captain."

"Chakotay."

"Tuvok."

"Neelix!"

"Oh God, don't make me laugh."

"I dare say we'll get used to it."

"Maybe. I'm not sure I *want* to get used to it."

"We can't go on like this though."

"We'll think of something."

"We'll have to." They lapsed into silence, just enjoying each others presence, until B'Elanna shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey guys, nice as this is, your knees aren't very comfortable. Let me up." She struggled up to sit on Tom's knee only. "Siannon, you need a bigger couch."

"No I don't, I've got a perfectly adequate floor. What do you think all the cushions are for? And if you're that stiff, let Harry work some of the kinks out."

"Harry? I thought you were the one into massage and stuff."

"I'm not bad. Harry's brilliant."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well that sounds like an offer I can't refuse." B'Elanna slithered off Tom's knee and sat herself at Harry's feet, ignoring his crimson face. "I'm all yours, Harry. I hope I won't regret this."

"You won't." Harry worked quietly for a few minutes, resolutely ignoring the other two. "Just what on earth have you been doing? You're one big knot." B'Elanna grunted non-commitally.

"I expect it was getting royally frustrated with our dear Captain that did that," Siannon replied, when she realised Harry probably wasn't going to get any sense out of B'Elanna.

"With the Captain? Why?"

"She locked B'Elanna out of engineering completely. No access to the logs or anything."

"No wonder she's in a mess." He continued for a little while longer. "Look, B'Elanna. This'd be a lot easier if you were lying on the floor or something."

"Mmm. OK." She shifted into a face down sprawl amongst the cushions.

"With less clothes on." Tom added, and proceeded to strip B'Elanna down to her waist, gently caressing her as he did so. Siannon disappeared momentarily, only to reappear with her box of oils. After perusing the contents for a minute, she passed a bottle to Harry.

"Try that one. The others are all too sedative." As B'Elanna relaxed further, Siannon became increasingly aware of what B'Elanna was feeling. It felt strange to be watching Harry carefully massage the tension away from someone else, while feeling the effects with every nerve in her body. She realised when the sensations had finally spilled over to reach the other two as Tom stiffened beside her.

"This is weird," he commented.

"You try it from down here," Harry retorted. "Every touch, every move I make on her, I can feel myself. I kind of like it. I've always wondered how someone feels when I'm giving them a massage. Now I know." He hit a sensitive spot. They all shivered in reaction. "Oops. Maybe I'd better stop before this goes any further." Harry sat back on his heels.

"Why?"

"Why? Tom, I..." They did not need to see the expression in his eyes to feel his concern. B'Elanna turned over, and reached for him.

"You don't need to worry Harry, nothing you could do would be unwelcome. Can't you feel that?"

"I..." They were joined on the floor by the other two, Siannon wrapping her arms around Harry, Tom grabbing one oily hand.

"It's all a bit much still, isn't it, acushlah?" Siannon's voice almost whispered in his ear.

"In a way. It's kind of like not wearing your skin."

"But don't you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy it? Tom, it still scares me. I don't know how you manage to be so calm about it."

"That's easy enough to explain. I love the feeling of being open to you all, it's exhilarating and enlightening and comforting all at once. Let me see if I can show you." He met B'Elanna's and Siannon's eyes with a mute plea, and they carefully increased the depth of their rapport, strengthening the link between the four of them.

 

Tom ran gentle, reverent fingers over B'Elanna's ridges, across Harry's mouth, through Siannon's hair; letting the very essence of them sink into every pore of his being. After countless years of hiding behind barrier upon barrier in a desperate, if successful, attempt at self-preservation, the shared intimacy of the link was a revelation to him, and had swept aside his barriers as if they   
had never existed. Unlinked, he could maintain his last barricade - that between the public and private faces of Tom Paris. Linked, it never stood a chance. He delighted in it, rejoiced in it and very much wanted to share his feelings. So he did.

"Thomas Eugene Paris. *Where* have you been hiding this?" He was unsure who had spoken or even *if* they had spoken. He answered anyway, aloud or not, he didn't know.

"Inside, where I've always hidden everything. No more though. Not any more. Not with you." He let his lips softly retrace the paths his fingers had taken until they were all gasping with the intensity of his need to *feel*, to love.

"I want to make love with you all; like this, aware of each other, not in a lust driven fog under some outside influence. Will you let me?" Again the almost wordless answer,

"We wouldn't want to stop you. We love you."

Clothes were shed with a minimum of fuss amidst stolen kisses and feather-light touches that burned like fire. Everything eventually ended up in a heap on the edge of their nest of cushions and rugs while they explored the differences in each others skin with great delight. Harry's golden smoothness, the pearly translucence of Siannon, Tom's pale fuzziness and the olive sleekness of B'Elanna. Whispering touches were everywhere; a thigh, the long expanse of someone's back,   
the flare of a hip, the soft fullness of breasts, the smooth curve of someone's ass. Gradually the heat rose between them and the touches became more than merely exploration, more like an expression of their mutual need, their hunger, and their love. It did not matter who was touching who, they were all loving each other, and felt everything. Every touch, every kiss, every breath, every shiver, every surge of desire. All experienced, all shared. Together. The pinnacle of their ecstasy hit them with all the force of a Tsunami, engulfing them all completely, leaving them washed out and exhausted and strangely exultant.

*

Siannon awoke in an uncomfortable tangle, with a raging cramp in one leg. Gingerly, she rolled the offending person off her affected limb without gaining any reaction from them whatsoever. She peered closer. It was B'Elanna, breathing deeply and looking strangely vulnerable. A soft voice whispered from beyond her,

"Siannon?"

"It's okay Tom, go back to sleep. I had cramp."

"B'Elanna?"

"Out like a light."

"Harry?" Siannon twisted round, and prodded Harry carefully in the side. He did not move a centimetre.

"Likewise."

"Oh. Bed?"

"I'm sure we'll get there eventually, but right now I can't be bothered moving. You don't mind?"

"Nah. Know what you mean." He flipped one of the throws from by the couch over the four of them and snuggled back down. He carefully reached one arm around B'Elanna to touch Siannon gently on the arm. "Siannon?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"Mmm?"

"Don't ever forget that I love you, too." She reached to give his fingers a squeeze.

"I won't. As long as you promise to remember that I love *you* as well."

"Promise," he murmured drowsily.

"Sleep well, Tom."

"And you." They both finally drifted back off to sleep, at peace with the world, and each other.

*

Captain Janeway was tapping her fingers restlessly against her coffee cup. Chakotay raised his head from the padd that had been occupying his attention at the slight sound, and carefully hid a smile.

"They're probably still asleep if they were as tired as you said they looked when they arrived back yesterday."

"Still? Oh I know Tom's not exactly an early riser..." They grinned at each other, sharing memories of Tom sliding onto the bridge, seconds from being late, with his hair still tousled from bed. "...but the others? I don't think so..." She abandoned the cup and began drumming her fingers on the   
desktop instead.

"At least do a location check before you call them, Kathryn. They might not *want* to be disturbed. They are off duty, after all." She flashed him a quick smile, conceding a degree of defeat.

"Point taken. Computer: location of Lieutenant Paris, Lieutenant Torres, Ensign Kim and Siannon O'Niall?"

"Lieutenant Paris, Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Kim are in the quarters of Siannon O'Niall."

"What!!" Chakotay burst out laughing at the expression on her face, managing to scatter his padds all over the floor.

"Your face..." he wheezed, "...is an absolute picture."

"I'm sure it is," she retorted. "But even so... The *four* of them? It must have been one hell of an experience." She sounded rather wistful.

"Must have been. Kathryn?"

"Mmmm?"

"I really would wait before contacting them. They'll be in touch when *they're* ready, and not before."

"I know, but..."

"You know that saying?"

"What saying?"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Oh. *That* saying."

"Mm-hmm. Reminds me of you."

"Thanks. So, where were we?"

"Besides trying not to think of those four in bed with each other?" He dodged her half hearted swipe with the consummate ease of long practice, picking up his dropped padds in the process. "Departmental reviews. We were up to xenobiology, I think."

"Spoilsport."

 

Harry finally woke completely to find himself staring into B'Elanna's face again. A smile tugged at one corner of his mouth.

"This is getting to be a habit." She wrinkled her nose at him.

"You complaining?"

"Nope." There was definitely no way he was going to complain with Siannon spooned up behind him, her hands starting to drift gently across his skin. "Stop that." The protest was reluctant at best, and they both knew it. "Youknow we've got to see the Doctor and the Captain." There was a throaty chuckle from behind him as Siannon wriggled enough so she could nibble his ear, and grin at B'Elanna.

"Not for ages yet, we don't. Anyway, I have an idea..." Harry started to get concerned when an almost identical chuckle to Siannon's escaped from B'Elanna.

"Sounds good." He almost had enough time to decide he was *not* keen on these silent conversations, before B'Elanna rolled herself, and him, back onto the floor. Siannon cheerfully launched herself after them. With the two of them bestowing their entire, and not inconsiderable, attention on him; Harry never stood a cat in hell's chance of resisting. He gave in with good grace, determined to thoroughly enjoy himself.

 

Tom was not completely surprised to find himself alone in bed. The world and his wife seemed to be better at getting up in the morning than one Thomas Eugene Paris. Hearing movement from the direction of the floor, he shimmied to the edge of the bed to peer over the side, only to find himself almost nose to nose with Harry. He did the only thing anyone could do in that situation as far as he was concerned, and kissed him.

"What are you doing back on the floor, Harry?" Harry grinned widely.

"Oh, that was B'Elanna's and Siannon's idea. They didn't want to wake you."

"That was nice of them. Nice for you, too; by the look of it."

"Nice wasn't exactly the word I was thinking of."

"I'll bet. Come up here, so I can hold you." Harry scrambled back onto the bed and into the welcome shelter of Tom's arms. "So, Har. Where are they now?"

"Shower."

"Together?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh." Harry began to run his fingers through the soft fuzz on Tom's body that so delighted him, gently teasing and caressing.

"Well you've got two options as far as I can tell."

"I have?" As usual, Tom was finding Harry's delicate touch incredibly arousing.

"You can either go and join those two..."

"Or?"

"Let me..." Harry tenderly brushed his fingers across Tom's velvet hardness, "... take care of this, and shower with me later." Tom gasped as Harry's touch became more insistent.

"No competition. Not when you're doing that... ahhh..."

"Good." Harry went back to the light, teasing touches as he started to move himself down Tom's body.

"Harry. Stop being a tease and ... *yes*... like that... oohhh." His last breath emerged as a moan as Harry's hot, wet mouth engulfed his hard length.

 

By the time B'Elanna and Siannon finally emerged from the bathroom, Harry waslooking unbelievably smug, and Tom had that almost drowsy, sated expression on his face.

"Made good use of your time, I see," Siannon teased.

"You wouldn't want Tom to feel left out now, would you Siannon?" Harry said, all innocent eyes and lascivious smile. Siannon leaned over to kiss Tom, and then Harry.

"No I wouldn't, and you know it." She grinned at them both. "Harry?"

"Ye-es?"

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" With that she and B'Elanna turfed them both out of the bed and shoved them in the bathroom.

*

By an unspoken, common consensus, they all decided to wear their uniforms on their official visits to the Doctor and the Captain. They realised they still felt the need for something to hide behind in public, and the Starfleet uniform was one of the best forms of personal camouflage, as they all knew to a greater or lesser extent. The Doctor said little, besides reminding them to take care, and gave them all a clean bill of health. Ominously for Siannon his parting words to her were,

"And I'll speak to you later, of course." Needless to say they all burst out laughing once they   
had left sickbay. It was laughter with more than a touch of hysteria about it.

"Just what did you promise him to get that regenerator?"

"Details? Ohmigod, I'll never be able to face him again!"

"You didn't?!"

"What kind of details?"

"Hey, I've got to work with him too!"

"*Siannon*!"

"I can't believe you said that!"

"Idea, People!!" Siannon yelled, seeing as they were all talking at once. "Why don't we *all* decide what to tell him. After all, you really *did* need that regenerator." They all gave their assent verbally, and not, and made their way in a comfortable huddle to the bridge, and the Captains's ready room.

*

At the sight of the four of them in her ready room, holding hands, and still very much *together*, Kathryn Janeway had to rigorously suppress her less scientific curiosity in favour of a properly Starfleet inquisitiveness. She decided she could still speculate in private, and apart from a few glares and acerbic remarks from Chakotay, she wouldn't have any come back from it either. She was also more than willing not to push them too hard as Triana had been in touch that morning,   
unexpectedly loquacious and generous to say the least, but making sure she knew that she had these four standing in front of her to thank for that.

They quickly and concisely ran through the salient points in a manner that was a debriefer's dream, but didn't satisfy Janeway's internal curiosity. She couldn't stop herself from asking,

"And have there been any *unexpected* effects from this link between the four of you?" They said nothing at first, but she was convinced that there was a quickfire converstaion going on, if only she could hear it. At last, she just recieved a near identical smile off the four of them, which she found rather disconcerting, and a cryptic;

"We'll let you know," from Siannon. She shook her head, and gave them one of her twinkling smiles.

"I'm sure you will. Like I said yesterday, you're officially off-duty. If you want to go back down to the planet, feel free."

"I think we'll wait until we're ready to say goodbye."

"Very well. Dismissed." Once they had cleared the room, she stared after them speculatively, again tapping her fingers on the desk. "Well, aren't you all just full of surprises," she said to no-one in particular, least of all herself.

*

For the rest of the day they did nothing more strenuous than simply enjoying each other's company. B'Elanna and Siannon endeavoured to keep the link at a more subconscious level; but even so, stray thoughts and feelings broke through at the oddest of times leaving them a little apprehensive about how well they were going to function when they were back on duty, and no doubt had the rest of the crew thinking they had gone more than a little mad.

 

One problem that evening was solved by dint of Siannon falling asleep almost mid conversation, not having realised how tired she was. The sight of her fast asleep half in, half out, of Harry's lap brought it home to Tom that he was also dog tired.

"Now what?" He asked, cracking a yawn of his own. B'Elanna stretched, grinning at him.

"Looking at you, I'd say you need to go to bed yourself, sleepy-head." Tom threw her a wide-eyed and pleading glance, the sort she would have thought funny if she had not realised his utter seriousness.

"On my own?" There was a hint, the merest whisper, of desperation in his voice, and B'Elanna could not help but answer it.

"Not if you don't want to be." She felt as well as noticed the relief pouring through him, as obvious in his thoughts as it was in his face.

"Thanks B'Ela." They shared a tender, loving smile before she turned to the other person who was still awake.

"Harry?" The smile she got off him was a happy, peaceful one that warmed her right down to her toes.

"I'm staying here."

"Okay then." After a round of close hugs and kisses, Tom and B'Elanna left for his quarters with unspoken assent, purely and simply as they were nearer.

 

Harry snuggled in closer to Siannon, and let his mind wander. He found that the absence of the other two did not affect him to the same extent as it had the previous evening. It was with some surprise that he realised it was because their presence had settled into some deeper part of himself, that he was still aware of them despite their lack of physical proximity. It was not much, but it was more than enough to alleviate the gut-wrenching loneliness he had experienced the night before. It was definitely something he could live with, he thought as he drifted gently towards sleep himself.

 

Harry woke abruptly, startled and unbearably horny. He felt like someone had been driving him to fever pitch for ages, and left him there. He realised he was barely touching Siannon and yet she was breathing heavily, almost gasping. They stared helplessly at each other for moment, Harry more reassured than he cared to admit at glint of humour still visible in her lust darkened eyes.

"It's B'Elanna and Tom. I can't shut them out, not after the last two nights. And now... Oh Gods Above and Below..." She shivered in a way that Harry found intimately familiar. "I'm going to kill them. I swear I will. Oh *shit*." This time the surge of desire hit them both. Harry reached for her, taking her face in a shaky hand.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Long enough," she gasped out, before another shudder hit her. Harry felt the needs of his own body getting significantly more demanding.

"I'd say too long. Time to do something about it, I think." He hurriedly began to remove their clothes, first hers, then his own.

"Good idea." No sooner than they were naked, they began to devour each other's lips hungrily.

"Bed?" Gasped Harry, between bruising kisses.

"Floor. Now." Siannon disagreed. Harry rolled them both off the couch, and was inside her before they had stopped moving.

 

It was over far too quickly, the two of them being much closer to the edge than they had anticipated. Holding each other close, they waited for the hammering of their hearts to subside to a more normal level. Harry flinched as Siannon ran a finger over his lower lip. It throbbed like mad, obviously bitten, but he wasn't sure by who.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"It's *not* okay. Harry, I bit your lip almost right through."

"So? I didn't notice. Besides, we can put it on our list of things to complain about to Tom and B'Elanna tomorrow, before you kill them." He tried to smile, couldn't and settled for brushing the hair away from her face, before shifting to one side of her.

"I think I've changed my mind about that. It'd be more fun to get our own back, don't you think?" Harry took one look at the grin of pure deviltry on Siannon's face, and chuckled.

"You're evil. I hope you realise that."

"Mm-hmm. But you love me anyway, don't you?" Her green eyes were sparkling with mirth, and she looked so beautiful that his heart turned over.

"Madly." She kissed him gently, avoiding the sorest part of his mouth.

"Daft Pillock. I love you too." She examined his lip more closely. "I'm going to have to use the regenerator on that, it's too nasty to leave."

"Later. Can you get anything from Tom or B'Elanna now?"

"Nope. Not one iota. They've either fallen asleep, or..."

"Passed out."

"Yeah. If they've passed out, it's probably our fault."

"*Our* fault? When they set us off in the first place?"

"Just think about it."

"Feedback loops?"

"Sort of. This could be fun."

"*Fun*? Siannon, you're twisted as well as evil. You could be right though." Harry stretched gently. "Let's go to bed?"

"Shower first. And I want to sort that lip out. I don't like not being able to kiss you properly." They struggled up onto still shaky legs, and stumbled into the bathroom together.

 

Once back in bed, they settled themselves into a comforting tangle of arms and legs.

"You realise we're going to have to go down to Hesdaria tomorrow?" Siannon raised her head from Harry's chest to look into his face. "We need to talk to Triana. Or Ruyen, though I think Triana would probably be better for this."

"About what, in particular?"

"Little incidents like tonight, for instance."

"See what you mean. But won't the intensely physical awareness of each other fade with time?"

"I don't know. That's what I want to discuss with Triana. If it's not going to fade, we need to learn how to at least put a dampener on it so we can at least have *some* privacy. I'd rather not feel it *every* time Tom and B'Elanna, or Tom and you make love. And I sure as hell think they'd feel the same way."

"Point. Do you really think she'll be able to help?"

"I hope so. Otherwise, we'll just have to learn for ourselves which I think could well qualify as one of the Captains 'unexpected effects'. Can you imagine it if we had to explain?"

"Ugh, no thanks. Tom'd probably find it funny, he's even more twisted than you, but B'Elanna would be mortified."

"Exactly. In which case, we both need our sleep." She settled herself back down again. "Sweet dreams, acushlah." Harry gathered her close, almost hugging her hard enough to squeeze the breath out of her as he kissed the top of her head.

"And you, my love."

*

Siannon and Harry decided it would be no bad thing to invite themselves round to Tom's quarters the next morning. B'Elanna was awake, and dressed, but Tom was still fast asleep.

"We need to talk," announced Siannon as she walked through the door.

"Fine then, talk. But what about waking him up?" B'Elanna waved in Tom's direction. Harry grinned evilly.

"Leave that to me."

"Now this I've got to see." B'Elanna ensconced herself on Tom's couch, and patted the cushion beside her. "Ringside seat, Siannon?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Thanks." She settled down next to B'Elanna. "Okay Harry, the show's all yours. I do hope you realise he's going to kill us?" Harry shrugged.

"So? I've got all this back up, haven't I? What chance has he got against a half-Klingon, an immortal and someone who knows all his ticklish spots?" B'Elanna let out a hoot of laughter,   
a rather surprising sound from her.

"Put like that, I can't wait. Go on Harry, do your worst."

"It's not what you think, B'Elanna," he warned. He was met with two identical shrugs. Still grinning, he leaned over Tom on the bed, scooped him up and manoeuvred him over his shoulder  
before making his way into the bathroom.

"He's stronger than he looks." B'Elanna commented. Any answer Siannon would have made was drowned out by an unholy shriek from the bathroom, and the sound of running water. B'Elanna  
burst out laughing.

"He didn't just dump him in the shower did he?" Siannon nodded cheerfully, grinning fit to split her face.

"He did it to me, once. Only I had a hangover, too."

"Ugh!"

"Exactly. Worked though, I didn't have a hangover by the time I came out. 'Shock Tactics' I think he called it."

"I didn't think it would be possible for an immortal to get a hangover."

"B'Elanna, *everyone* gets hangovers. You've just got to drink an awful lot more if you're immortal, that's all." There was rather a lot of cursing emanating from the bathroom, then they  
heard Harry yell,

"Tom!" Before most of the curses became gurgles.

"Shall we go and rescue them?" B'Elanna asked, unsure if she really wanted to or not.

"Might not be a bad idea." The two women trooped into the bathroom to find Harry spread-eagled on the floor of the shower, still fully clothed, with Tom sitting on him, grinning widely. They were both *very* wet and the water was still beating down on them.

"I suppose you two were in on this?" Tom asked. Siannon amazingly managed to keep her face straight, and commented,

"We merely maintained a position of non-interference."

"In other words, you *let* him." The two women shrugged. "Well come here, then, and give me a hand to get up."

"Er, B'Elanna..." //Watch Him!// Siannon's warning, including the non-verbal one, went ignored. She stayed well back. B'Elanna held out her hand. Tom grasped it with a smile, and then yanked her into the shower too. There was a loud 'Oof!' from Harry as the extra weight hit him.

"Hey, I don't like being on the bottom all the time!" He protested weakly. Laughing, Siannon reached in to turn off the water before she received a thorough soaking too.

"I'll remember that next time," she said.

 

They managed to dry themselves off without further mishap. Harry had borrowed a pair of sweatpants off Tom, and was rummaging round in his closet.

"You've got to have something else of mine in here, I'm always leaving stuff. Most of which seems to end up on you." Eventually he found what he was looking for, and in a fit of modesty went to get changed in the bathroom. Tom, Siannon and B'Elanna stared at Harry's retreating back with appreciation.

"Which is probably why he's getting changed in the bathroom." B'Elanna answered the unspoken question aloud. "Now what the hell am I supposed to wear?" She was actually clad in one of  
Tom's robes.

"Something of mine? We're not that much different size wise," Siannon offered. B'Elanna gave her an odd look.

"You don't have stuff here too, do you?" Siannon chuckled.

"Not yet, I don't. I was just going suggest a mad dash down the corridor to my quarters. They're pretty close after all."

"In a *robe*?" B'Elanna was incredulous.

"Why not? Harry's done it."

"Which I bet is why he keeps clothes here now." She gave Siannon her best irate Klingon stare. "Well, I can't see I've got much option. You can go first." They were about to leave when Harry emerged from the bathroom. Siannon grinned at him.

"We'll see you two in the mess hall. We're about to run the gauntlet."

"Have fun!" He said. B'Elanna growled at him. Harry and Tom grinned at each other. Siannon stuck her head out of Tom's door.

"Okay, the coast's clear. Let's go." B'Elanna needed no further urging and shot off down the corridor.

 

After alarmingly few protests about Siannon's clothes, B'Elanna was almost dressed.

"You said you wanted to talk," she asked. "What about?" Siannon gazed up at B'Elanna from her position on the bed.

"It'll be easier to show you, rather than tell you. Is that okay?" B'Elanna nodded, and indicated her approval by coming to sit next to Siannon on the bed.

"Okay," she said, then almost gasped with the force of what swept through her. She glanced at Siannon and surprised a strange looking smile on the immortal woman's face.

"That's what woke me up last night. This.." she took a deep breath before continuing, "...is what it felt like by the time Harry decided we should do something about it." B'Elanna stared at her in shock.

"So that's what happened."

"Pardon?"

"Last night. Tom and I," she blushed. "Well obviously you know what Tom and I were doing; what I meant to say was, at the end I thought I could feel you, feel you both, but it all kind of overloaded. Here..." and with surprising unselfconsciousness she let Siannon see exactly what she meant. For a minute the two women just sat there staring at each other, gasping; the next they were holding each other tight. After sharing a gentle kiss, they reluctantly pulled apart.

//Now is *not* the time// The thought was shared, and agreed upon.

"And that's what we need to talk about. Or rather, that's what we need to discuss with Triana. We can't afford to do that to each other every time we make love. It's all very well if the four of us are together, but we're not *just* a foursome, we're a collection of four people who love each other in our own different ways. Just because the two of us share the soul-bond doesn't mean that I'm going to neglect Harry, or that you and Tom can't have any time together, and we've also got those two  
to think of. There's no way we can keep them apart, you know it as well as I do. Now you and I share something that's similar in it's own way. We've got to work this out somehow. And soon. If   
there are many more incidents like last night, I'm going to turn into a complete wreck. And can you imagine what *we* would do to Harry and Tom?"

"It doesn't bear thinking about. You're right, we need to speak to Triana. She must have *some* advice, at least. We'll ask her."

"Together?" Siannon held out her right hand, the scarred hand, palm upwards. B'Elanna laid her own scarred hand, her left, palm down over Siannon's.

"Together," she agreed. The touch only served to heighten their sensitivity to each other, and they were almost in tears when they broke apart. "I really want to make this work. More than anything" B'Elanna whispered. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments longer, before Siannon broke it reluctantly.

"We'd better go." She rose from her place on the bed, hand outstretched. B'Elanna nodded, and took the proffered hand in her own. Together they left for the mess hall, and Tom and Harry.

 

Both Tom and Harry looked rather serious by the time B'Elanna and Siannon caught up with them in the mess hall.

"Come on, you two. What gives?" Siannon plunked herself down opposite Harry, B'Elanna taking the seat beside her.

"We'll be leaving here tomorrow. Definitely." Tom said. Their hands sought, and met, each other's across the table, the touch activating the link between them as they tried to give wordless reassurance for the equally wordless concern.

"B'Elanna and I are going to speak to Triana later. It's probably as good a time as any to say our good-byes, too. I wish we'd had more time to get used to this, to each other. Still, I'm sure we'll cope, I just know I don't want to lose what we've gained."

//None of us do// The unspoken words echoed strangely in her head, the individual voices almost discernible, despite the fact not a word had been uttered aloud. Siannon gave them all the equivalent of a mental hug before gently disengaging her hand and herself from the physical and mental clasp of her friends.

*

Once the decision had been made, permission asked for, and granted, it seemed no time at all before they were back within the Sanctuary grounds. Triana met them, a wide smile on her face.

"I'm very glad to see you all. Now, you said there was something you needed to discuss with me?" Siannon gave her crooked smile.

"Um, yes actually." Triana gazed at the four of them sympathetically.

"Shall we walk? Would that make it easier?"

"Please, if you don't mind." Triana moved ahead, at a more sedate pace than she usually did, Siannon and B'Elanna to either side of her. Tom and Harry brought up the rear.

"So, what appears to be the problem? At least I'm assuming there's a problem?" Triana settled her piercing eyes on B'Elanna, knowing she would most likely get a forthright answer from the half-Klingon woman. She was not proved wrong.

"Sex," stated B'Elanna tersely. With an effort Triana suppressed the smile that ghosted across her face.

"Forgive me for saying so, but sex is one thing I would have expected *not* to be a problem. Not between the four of you." Siannon cleared her throat, determinedly not glancing behind at  
Tom and Harry.

"Between the four of us it isn't. Anything but." She could not stop the satisfied grin from spreading across her face. With some effort she brought her attention back to where it was needed "The problem seems to be when it's just two of us. We can't help involving the other two, whether they want to be or not... at least that's what happened last night."

"Ah. Would I be correct in assuming that only one of you ladies was an *active* participant, at least at first?" Siannon and B'Elanna exchanged a quick glance over Triana's head.

"Yes, but I don't see why that's relevant."

"B'Elanna, it's more relevant than you would think. What you felt yesterday was overspill. Not a big problem, but one you two need to work on."

"Can you help us in the time we've got left? We leave tomorrow."

"Of course I can help, it's not difficult. More a case of some readjustment." While they were talking they had moved deeper into the Sanctuary gardens. Triana led them to an area where there were a couple of wooden benches beside one of the silvery pools of water.

"Sit down, all of you, Ruyen will be joining us soon. What I am going to say is more important to B'Elanna and Siannon, but it won't do any harm for Tom and Harry to listen. I can tell you what the problem is likely to be, but I can't show you, which is why I've asked Ruyen to join us as that is one talent some of the Ashkrahin possess." She settled herself onto the bench with the two women.

"Basically you two are holding onto each other too hard, and not tightly enough to yourselves. When you share a soul-bond you don't have to reach out for each other constantly, you are  
*there*, together, in a way that can be difficult to explain. " She paused, looking over her shoulder. "Ruyen will be here in a minute, we'll continue then." A somewhat strained and uncomfortable   
silence fell then, with everyone trying not to look at each other. Unconsciously Siannon 'reached' out; for B'Elanna first, but then the others. She was rewarded with the mental equivalent of a slap; enough to sting, but not to damage. Looking behind her, she met Ruyen's strangely colourless eyes.

"What you were doing just then was exactly what Triana was talking about. I take it I now have your attention?" Siannon nodded carefully, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand. Ruyen smiled gently at her. "It is a common after effect for those who have found their own way into a link. The main root of the problem lies with you and B'Elanna, but you two," The grey eyes were turned onto Tom and Harry, "Are not helping at all. Especially you, Tom. Your need, your *desire* to maintain the link pulls at them until they can not help but reach for you. You must learn to curb this. With greater control and awareness Siannon and B'Elanna will be able to, in effect, ignore you." Four pairs of confused eyes were fixed on Ruyen. "It will be easier if I show you."

Between one breath and the next, they found themselves no longer aware of the outside world, but in a place of beckoning darkness. Four globes of light, of varying hue and intensity, were visible. It could be seen that none of these were entirely self contained. Tendrils of light were escaping, reaching out, grasping, with no real direction or purpose. A tenuous silvery form took vague shape around and behind the globes of light.

"This is how you appear to me. And this is what is causing your problem." Ruyen's voice echoed through the strange place of light and darkness. "Now..." Another series of stinging mental  
slaps were dealt out, to all of them. When their heads cleared they could see that the four lights were shining more brightly, and completely separate. "This is who you are. Individuals. Separate. Concentrate on yourselves, get used to the feeling. To link, you should think more of joining, overlapping, rather than reaching out. Enough for now." As quickly as they had entered that strange but peaceful place, they left it. Triana smiled at their somewhat dazed expressions.

"Do you begin to see the problem?" Siannon and B'Elanna shared a wary glance before nodding in agreement. "In which case, you're ready for the next step. Ruyen?" The Ashkrahin stepped up  
behind B'Elanna and Siannon, laying a gentle hand on their shoulders.

"Concentrate on your sense of self, on who you are. Fix that picture in your minds until you are sure of it." Their eyes had drifted shut as the musical cadences of Ruyen's voice worked their strange magic on them once more. "Good. Hold onto that. Now, instead of reaching out, look within. Deep. Deeper. You are searching for the heart of your being. Once there, you will know." Triana watched the smile spreading across Ruyen's face as the two women gasped in perfect unison, and their eyes shot open.

"Well?" She asked. Siannon answered first, a dreamy expression on her face.

"B'Elanna's there. *Inside*. I touched her." There was a squeeze on her shoulder.

"Excellent. But could you do it again, without me helping?" Ruyen's voice had lost the trance like quality that it had held earlier. "And could B'Elanna?" Siannon nodded, and B'Elanna met  
Triana's eyes.

"I think so." Her eyes glazed slightly, and she smiled. An identical smile appeared on Siannon's face. Ruyen stepped back, breaking all contact with the women. They did not notice. Triana sighed, and settled back into the bench.

"I think we can take that as a yes?" Ruyen nodded in agreement.

"They only needed to be shown. You four have an amazing sensitivity to each other, one that I would not have expected. It may yet cause some problems, but I am confident that with what I have shown you today, and what already exists between you all, you will be able to deal with it." Triana grinned at them all.

"Though most likely in a way that *we* wouldn't think of. Do you feel happier now?" She was answered by a collection of nods and mumbled affirmatives. "Good. In that case, would you mind coming back with us to the Sanctuary for a little while before you leave? We'd like your company for a bit longer."

 

The walk back put them at ease again with each other. Ruyen ended up talking music with Harry and Siannon, Tom adding his own opinions on occasion. Triana and B'Elanna gossiped cheerfully   
about the vagaries of the male species. The afternoon passed pleasantly, but eventually the time came for Tom, B'Elanna, Harry and Siannon to leave.

"Before you go, we'd like to give you this." 'This' happened to be a sculpture. It tended towards the abstract, but had a strange beauty all it's own. Triana continued. "You can display it in this form, or you can divide it into it's component parts." With several twists of her hands she did so, and was left with four equally strange but lovely pieces.

"In a way, it is a reminder of what and who you are," Ruyen added. The colourless eyes were shining suspiciously. "We would be pleased if you would accept this as a permanent reminder of  
us." Tom unenviably found himself the centre of attention. No-one else seemed able to reply.

"I don't think we could have a more permanent reminder than what has happened to us all, but we'd be happy to accept your gift." He was echoed by nods and smiles from the other three.

"Thank you," Ruyen said gravely.

"It should be us thanking you. For your help, for everything!" B'Elanna blurted out, and then smiled sheepishly. Triana met the smile with one of her own.

"Nevertheless, we still thank you. Your gift will remain with us as long as The Heart exists. Now I suppose we ought to let you go, or your Captain will be thinking that I have abducted her crew." Once more they filed out into the gardens. If their good-byes were a little more tearful this time, no-one cared. This was their final farewell. Just before Tom called for beam out, Triana said,

"Remember us when you get home. And maybe one day, we'll meet again." Again Tom answered for them all.

"We can all hope for that." Clinically, he asked for transport back to Voyager, his last view of Hesdaria being that of the mismatched figures of Ruyen and Triana. The top of her head barely came to Ruyen's shoulder, and yet the only way he could think of her was that she was larger than life. Tom knew he was going to miss them. Ruyen for its insight and gentleness, Triana for her common sense earthiness and determination. He realised that even in the short time they had known each other, they had become friends.

 

This time it was Chakotay who met them in the transporter room. The crewman manning the transporter room left as soon as they had safely arrived.

"You're going to miss that place, aren't you?" Chakotay asked the question of all of them and none of them equally. Harry was the first to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, we'll miss it. But like Siannon said to me the other night, we'll always carry part of it with us, inside."

"Very true. Well, you've got the rest of tonight to yourselves, but don't forget you're on duty tomorrow morning."

"We won't." Chakotay turned to leave, and was almost to the door when he turned, exhibiting a very large smile on his face.

"Have fun." He didn't stop to see what reactions, if any, his words produced in the four people he left in the transporter room.

 

The four of them stared at the doors as they wooshed shut behind Chakotay, then they burst out laughing. They were all very glad that there was no-one else in the transporter room with them.

"You know, I think he's spending *far* too much time with Kathryn Janeway," Siannon commented merrily, her eyes dancing. "Her dirty mind is rubbing off on him." The four of them walked into the corridor together, still chuckling.

"So do we oblige him by making sure we *have fun*?" Siannon whacked Tom gently on the back of the head.

"You're incorrigible, Tom Paris. And if your idea of *fun* is what I think it is..." Tom's grin grew wider. "Then I'm afraid you'll have to count me out. Do you *want* me to face the Doctor with mush for brains? 'Cause that's what'll happen if we have a repeat of last night or the night before. I'm too old to cope with too much of a good thing any more. Sorry, but I need an early night. *Alone*." This last was said with a smile for all of them, but especially Harry.

"Fair enough. What about you, B'Elanna? You feel up to shooting a few rounds of pool or something?" B'Elanna shook her head.

"To be quite honest, no. The last few days have really taken it out of me. Not that I'll admit to saying that if anyone asks, of course; but it's true. It's an early night for me, too, I'm afraid. You two'll have to amuse yourselves. Just don't wake me or Siannon up, okay?" She yawned. "Goodnight. I'll see you all in the morning." She didn't protest as she was gathered into a hug that  
consisted of three other pairs of arms. With wordless agreement almost passing between B'Elanna and Siannon, the link briefly flared to life, long enough for the wave of love and tenderness to surge through them all. Gently, B'Elanna kissed them all goodnight before leaving in the direction of her own quarters.

"You two want to walk me home?" Siannon asked. Harry allowed his lips to brush softly across her forehead.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Tom?"

"Yeah, why not." They started off down the corridor, Siannon ending up between the two of them, their arms around her shoulders, hers around their waists; the sculpture she'd been given dangling precariously from her right hand.

"This probably isn't a bad thing."

"What isn't?" Tom glanced down at her curiously.

"You two spending a bit of time together. Since all this first started happening I've had my own time with B'Elanna, and with Harry. You've spent time with B'Elanna. But have either of you  
thought about each other?" She took in the slightly bemused expressions on their faces with satisfaction. "I didn't think so. You *need* this time, so stop feeling guilty about it."

"But..."

"Harry, since when has the fact that you love Tom made an ounce of difference to me?" His silence spoke volumes. "Exactly. So why should anything have changed? We all have more than enough love for each other, and at least now we all know that beyond all certainty. Quit worrying, and enjoy your time together. And *you* can stop laughing." This last was said to Tom who she poked in the ribs, hard, when she saw the expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. And I'm not really laughing, honest. You're imagining things. It's just that Harry *always* worries about things that don't really matter."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. It's part of your charm."

"Thanks, I think." Harry tightened his hold on Siannon. "See what I have to put up with when you're not around?"

"Oh, I can see perfectly. And I happen to know you love every minute of it. And him. So don't turn those puppy-dog eyes on me, Harry."

"No, you can use them on me instead. I'm much more appreciative." Tom batted his eyelids engagingly, marring the effect by pulling a truly awful face. Siannon and Harry both laughed.

"Don't ever grow up Tom, I love you just the way you are."

"Why thank-you, fair lady. I will do my best to oblige, as ever." Siannon said nothing, just hugged them both as hard as she could.

 

It was not long before they arrived outside her door, having met no-one on the way. Which was a good thing, considering the way they had been behaving - hardly the picture of Starfleet professionalism, to say the least. As they drew to a halt, she found herself receiving the same treatment as B'Elanna as she was drawn into a much closer embrace. Tom lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, and more tender than she had expected.

"Night, Siannon," he whispered against her mouth and hugged her once more before releasing her into Harry's arms. For long moments all Harry did was hold her, but as tenderly and carefully as if she was made of spun glass. When he did finally kiss her, it was with all the passion and love that he felt for her. They were both breathing heavily when they eventually drew apart.

"Goodnight, acushlah." She smiled up at him. Harry dropped a last kiss on her hair before stepping away from her with a faint brush of his fingertips over her mouth.

"Sweet Dreams, my love." Tom had already entered her access code, and waved her on into the room. She ruffled his hair affectionately in passing, and paused, turning where she stood in the doorway.

"I'll see you both in the morning." With one last smile, she was gone as the door slid shut behind her.

Tom moved away from the door, back towards Harry.

"Well, Har?"

"Well what?"

"Your place or mine?" Harry grinned at Tom.

"Mine. I need to practice." Tom smiled back at him and slung his free arm round Harry's shoulder.

"Fine. I haven't listened to you play in ages. Can we stop by my place first so I can drop this off?" He hefted the sculpture in his other hand. "It's getting rather heavy."

"Okay." In Tom's quarters, Harry spent the five minutes waiting for Tom to find a uniform for the next day in trying out the sculpture in various positions. He was interrupted by a pair of strong arms being wrapped around his waist.

"Very nice Harry, but I was going to put in the bathroom." Harry twisted in Tom's arms to give him a puzzled look.

"The *bathroom*. Why?"

"B'Elanna. It's always the last place she goes if she wants to find anything to throw at me. I don't actually think she *would* throw that, but there's no harm in playing safe."

"How infuriatingly logical; Tuvok would be proud. Now come on, I want to get my practice in before Bateheart comes off shift." Tom let himself be dragged out, passing Harry his own sculpture and snagging the small bag that contained his uniform on the way.

 

"So, what should I do with this?" Harry was pacing round his room with the sculpture in his hand. Tom was already lounging on the couch.

"Put it next to the bonsai. You don't exactly have a lot of display room." Harry did as Tom suggested, stepping back to see what he thought.

"Mm-hmm. Think you could be right." He left it where it was and moved to the other side of his bedroom to pick up his clarinet. He sat next to Tom, placing the case on the floor, while he put the instrument together. "'Fraid you're gonna have to put up with scales first, it's been too long since I picked the damn thing up."

"I can cope with that. Besides, when you're doing scales I don't listen that closely. I just watch your fingers." Tom grinned. "It's kind of ...um... interesting..." Harry snorted with laughter, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Tom, you're incredible. Does the phrase 'One track mind' mean anything to you?" Tom tried to look innocent, and failed dismally.

"I don't know what you mean, Harry."

"Hmph."

"Really." Harry stood up, clarinet in hand, giving Tom his best 'pull the other one' glare. Tom beamed at him, flashing his baby blues for all he was worth.

"It won't work, Tom. I really *do* need to practice." Tom shrugged, and gave in. There was no point in trying to get around Harry if he was truly determined to do something.

"Okay then. But can I have a kiss first? Please?"

"Since you asked so nicely..." Harry laid his hand gently on Tom's cheek, and leaned down to brush Tom's lips with his. At least that was what he set out to do, but the kiss unintentionally became deeper as the heat of Tom's mouth cast it's usual spell on him. The clatter of his clarinet hitting the floor tore him away from the delicious battle of their tongues as he nearly jumped out of his skin. Tom stared at him for a moment before an ever so slightly guilty looking smile stole across his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Neither did I, but you're damn near irresistible. No more, Tom. *Please*. Or I won't manage to pick the clarinet up, never mind play it." Tom said nothing, merely bent down and picked up the instrument from where it had landed, proffering it across upraised hands. Harry took it with a smile, checking it over quickly. "No harm done. Remind me never to kiss you again unless I've put it down first."  
He raised the clarinet to his mouth, and with a last glance at Tom, resolutely turned his back on him before he started to play.

 

Tom lounged back into the cushions, a faint smile hovering around the corners of his mouth. He hadn't missed that last, almost reproachful, look Harry had thrown in his direction. He supposed he deserved it, but what the hell... Since he was unable to watch Harry's fingers moving skillfully on the clarinet, he settled for staring at his shoulders, and let his mind drift. Listening to Harry play was something he'd always enjoyed, it was *their* time; quality time; with virtually no-one else ever present. It was so much more than the habit it had already become by the time Siannon had arrived on Voyager. Harry segued from the scales and fingering exercises to a song that Tom vaguely recognised as one that Siannon played quite frequently, it was almost as if he had read Tom's fleeting thought of her. If he concentrated, Tom could almost hear her singing...

 

By the time Harry finished and turned back round to face Tom, he found that his friend had fallen asleep. Not the first time it had happened by any stretch of the imagination. He sighed, and carefully disassembled his clarinet before he placed it back in its case, watching Tom constantly.   
*Something* was different. Then he realised what it was; Tom had fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

"And what were you thinking about to put such a big smile on your face, hey?" Tom stirred at the sound of his voice, so Harry perched next to him on the couch, tenderly brushing the tousled hair away from Tom's eyes, and dropped a soft kiss onto his forehead. "Bedtime, Tom," he said. Tom blinked at him with bleary, sleep dazed eyes.

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse..." He let himself be hauled up into an upright position and steered into the bedroom. In no time at all, he was falling asleep again, obviously more tired than he'd realised, wrapped in Harry's arms.

*

Morning. The return of normality - or maybe not. Siannon stared disgustedly at Neelix's hot breakfast offering. It was *moving*, she was sure of it.

"What the hell is that?" She asked him, pointing to the offending dish. Then before the chipper Talaxian could open his mouth to give her chapter and verse on the origin of whatever it was, she changed her mind. She definitely did not feel up to trying what looked like a delta quadrant denizen. "Forget it, Neelix. I'll just have the fruit and some tea." Neelix's face fell.

"Don't you want to try the new drink we obtained from the Hesdarians?"

"New drink?"

"It arrived yesterday evening. Been very popular as a matter of fact, though I can't for the life of me think why..." He carried on prattling away as he indicated a jug at one end of the serving counter. Siannon took a dubious sniff. She was pleasantly surprised, and ran round the counter to give Neelix an exuberant hug.

"It's jhatta! Neelix, I love you! Just don't ever add anything to the recipe, okay?" The Talaxian looked rather surprised at this unexpected declaration, but still smiled happily at her.

"If it makes you happy, I'll keep to the same recipe."

"Oh it makes me happy all right. And it'll make a lot of other people very happy too. Perfect decision for a morale officer." She disappeared back into the mess hall proper, picking up her fruit on the way. "Any chance of a pot, Neelix?" Neelix beamed his assent.

"I'll bring it right over." Siannon had barely taken her seat when B'Elanna stalked in, looking as lithe and limber as a cat. Siannon waved her over.

"The hot stuff *moves*," she said in a loud stage-whisper, "But he's managed to get hold of some jhatta, and he hasn't destroyed it."

"Jhatta?" B'Elanna glanced at Neelix as he brought the promised pot, with four cups, and took a quick sniff. It was more than enough to confirm Siannon was right and she grabbed the Talaxian by his whiskers and planted a kiss solidly on his head. Neelix nearly dropped the pot in surprise and only quick reflexes on Siannon's part saved the contents from sloshing onto the floor.

"No-one reacted like this yesterday," he remarked, looking decidedly bemused by the whole situation. B'Elanna gave him a rather feral grin.

"Probably because they'd never tasted it before. We nearly smuggled a jar out just for ourselves. You're looking at the best replacement for coffee we've found yet. Just wait until the Captain gets her hands on the stuff..."

"Oh my..." Neelix bustled back to his position in the galley as quickly as he could. Siannon was just about managing to keep her laughter under control, but only just.

"'Tis a cruel woman you are, B'Elanna Torres."

"Maybe. But it was fun though. Can you imagine the tenterhooks he's going to be on just waiting for Captain Janeway to try it?"

"Too bleeding right, I can. Like I said... cruel."

"Oh well, better go and get myself something edible while there's any still there. Don't drink all the jhatta." She wandered over to the counter, came to the same conclusion as Siannon, and returned with a helping of fruit. They ate silently for a while, glancing at the doors to the mess hall infrequently. The fruit finished, they lingered over cups of jhatta.

"So what do you think's happened to the boys this morning?"

"Overslept."

"Come off it, Siannon. Harry doesn't oversleep." Siannon grinned.

"Oh yes he does. It's just that he's usually got me to kick him out of bed when it happens. But seeing as he stayed with Tom last night..."

"Or Tom stayed with him..."

"Whatever. Either way..."

"They'll both be late. Seeing as it's their first day back on duty, I think we should warn them..." She tapped her communicator. "Torres to Paris and Kim..."

 

Harry woke to a faint buzzing in his ear. It took a while to realise it was B'Elanna's voice, coming from the communicator on his desk.

"Come on, you sleeping beauties; you're gonna be late. Answer me, damn you, or I'll come round and drag you out of bed myself..." Harry extricated himself from Tom's embrace and stumbled across the floor.

"B'Elanna, I hear you. Thanks."

"About time, Starfleet. You've got fifteen minutes before your shift starts."

"Only fifteen minutes... *shit*!! Kim out." He dashed back to the bed and started on the not so easy job of waking Tom up.

 

The two of them managed to get to the mess hall in time to grab a piece of fruit and a cup of cold jhatta each.

"Welcome back to the real world, you two." Siannon grinned at them. "Next time Harry, remember to set the alarm."

"Umm. Sure I will." Harry kissed Siannon and B'Elanna both hello/goodbye. "Gotta run!" He gave Tom only enough time to mirror the kisses and dragged him out in the direction of the turbolift and the bridge.

B'Elanna chuckled fondly at their swift entrance and exit, and stretched.

"Ah well. Duty calls, I suppose." She didn't move. Siannon grinned.

"Does it heck as like. You're the chief, and I'm not expected for another half hour, yet. Take your time. They've done without you for the last few days, another five minutes won't hurt. Finish your jhatta." They drained the pot between them.

"Tell me something, Siannon?"

"Sure."

"For all you say you don't like mysticism and ritual, none of this seems to have really bothered you." Siannon gave her a wry smile, barely a twist of one side of her mouth.

"It's bothered me all right, I just don't see the point in expending the effort in saying so when everyone else is in the same boat. Besides, it's not so much mysticism as the song and dance and mumbo-jumbo that surrounds it much of the time. *All* belief is a mystery, but it doesn't have to be complicated, or shrouded in secrecy. Everyone has their own way of looking at things, and that doesn't make one way any more right or wrong than another. I just hate all of the *junk* that surrounds it, I don't generally have the time for it, and it shows. When you've seen battles fought over religions that have just come and gone like ships in the night, the whole palaver and ritual surrounding organised religion seems a little pointless. Rituals have their place in the scheme of things, don't get me wrong; it's just that when the form of the ritual becomes more important than what it means or represents, the religion becomes meaningless to me. I've seen it happen time and time again. What we've been through is different. It *means* something, and it's going to have an effect on us for the rest of our lives, even me; and that might be for one hell of a long time." She smiled again, a self depreciating grin, meeting B'Elanna's warm eyes. "You shouldn't have let me go on like that. Now we *do* need to leave."

"I don't mind. After all, I did ask."

"That you did." They quickly gathered up the flotsam of breakfast and dumped the dishes for recycling, leaving the mess hall together. Outside, Siannon took a deep breath.

"I'm really not looking forward to this. The Doc knows *exactly* how to get under my skin." B'Elanna grinned at her.

"Makes me glad I've only got Joe Carey and a set of recalcitrant engines to bother about. Don't worry Siannon; remember I'm always with you, and only a thought away." They hugged each other tightly, not caring who saw them. Siannon broke away first.

"I think you've been taking lessons from Harry, he always seems to say the right thing, too." B'Elanna shrugged.

"Must be his good influence. Don't hold your breath though, after a day in engineering I'll probably be back to my normal irascible self." With a last smile and a kiss goodbye, they went their separate ways.

 

It turned out that the day was boringly mundane for the whole ship. The only occurrence of any note was when Voyager finally left orbit. The viewscreen showed Triana sitting in her somewhat cluttered office. Janeway smiled at her, the Headwoman looked curiously serene for a change.

"I would like to thank you again, Triana. You have made the next part of our journey home so much easier for us all." Triana grinned impishly at them, not an expression they were expecting to see.

"I am pleased to accept your thanks. And remember, despite our less than perfect start with each other, you leave with our everlasting friendship. Take it with you wherever you go, even back to your homes.Travel well, and safely, Voyager."

"May the sun shine kindly upon you." As she finished the traditional Hesdarian goodbye, the viewscreen cleared to show the planet far below their orbiting position. "Take us out of the system, Mr. Paris. Half impulse."

"Aye Captain. Half impulse." She watched as the other planets in the system sped past. Janeway sank back into the support of her chair. They had benefited so much from this visit, and it was all due to the risk that B'Elanna and Siannon had been prepared to take. They were not the only ones who had to learn to live with what had happened down there, either. Her thoughts drifted to Tom Paris and Harry Kim and she had to suppress a grin. The two of them had been scant minutes from   
being late this morning, but since than she could not fault the way they had performed their duties. Time would reveal what lay in store for her four crewmembers that had been so closely bound together by their experiences; far closer than she could comprehend. Though they weren't really just crewmembers anymore, they were friends; Family. Tom's voice cut through her reverie.

"We've cleared the system, Captain." Was his voice a little unsteady? If it was, she couldn't tell for certain. She eased up out of her chair, sparing a glance backwards to the Ops station as she did so. Harry's head was bent over his console, his face hidden. She came to stand behind Tom, resting one hand on his shoulder as she so often did. She could feel the tension thrumming through him and gave his shoulder a squeeze, throwing him a quick, reassuring smile when he turned his clear blue gaze toward her.

"Lay in a course for home, Tom. Warp seven."

"Course laid in."

"Engage." She wandered back to her seat. As soon as Voyager was safely on her way, Tom turned slightly in his seat and met the darkly concerned eyes of Harry at his station. Even without the full link, it was possible to tell that their thoughts were the same; they were both wondering what would happen to them in the future. Down on Hesdaria it had all seemed so easy and now? Now they were alone except for each other. Four people bound by ties they did not fully understand, heading into the unknown and the unexpected.

 

In sickbay, Siannon paused for a moment to reach inside herself for the comforting presence of B'Elanna, half expecting not to be able to touch her now they had left behind Hesdaria and the Heart. To her utmost relief she could still feel her, and just as strongly. She felt B'Elanna's own relief echo through the soul-bond, and wished she could touch Harry and Tom so easily, to reassure them. Still, they had plenty of time to find out; and plenty of time in the sixty odd years it may take to get home to explore how the link would affect them in years to come.

This was just the beginning; life was about to get very interesting.   
For all four of them.

 

End


End file.
